You're Awesome
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Jaune thinks Reese is the coolest, and hoping she'll think the same about him, goes up to her after her match against RWBY. The two of them enter into an open relationship, and Jaune finds himself facing all of the struggles and amazing things that brings. / Jaune x Reese (Roller-Blades) open relationship. / Contains smut between Jaune and other characters. / Co-written by Maxaro.
1. Chapter 1

Sunken Stars: I edited out some grievous errors and combined chapters one, two, and three; making a much smoother reading experience for everyone and getting rid of a dumb. disconnected feeling that I personally feel takes you out of the story early on. As a bonus, the word-count on the chapter now matches the rest of them.

* * *

Jaune Arc was a wise man at times. He knew many things about the world and how it worked. For example, he knew never to play a prank on Yang with Nora, since the blame/beating always landed on him and him alone in the end. He knew that trying to fight like Pyrrha was one of the dumbest ideas he had ever had (1. He didn't have a mecha-shifting spear/gladius/musket. 2. He didn't have a magnet semblance. And 3. His massive aura reserve was more suited to tanking than mixed sweeping and rushing, who would've thought?!). And he knew that Reese Chloris was one of the coolest people he had ever seen... until she fell straight on her butt at least…

And talking with her after the fight? He thought she was even cooler than before, even if she had fallen on her butt. Lots of people fall on their butt, after all, so why should he ever hold that against her. He'd been in that same position thousands of times as well and knew the pain very intimately. He had broken his coccyx bone before, at only the age of thirteen. He thought the world was going to end from all the pain coming from his rear end. And so, of course, he would offer her sympathy when he saw her walking out of the stadium, rubbing her butt like she had just been taken to brown town by a bull Grimm.

Now, for most people, talking to a girl about their butt ache was not the wisest of ideas, but this was Reese Chloris, and she was cool.

"Sorry about your butt, I know how much of a literal pain in the... well, _ass_ that can be," Jaune said in the most apologetic tone he could muster.

She laughed. That was the first sign that things would go the way Jaune had hoped. "It's cool, the pain should go away soon." Her voice, Jaune had noted, was absolutely the coolest. Just like everything else.

"I'm Jaune Arc, by the way." He raised his hands in a small nonchalant wave, no need for formalities after all, in the presence of someone so cool.

"Reese." She said back with a wink that practically oozed cool, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Rouge Arc, the goddess of destruction, would you?"

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at Reese's questioning but still very cool face, and at the fact that his awesome sister was apparently famous. "Yup, she's one of my big sisters."

Jaune could see a flash of worry across her features, but it dissolved back into coolness rather quickly. "Oh, sweet," she said, "She scares me."

"Me too," Jaune replied, half in truth, half wanting to seem as cool as she was. "She scares everyone though. Oh, hey, my team is actually going to be fighting soon, are you guys going to be watching the next few fights?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss out on some butt being kicked after all!" Her face split in the coolest of grins, and Jaune happily grinned right back at her. "I'll probably be rooting for you, so be sure to give me a good show!"

"It'll be the best fight you've ever seen no doubt."

* * *

This was the worst fight she's ever seen, no doubt," Jaune lamented, thinking of how they didn't do anything but run away, and Nora was really the only one who did anything of worth.

' _What a farce'_ , he thought. ' _We should just be Team Nora, she's strong enough to carry all of our weight on her shoulders…'_

"Third worst, actually. Second worst was when the Mad King fought X-Ray and Vav, they hyped him up so much and then was beaten in like five seconds!" Jaune jumped slightly as a certain aqua haired coolness deity apparently teleported in next to him, no doubt harnessing the power of her coolness to bend the laws of time and space.

He let out what he hoped was an extremely cool girlish scream at her sudden appearance, ashamed that he still wasn't used to that after all of the time he spent living with his sisters. He calmed himself down and sent her a chill smile. She sent another incredibly cool one right back.

"Sorry for the disappointment, I know we just spent most of the time talking."

"It's cool," Jaune silently cheered, "Your team consists of Pyrrha Nikos, and one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen, I mean she did take the whole team out in one hit. That was pretty cool. Everyone has off days."

He felt his heart rate slow to normal once again, and he did a double-take at what she had said earlier, it just then registering in his mind. "You like X-Ray and Vav?"

"Well duh, it's just, like, the greatest piece of fiction ever created by man!" She said as she waved her arms in the air to accentuate her point, said waving also being really cool.

Jaune's mouth fell open. He hadn't met anyone interested in X-Ray and Vav since that girl he met back when he was 13, Armor Whatsherface or something, but know he finally finds a fellow X-Ray and Vav-ian, and she just so happens to be the coolest of all!? Today was a great day for Jaune Arc!

His stomach grumbled in a totally not cool manner, and he laughed it away nervously as she just kept being the coolest ever.

"Sounds like you could use some food. Come on, you can buy me some too in exchange for making me watch that totally lame fight." She winked at him coolly to signify that it was a joke and that he actually didn't need to buy her anything. He agreed, plotting to pay for her food anyway so he would earn even more cool points.

* * *

Reese, Jaune found out after talking to her over some excellent Grimm-shaped nuggets, was not just cool, she was downright awesome! She actually laughed at his jokes, she loved X-Ray and Vav just as much as him, she loved playing Battleaxe and Creature Slayer, just like him, and she treated him awesomely right back.

She felt... honest, to Jaune, like nothing she did was because how she _should_ act but how she _wanted_ to act, and he could really respect that. Not just think it was cool, but _actually_ respect it.

Jaune felt it was too bad that someone as awesome as her was eliminated so quickly, and he said so hoping to seem just as awesome as she was, and because it was the truth, and she awesomely shrugged it off like it was nothing. She honestly didn't care about winning so much as she cared about the sportsmanship of it all, which was awesome.

Eventually, their conversation went beyond just the tournament and into the realms of true philosophy:

"Jaune, no matter what you think, there is no way O.R.F ever helped Hilda when she was feeling _lonely_ , and I don't care what your sister Rose says..."

Despite the serious way in which she said it, the hilarity of the situation came full force from the expression of joy upon her awesome countenance.

"You don't think there's even the smallest of chances?" He asked one last time, and she seemed to actually think about it.

"No."

Laughter followed, and everyone looked at them like they were awesome. Well, it was more like they were idiots, but it sure felt like they were awesome. Reese was totally awesome, and that was enough for the both of them really.

Jaune had no idea where the idea came from or why it seemed like a good idea to him, but with a grin he still suggested it.

"We should totally have a spar, like, right now."

Reese stared blankly at him for a second before she too grinned, "Heck yeah we do." And with that she grabbed his hand and rushed from the food stand with Jaune following right beside her, both of them laughing like a pair of crazed maniacs... or a cute couple, take your pick.

Reese ran into a clearing far away from the festivities taking place, and Jaune was nearly thrown down to the ground as she suddenly stopped. He laughed even harder as he stumbled a bit away from her and turned to look her in her eyes, which was the first time he had noticed how absolutely stunning a color of green they were.

Neither of them spoke as they got into their battle-stances, Jaune unsheathing Crocea Mors and folding out the shield, and Reese getting onto her hoverboard. For a moment they just stood looking at each other, forest green eyes locked with Cobalt, wide smiles on both of their faces, before Reese dashed forward.

Jaune brought his shield up and easily deflected Reese's thrown hoverboard, bashing it away to the side before focusing in on Reese herself. For once, he felt his mind just becoming clear. There were no expectations put on him right now and he could just fight to have fun, not to win.

Reese was knocked to the side, and she felt herself becoming more focused on his fighting style. He hadn't really fought in the match she had seen, so there were some things she didn't know. Not being one to play it too cautious, she rushed forward, deciding to wing it for the most part. As she neared Jaune, she jumped high into the air off her board, making him panic slightly as she landed back on it behind him. She turned quickly, using the momentum to hit him in the back with her board.

Gritting his teeth, Jaune took the hit, knowing that his aura wouldn't decrease by much. The force of the blow still knocked him forward a bit, so Jaune took the opportunity and rolled, getting his shield up in time to block yet another smashing hit from Reese's skateboard.

Splitting the board in two and transforming the parts in their pistol form, she leaped off his shield and fired a volley of shots at him, the rounds bouncing harmlessly off his stalwart defense.

Jaune smirked behind his shield. He knew how to absorb sniper rounds from Ruby, and now there were no flukes like in the tournament match, so he could easily shield himself from Reese's fire.

All of his training with his friends had prepared him for this fight it seemed like. Reese threw her pistols down, both of them latching together and shifting back into their board form. She landed directly on in it and rushed at him again. He took a deep breath and the world slowed down. It seemed like she was just rushing at him once again, hoping to throw him off balance. He knelt down to the ground and held his shield in front of him, steeling himself for what was to come.

Reese laughed, and he knew he had read the situation wrong. He cursed silently, not letting her know that she had the upper hand, at least for the moment. Reese ramped off of his shield and kickflipped in midair, reaching down, and with careful timing placed a canister of fire dust in the dust chamber. She landed back on the board and turned to rush at Jaune once again.

Jaune knew she had done something, why else would she so purposefully block his vision but then not attack? He spun around and faced her, a smile still on his face despite his disadvantage. Not a cocky smile or a knowing smile, just a happy smile. He was enjoying this fight, enjoying fighting without limits or goals, just letting his body move together with the awesome girl on the skateboard in front of him, a happy smile adorning her face too.

His smile changed to surprise when he felt the heat wave wash over him.

With a cry of "Hope you like it hot!" Reese jumped off her board, propelling it up into her hands and hit him with it, his aura absorbing the damage well enough that it wasn't too much of a problem. He checked his aura and it was still very much in the green. He laughed along with her lame one liner, putting it into his mind that he needed to keep her off her board. She was too fast for him when she was on it. She was worse than Ruby when she ate too many cookies.

They fought for some time, neither of them really caring if their teams were looking for them, they were having far too much fun. Back and forth they danced, Jaune slashing and blocking, and Reese dashing and striking. They battled until sweat was flowing off their bodies, Reese's aura in the red and Jaune's in the yellow, both of them panting and smiling as they collapsed next to each other in the clearing.

"Looks like you win, dude..." Reese said between pants, looking over at Jaune with a look of contentment. "That was too fun. You're really cool, you know that? And awesome. They should make a new word that means both of those things at the same time."

Jaune ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying not to laugh and focus on getting oxygen in his lungs. "Thanks, you're both of those things too." They just laid there for a while after, staring at each other with doofy grins plastered on their faces.

 _'I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but she's gorgeous...'_ Jaune thought as his roamed over Reese's face, taking in every detail. She was beautiful, but still, he didn't feel the same tug he felt towards Weiss, this was something else, something new...

 _'Heh, he's actually kinda handsome...'_ Reese thought, looking at his extremely deep blue eyes, and his messy blonde hair. Neither knew what the other was thinking as they both looked each other in the eye and moved closer. Reese let out a surprised hum as her lips collided with his for a few small seconds. Both of them blinked and then laughed some more before looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"You're awesome..." they said in unison before laughing again.

It was a while yet before either of them opened their mouths again, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere as it was. It was, they felt, perfect. But sometimes you don't get what you want, and Jaune's scroll going off was not what he wanted.

He looked at it and sighed. "Pyrrha noticed my Aura going down and is wondering where I am. I'm afraid I have to go." Reese frowned.

"Laaaaaame," she whined, standing up and offering him a hand which he gladly took. "Hey, look, I'm... going to be in Vale for a while. At least until this whole tournament blows over. But then my team and I have to go back to Haven... do you maybe want to... I don't know, chill out, and show me around town tomorrow?"

"Like... as a date?" Jaune asked.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it again and smiled, before leaning forward and capturing Reese's soft lips with his again, kissing her gently for a moment before breaking it.

"I just want it to be awesome..." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"That I can do, dude." She stood up on her tippy toes kissed him one last time. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She shot him a wink and stuck her tongue out, to which he responded in kind and looked back up at the sky one last time before going on his way to meet with his team.

When Jaune and Reese met up with their teams later that day they were greeted in much the same way, aside from the hug/tackle Jaune received from Nora. They were both asked about just where the hell they'd been all day, and both could only laugh and say they were with someone awesome.

Although Pyrrha did give Jaune a stern talking to about his aura depletion, and how he should be safe and careful. Jaune simply shrugged it off and kept on thinking of Reese.

And when the two of them were back with their teams getting ready to sleep they couldn't stop thinking of the next day, and just how much fun they were going to have.

 _'This is going to be so awesome...'_ were their last thoughts before sleep overtook them.

* * *

On the second day of the Vytal tournament, Pyrrha found herself feeling a strange mix of aggravated, worried beyond belief, and saddened. When she had woken up that morning she had been met by the very unpleasant sight of Jaune's empty bed. There was no note left behind, no message waiting for her on her scroll, and no indication that he would be back anytime soon.

This, Pyrrha felt, could mean nothing good, and she found herself keeping a careful eye on the state of his aura.

Jaune himself whistled a happy tune as he met up with Reese at the airship dock, and laughed as they shared a high five, and a small kiss before boarding. Jaune steadied himself and hoped that she didn't think it was weird that he got motion sick easily.

He made it through almost half the flight down into Vale before his stomach learned of his treachery. Jaune was very happy he hadn't eaten any breakfast yet as he vomited into a nearby trashcan, his stomach's vengeance no doubt for him taking it on an airship ride.

When he returned to his and Reese's seats, after emptying whatever was left in his stomach since his late night snack, Jaune couldn't help but feel worried. Yang had certainly not been impressed by his vomiting powers when he first met her, so what would someone as cool as Reese think?

"You okay dude?" Reese asked with slight worry, afraid that their totally awesome day would have to be canceled. Jaune waved it off.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just get a little queasy when I fly. Motion sickness and all that." Reese smiled.

"Oh, dude, same. Here take one of these." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of pills. "Motion sickness is a huge problem for me. You'd think I wouldn't have made my weapon a hoverboard, but that's what I get for falling in love with skating. These babies take the problem away entirely."

"... are you an Angel..." Jaune asked as he stared starstruck at the bottle of heaven in this divine being's hands. He slowly reached for the pills, careful to not move too fast lest this magical creation, no doubt forged by the great Monty himself, shatter in his hands.

His fingers were less than an inch from the bottle when Reese suddenly held it to her chest. "To answer your question; probably not, I don't have any wings after all. And before you get too hasty, Jauney boy, I think I deserve something in return for giving you these pills..." she said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Jaune's face fell for a small moment before he realized exactly what she meant. He was all too happy to give her exactly what she wanted. He leaned in and kissed her hard. She squeaked happily, kissing him back, and handed him the pills as they separated, one of which he downed as fast as possible.

"Thanks," he said.

"I should be the one saying that," she replied breathlessly, smiling as widely as she could.

"So... what do you wanna do first? I don't know any places here in Vale so you're the shot caller this time." Jaune's ears perked up at her words. He hoped that the 'this time' meant there would be a 'next time.'

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet, so finding someplace to eat would be nice."

Reese nodded frantically at his suggestion, "Yes! I'm totally starving!"

At her enthusiastic agreement, they headed out as soon as the airship docked, hoping that their stomachs would soon be appeased with the offering of sustenance. Jaune grabbed Reese's hand and broke into a slight run as he knew immediately where they could go. "I know this totally kick ass place that serves the best freaking pancakes!" Reese herself was all too happy to follow his lead.

They came to a stop in front of a rather low key building surrounded by what seemed like much more impressive displays of Vale's style of architecture. The small building wasn't busy at all, and Reese was sure that she would never have known this place even served food if not for Jaune.

Going inside, their ears were suddenly greeted with the sound of some old pop-punk radio anthem from years ago, and the smell of bacon and eggs and maple syrup. It was still early enough that the amount of customers bordered on zero.

As soon as they got to the counter, Jaune already knowing what he was going to order for both him and Reese, a middle aged woman came out from the kitchen, her bright red eyes lighting up as she recognized one of her regular customers.

"Jaune! Sweetheart, how have you been? It's been forever since I last saw you~" she cooed, quickly making her way around the counter and giving Jaune a big hug.

He returned the hug and Reese realized that he must come here often when he was less busy at school. "Where's the rest of your team? More specifically, where's my best customer?" The woman laughed. "I swear that girl will vacuum down as many pancakes as you can put in front of her." Reese knew that she must have been talking about that Nora girl she had seen fight in the tournament. Jaune laughed along with her.

"Are you gonna introduce me, Jaune?" Reese asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Yes, Jaune, don't you know it's rude not to introduce your lady friend?" Jaune could only laugh awkwardly.

"No, sorry... Wilma this is Reese, Reese this is Wilma. I met Reese yesterday after her team fought in the tournament, and Wilma here is the best damn cook I've ever met, aside from my mom of course." He said to both of them.

"You give me too much credit Jaune, way too much. But thank you anyway. You two can sit anywhere your heart desires, feel free to order whenever." Wilma said.

"Two orders of pancakes please." Wilma didn't look surprised at all. She laughed while Jaune took Reese's hand and led her to a random unoccupied table.

They took their seats, but their hands immediately found each other once again over the table.

"Before we eat, I must warn you," Jaune said as his eyes grew steely, the serious tone in his voice took on making Reese raise an eyebrow, her interests peaked, "Once you taste Wilma's pancakes there is a chance any and all other pancakes you eat from this point forward will taste like dirt in comparison. This is no laughing matter, I haven't been able to enjoy pancakes not made by Wilma in months, and I only know of one who's been able to withstand this Flowers of Algernon effect; Nora, the Queen of pancakes."

Reese thought about whether or not she would be able to stand not enjoying any other pancake for such a potentially long, long time. When the festival ended she was going back to Haven, after all, where Wilma was most certainly not. Could she take that kind of torture if these pancakes were indeed as good as Jaune said they are? Yes, she felt. Perhaps some things were just worth it.

Within minutes Wilma came out from the kitchens and set two plates down in front of them. Reese looked down at the medium sized stack of fluffy goodness before her, her mouth salivating at the delicious smell they were giving off. She looked back up at Jaune and grabbed the syrup on the table without taking her eyes off of his. She flipped open the lid on the container and narrowed her eyes.

"Bring on the pancakes." She tilted the bottle and the syrup fell over the stack like a waterfall of sweetness. She didn't mess around with syrup, Jaune noticed, as by the time she was done her pancakes were completely and utterly drenched.

Jaune smirked at the liberal amount of syrup Reese poured onto her stack of heaven, reaching out and taking the jar strawberry jam that Wilma had also placed on the table for himself. Using the ancient Arc family art of pancake eating, he poured the perfect amount of jam onto his first pancake, spreading the strawberry goodness all over it, and then he rolled it up and began eating it with his hands.

Reese took the jar and poured what was left on pancakes, and, noticing that there was also a jar of peanut butter on the table for whatever reason, put a bunch of that on there as well. Jaune's eyes bulged out of his head as she took a bite of the horribly sugary, unhealthy mess and hummed in delight.

' _I think Nora and Ruby just met their match…'_ he thought.

Reese's mind expanded as she chewed, her senses reeling at the discovery of the holy taste of what she could only describe as Valhalla, Heaven, and Nirvana in their purest forms.

Jaune was content eating his own pancakes through the Arc family tradition, but one thing was missing. As his first pancake disappeared down his gullet, Jaune waved at Wilma, who, unfortunately, understood what he wanted. She would never understand how a mother could let their child eat _garlic sauce_ with pancakes, but she also felt like she didn't honestly want to know the answer.

Wilma just followed through with his request, and he put it on his pancakes. Before he could even get a bite, though, Reese snatched his pancake and put a big piece of it into her mouth, savoring the flavor of the pancake drizzled in garlic sauce.

Jaune gave her a deadpan look for a moment as she enjoyed _his_ heavenly pancake, but it soon turned into a smile as she cut off another piece of pancake and held it out for him. He leaned forward and let her feed it to him, feeling that somehow it tasted even better than normal.

She had a somewhat teasing look in her eyes as she watched him chew, making him look away from her in slight embarrassment. Eventually, after what seemed like a whole hour of savoring the perfect fluffiness before them, they finished it all off. Much to Jaune's surprise, Reese seemed not at all affected by her choice of a meal and seemed much too enthusiastic about getting out and about. Whereas he was regretting eating pancakes at all.

"That was yummy, but now let's do something awesome!" Reese's excitement was clear and Jaune happily shared it.

"I know a Place we can go that I'm sure you'll like," Jaune said as they made their way back to the streets of Vale. Reese grinned at him and their hands intertwined as she motioned for him to lead the way.

After about ten minutes of walking, Jaune stopped and Reese's jaw dropped. "Welcome to the coolest skate park in Vale," Jaune said. Reese fell to her knees. Dozens of drained pools, ramps, rails, and half-pipes greeted her eyes, and the graffiti brought with it a certain flavor of old-school she adored. There were a few other skaters who seemed to have control over one of the pools listening to some old skate-punk tunes on an old boombox. The quality of the song made her think that they were listening to a cassette tape. This place was basically the reanimation of her tween and early teenage years.

"Jaune, I think I'm in love."

To say that Reese enjoyed herself for the next few hours was both redundant and a massive understatement, like saying Nora seemed to enjoy pancakes or that Jaune's sister Verte had a soft spot for him.

Jaune was happy for her, the way her eyes were shining with joy made him feel very warm and fuzzy inside. He also felt slightly scared shitless. Every time Reese went up a ramp and rocketed into the air he thought she would land and break her everything and no matter how many times she perfectly pulled off a trick he couldn't help but wonder if her face had locked up to hide the agony she was in after crushing her spinal cord.

Though Jaune had to say that she was very talented with a board. So talented in fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was a grace in her movements, a type of gentleness that Jaune would never have attributed to skating of any type. She looked so graceful and beautiful as she nailed every landing, and pulled off a perfect grind on every rail she could find. Every time her board flipped, she made the landing look easy.

Eventually, she stopped, taking a seat on the gray concrete beside him and taking a big drink out of a water bottle she had gotten from one of the vending machines. "You're incredible," he murmured, still staring openly at her.

She could feel her cheeks becoming heated, but she still shot him a big grin. "I have to be, right? Otherwise, I'd be kind of useless in combat."

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle as he took a seat beside her, their free hands intertwining on instinct. "Seriously though, I've never seen anyone skate as... well, _awesomely_ as you do, and we had a ton of skaters back in my home town." He said as he squeezed her hand.

Reese's cheeks heated up once more and she smiled at him, not really used to so much praise. "Thanks, but it's nothing that special, really. I'm sure you could pull off some stunts too if you got on a board."

Jaune suddenly felt his fear return, though this time it was for his own safety rather than Reese's.

"NO!" He heard come out of his mouth on instinct. Reese drew away from him, her eyes wide. He cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry, I mean... no thanks. I can't skate worth shit. I'm gonna break every bone in my body if I so much as touch that thing."

Reese laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Nah, I'm sure you'd do fine, man. Just try it." She got back up and offered him a hand. He just stared at it for a while. "Come on... for me?" She pouted, and Jaune groaned at how cute it was.

"Alright fine, but if I fall I'm not getting back on it!"

Needless to say, Jaune fell... a lot. Turns out having the grace and balance of a drunk Borbatusk don't go very well with having to stay on a thin strip of wood with wheels. But after falling straight on his ass, not unlike how Reese herself had fallen the day earlier, Jaune couldn't help but feel his fragile masculine ego shrivel up in a damaged heap, especially when Reese's laughing reached his ears, and as his father's wise words filled his head he got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and got back on the board, regardless how many bones in his ass were broken.

Jaune tried again... and again... and again… and again... and again. He couldn't even stay up for a few seconds each time, but soon the laughing from Reese stopped, and when he fell he didn't hit the ground, no, he fell into her arms. She kept her arms wrapped around his torso as she held him up.

"Jaune... you don't' have to keep trying to impress me," she whispered into his ear. His ears were burning up at the feeling of her hot breath against his skin. "You did a good job for your first time. It's getting late, though, and we should head back."

"Sure," he said back quietly, "But there's one last thing we need to check out before that." Reese gave him an intrigued look as he took her hand and started leading her away from the skate park, ignoring the throbbing pain in his body as his Aura rushed to mend it.

They walked in silence for a while as Jaune lead them out from the heart of Vale and instead up to a grassy hill overlooking the city.

Taking their spots next to each other on the soft grassy ground, Reese held her breath at the sight. It was absolutely breathtaking. As she looked over Vale in silence, a thought came over her that sent her mind into overdrive. In a matter of days, this would be the past. Jaune wouldn't be physically there. It had only been two days, but already they had somehow made a connection. Perhaps it was that they had learned about a few years worth of information yesterday, but Reese felt like she had known Jaune for much longer.

Reese never believed in that soulmate crap before, but if she had to say anyone was her soulmate, it would be Jaune. She felt at home when she was with him. Like, in some past life they were everything to each other. And pretty soon they would be talking over their scrolls, or however else they could. She wanted to leave him with something. Something incredible.

"Jaune..." her voice was unusually soft as she spoke and it got Jaune's attention immediately. As he turned to face her she leaned up to kiss him, climbing onto his lap and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Jaune's hands landed on her butt as her own arms encircled his neck. They held the passionate kiss until the need for air became too great, forcing them to separate. "Let's do something crazy tonight, we're not gonna be able to see each other for much longer after all..." she whispered with a suggestive glint gleaming in her eyes.

Jaune's heart hammered in his throat and he gulped down as much air as he could possibly fit in his lungs. "Crazy? What do you mean exactly, I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything..." the look on her eyes already told him all he needed to know, but confirmation was too important in this situation for him to even consider not asking. If she was indeed saying what he thought she was, he would gladly do it. Being with her in these ways felt so damn good that not doing it felt like it would be a mistake. And there was the fact that if she was saying that, they would need to stop somewhere so he could buy some things…

"I'm sure our teams won't mind if we get a room here in Vale instead of going back to Beacon, it's pretty late after all and we're probably gonna miss all the bullheads anyways..." she closed the distance between them and kissed him again, more softly this time. "Let's make this night a night to remember." She whispered against his lips.

Jaune kissed her back, holding her tightly for a moment, Before they got up and started going back down into Vale, their hands of course intertwined once again.

Stopping only briefly so Jaune could run into a convenience store, they made it to an inn pretty quickly, located very close by the docks so they could make it back bright and early tomorrow morning. Their room was cheap and small, and only had one king sized bed, a TV, and a bathroom with the bare minimum of essentials. Reese thought it served its purpose well. Jaune went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and left her out sitting on the bed. She knew that him brushing his teeth was only an excuse to give him a bit of time to think, but she didn't mind it. She used the time to think as well.

She was nervous, no surprise there, but she was beyond excited as well. A part of her wondered if she was really ready for this, and she was sure had it been anyone other than Jaune she wouldn't even consider going this far, but with Jaune, she knew she wanted to do this. With Jaune, she felt that she was ready. With Jaune, she felt a connection that she wanted to imprint onto her through this physical act.

That's why when the bathroom door opened she didn't run away. She just smiled at him, trying to convey as much as she could that she was going to try and make this amazing. And the smile he gave her in return said the same thing to her.

All time stopped as he took his spot next to her on the bed, and it stayed that way for a short while as they drank in the silence, and what was about to happen. Without even hesitating Jaune leaned towards her and pulled her lips into his, falling down with her sideways onto the bed. His hand slipped down her side and onto her lower back. He pulled her closer and she moaned as her body connected with his.

Reese's hands came up to rest on Jaune's shoulders as they kissed, tongues dancing with one other's. She slowly climbed onto him, their mouths still connected, and straddled his waist as his hands went down to her butt once again. Reese couldn't help but giggle into their kiss at how much he seemed to like her ass, she was hardly complaining though, his firm palms groping her behind felt fantastic.

Reese felt herself growing hot rather quickly, her clothing quickly becoming way too much. She didn't dare break the kiss to take anything off yet though. Jaune's hands found their way over every inch of her body, clothed or not. Her toned legs and thighs apparently being a favorite of his, she noted. She increased the pace of the kiss and Jaune didn't protest at all, wanting just as much as she did to hurry onwards, but being conflicted in the knowledge that it would be much sweeter if they took it slow.

As the fickle bitch that was the need for oxygen got the better of them, Reese raised herself to sit straight on Jaune's hips, her hands resting on his lower stomach. Tentatively she raised her arms, hoping Jaune understood what she wanted, her cheeks ablaze with both excitement and embarrassment.

Jaune quickly got to work lifting up her hoodie and undershirt, much to her pleasure, and pulling it off her completely, revealing the thin, white tank top she wore underneath. She lowered her hands and tugged on his hoodie as well, ripping it off of him frantically. She leaned down and kissed his neck, her kiss quickly turning into playful bites and licks. If there was any doubt in either of their minds that this was a dumb idea, it was gone. They wanted each other badly, and both of them knew it.

She dragged her fingers down his chest over his t-shirt as she continued to give him hickeys, causing a shiver to go throughout Jaune's body, and quickly let her hands wander up underneath his shirt, her mouth practically beginning to water at the feeling of his toned abs beneath her fingertips.

Jaune hummed in pleasure at Reese's ministrations, but still, he felt it was unfair that Reese herself wasn't getting as much attention. To remedy this, he hiked up her thin tank top, but when she showed no signs of wanting to stop her _playing_ to raise her arms again, Jaune tore it open and let his hands find her bra-covered breasts.

She moaned into his neck, suddenly becoming too weak to even move. He groped and squeezed through her bra, but found that he really, really wanted it out of the way. It was an annoyance he didn't want to put up with. Finally, she raised up again and allowed him to strip off the remains of her top, leaving her chest very nearly bare. She pulled his shirt up and off and just grinned at his very, very toned stomach, and abs. And that was when she realized just how incredibly lucky she was in as many ways as she was.

She reached back and unhooked her bra, holding it to her chest before letting it fall. Jaune's eyes immediately trailed over every inch of exposed flesh, and he felt like conveying to her just how absolutely stunning and beautiful she was. But talking would have ruined the moment, so he simply reached up and continued toying with her now bare breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers and making her coo in pleasure.

Raising his body up he kissed the valley between her breasts, the happy mewls his actions brought making his already rock-hard member twitch against Reese's groin. He kissed his way to her right nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking greedily on it while still massaging her left breast. His free hand began trailing its way down to her shorts, swiftly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper on them.

Reese regained as much control over her body as possible and slapped his hands away, giggling with a predatory glint in her eye. "Nuh uh, if you wanna see me, you're going to have to work for it." She winked and stuck out her tongue, and Jaune gladly followed along, increasing the pace of his licking and sucking. She cried out as he pushed her down in her weakened state and switched their roles.

With Jaune now on top of her, Reese ground her hips up against his as his hand once again descended to try and rid her of her shorts. He let out a husky growl at her action, and she could easily tell there was something very hard in his pants rubbing against her leg. The knowledge that she was making him so excited sparked her own excitement even further and as Jaune's hand made its way inside her shorts she offered no resistance, feeling far too aroused to play these games anymore.

He didn't try to take them off, instead, he started playing with her through the fabric of her panties, happily enjoying the sounds she started making upon contact. He leaned down and took a page from her book as he started licking and sucking at the soft skin on her neck, leaving marks behind that she knew she would have to cover up later. Or not. She'd much rather let the world know. It seemed like the heat was increasing, and the wetness from her nethers made it very clear to the both of them that things were ready to move forward.

Taking yet another page out of Reese's playful book, Jaune stopped both his rubbing of her core through her panties and his kissing of her neck, bringing his drenched fingers to lips and licking them clean, making Reese bite down hard on her lips at the image. Reese's taste was an odd one, Jaune thought, but he certainly enjoyed the salty sweetness of it. He gave her a smirk before beginning to kiss his way down her chest, placing a long lick on either of her nipples on the way, halting his progress just above the hem of her shorts.

Reese let out a groan of annoyance as he didn't continue his rubbing of her core, instead choosing to make his way down her legs, placing soft, tickling kisses all over them. He slowly pulled off her boots and socks, nuzzling her delicate feet before kissing his way up to her shorts again.

Very torturously slowly, he set to work slipping them off inch by inch. She offered no resistance, she was far much too into this to ever do that again. She had decided to just give in, and this made Jaune very happy. Once he pulled them about halfway down her toned legs, he stopped. She bit her lip again, this time harder as he drew close to her incredibly soaked panties. Mint green in color, they were just light enough that her wetness allowed him to see through them. Jaune licked his lips, making her face go even brighter at the thought of him 'digging in.' He offered her one slow lick, and she shivered and held in a high pitched mewl.

"P-please..." she begged, and Jaune couldn't say no. He placed a kiss directly on her center before pulling her panties down too. She couldn't believe that this was happening, after so many years of imaging this very scenario, she couldn't believe how incredible it felt. She spread her legs as much as she could with the cloth bondage still on her, she wanted to show Jaune her everything.

Jaune ran his fingers lightly over her wet folds, making her squirm underneath his touch, before leaning in a placing a slow lick over the entirety of her core. Reese moaned loudly at his action, her hands coming to play with her breasts. He dragged his tongue slowly up and down her folds a few times Before pushing it in between them, his fingers helping to spread her lips.

Reese gripped at the bed's covers as hard as she could, enjoying the way Jaune explored her most intimate parts. She gasped for air as his tongue sped up, and he started to insert the tip of his pointing finger. "J-Jaune!" She grabbed his messy hair and tried to pull him even closer as gently as possible. "More..." She writhed as he inserted more of his finger and licked at her clit softly. She cried out in a high pitch, not at all ready for the sudden bump in pleasure.

"Jaune! I-I'm-!" Reese moaned loudly and clenched her thighs around Jaune's head as she came, her moan turning into a scream as he kept licking and sucking on her clit, making her orgasm last longer than she ever thought possible. Her legs shook as she tried to calm herself, body twitching every so often from the trip to paradise she had just experienced. She felt Jaune's tongue still exploring her pussy, drinking up as much of her juices as he could.

Eventually, he pulled up and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned automatically without even thinking. Jaune let her catch her breath as he gazed upon the state he had left her in. Sweat was running down her body as her arms laid limply to her side, and her legs shook as she held them up, her panties and shorts still stuck between her legs. Jaune helped her out of them completely and admired her naked form before she took a deep breath and pushed him down. She tiredly got to work taking off his jeans.

She didn't care of she felt tired though, she wanted more still. Stamina be damned, she needed to feel Jaune inside her. She practically ripped down the zipper to his pants and unbuttoned them as quickly as her shaking hands could, pulling them and his boxers down as soon as she could.

She froze at the sight of his erect cock, looking at it as if she were so terribly confused at what to do next. Jaune had seemed like he knew what he was doing, but she knew for sure he had just done whatever his instincts told him to. His nervousness gave away that he was a virgin. She tentatively traced her hand along his shaft, and he groaned as she gave it a test lick. She knew that despite how wet she was, it wasn't going to go in as easy as it could if they were both lubricated. She placed the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, going as deep down as she could, which admittedly wasn't as far as she had hoped she could take it. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her not moments ago.

She worked diligently as he grabbed the back of her head and moaned, guiding her along. She grasped what she needed to do fairly quickly, and soon she was able to suppress her gag reflex enough that she could take him fairly deep. She drooled, unable to keep it all in, and it trailed down his cock, lubricating it enough that she felt it was okay to continue. She let go of his shaft and straddled him once more, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. She reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a few square packages stuck together, pulling one off of the chain and ripping it open with her teeth before putting the condom on his shaft.

"Ready?" Reese asked as they looked deep into each other's eyes, Jaune merely smiling and kissing her softly in response. Slowly, she lowered herself down on his shaft, her mouth falling open and tongue hanging out as he filled her insides. She had never felt something so good in her life, touching herself felt like a joke compared to this, and she vocalized her thoughts with a loud moan, resting her hands on his chest to steady herself as she took another inch inside her.

She remained still as she got used to the feeling of having him inside of her, her entire world changing just from the feeling alone. She had never been much of a sexual person, but this feeling... it was something she wanted more of. She cried loudly in ecstasy when she even moved an inch.

"Fuck..." she was too sensitive. This was going to be a wild ride, she knew. "Okay, you can move..." Jaune obeyed, grinding his hips into hers, pulling out only an inch before pushing back in. It was as if the world was ending.

Jaune grunted as Reese came down to meet him on his second thrust, the warm, tight feeling all around his cock making his head spin. If he had thought her mouth was heaven, being inside her felt like standing before Monty himself. Their pace was as slow as they could manage in their lust adhered states, both of them moaning with each meeting of their hips. After some time passed, neither of them having been able to keep track of minutes or hours ever since they got into the room, Reese leaned down and met him in a searing kiss, tentatively gyrating her hips and causing both of them to gasp in pleasure.

Jaune didn't want any of this to end, but he could feel his release was not far off, and Reese could feel hers was nearing as well, and they were feeling far too amazing to stop just for that reason. Thrust after thrust, their flesh slapped against the other's, and the gasps of pleasure became much more frantic and wild. Reese's body was lighting up with electricity, sparks flowing through their mouths as their tongues continued to dance. Second by second, they neared an ending they saw coming from miles away, and finally, Reese reared up, arching her back and falling on Jaune's cock one last time, letting out an ear piercing scream.

Jaune dug his fingers into her thighs as he screamed with her, feeling her juices splashing down on his hips and his own load being stopped by the condom. Reese sat rigidly on his shaft for a moment, eyes rolled back and drool falling from her wide open mouth before she started regaining some of her senses and looked down at him. They met in another searing kiss as she pulled herself off from Jaune's still rock hard member, but the kiss wasn't nearly as long as any of the ones they'd shared before as she broke it and made her way down to his crotch again, her own hovering over his face. Her hands swiftly rid him of his rubber protection and she once again put his shaft in his mouth, greedily licking it clean from all semen.

Jaune watched on, clearly happy that she had decided to do that. She crawled up beside him and fell as she gulped it all down as well as she could. The two of them exhausted in every single way possible. Jaune grabbed her hand. "We should probably take a shower..." she didn't want to get up, though she knew he was right. She grunted meekly in response, and Jaune knew that the only way he was going to get her in the shower was to pick her up. He got off the bed and did so, taking her into the bathroom and placing her in the tub. She rubbed her eyes as Jaune gathered the few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and one of the small wrapped body soaps.

They enjoyed their short, but warm joint shower and fell into bed. Both eager to not sleep alone for once.

* * *

Jaune was woken up the next morning by the very uncomfortable feeling of his scroll buzzing against his left foot. For a moment he wondered how mad Ozpin would be if he smashed the thing under his heel, but he forgot about it when he felt something shift against his chest. Something warm. Something incredibly beautiful. Something that was making the cutest noises he had ever heard with every breath.

Reese looked absolutely unreal to him at that moment. The way in which she shifted to get more comfortable and force her mind back to sleep, the way in which she groaned "Five more minutes, please..."

Jaune pushed his jeans off the bed, and with them went the buzzing scroll. He grabbed Reese by her side and pulled her as close as possible to his chest.

"Morning," he whispered. She smiled and opened her eyes, finding nothing but a bunch of blue floof in the way. Jaune immediately cleared it away for her.

"Hi..." she whispered back quietly, her cheeks reddening at the soreness in her body and the fact that both she and Jaune were still naked. _'Last night wasn't just a dream...'_ she thought as she smiled up at him, never having been more comfortable. She was no longer a virgin. She had shared her virginity with the guy who's chest she was resting on. She was happy she shared it with Jaune Arc.

Jaune himself had similar thoughts, but mostly he was just thinking that was fast. They definitely rode the plane, most people walk. But, for some reason, it felt perfectly natural. And he felt great. Reese seemed like the kind of person who lived life fast, it wasn't too surprising that they would end up here if he really thought about it. He was happy he got to share last night with this goddess before him.

"Hi," he finally replied sheepishly. Reese started giggling, and before long they were both laughing. Jaune pressed his forehead against hers as it died down and both felt at peace.

They shared a quiet, intimate moment, neither feeling any want to break it, but no matter how hard they tried, the universe seemed to have other plans.

 _"Manual answering override complete,"_ a synthetic voice called out from the floor in front of their bed, and Jaune sighed as he realized what was happening. Pyrrha must have gone to one of the teachers and gotten their override code for his scroll, making it automatically answer even if he didn't want to.

Surprisingly, though, it was Nora who spoke. "Jaune! Where the heck are you, Pyrrha is furious! It's kind of scary... also we're all super worried about you because you didn't come back last night!" He couldn't help but laugh while Reese just stayed quiet, not wanting to give away anything before she knew if he was comfortable with people knowing.

Jaune sat up on the bed, giving Reese an apologetic look. "I'm okay Nora, but you did just wake me up," he lied, mostly so he could get away with putting a sharp tone in his voice.

"Eep! Sorry, Jaune-y~! But where are you, seriously. Pyrrha is really worried, she didn't even eat breakfast!" And that was when Jaune looked at the clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock. Jaune sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry Nora, I just... I went into Vale with someone I met at the festival, she wanted me to show her around but I guess we lost track of time. The bullheads stopped making runs before we could get back so we had to get a room- I mean, rooms at an inn near the docks."

"You made a new friend? That's awesome! I can't wait to meet her what did you guys do yesterday was it fun can I come with next time that would be so sweet we could get pancakes together and then do all this cool stuff it would be so awes- hey, Pyrrha! I got a hold of Jaune, wanna talk to him?" Jaune smiled at Reese as she tried her hardest to contain her laughter. He was really happy he met her, not only because it meant he wouldn't die a virgin later when Pyrrha killed him, but he hadn't connected like he had to her ever since he left home.

There was a muffled sound over the scroll as if Nora was handing it over to someone. "Jaune Arc," came the incredibly angry sound of Pyrrha's voice over the scroll. "You tell me right now where you've been! I've been worried sick! You just leave without telling any of us all day, not even one note on your bed, and then you don't come back all night?!" Her voice calmed slightly, and then she no longer sounded angry as much as she did worried. "What could you have possibly been doing?"

"No, no, don't worry P," came Nora's voice faintly from the background. "He made a new friend yesterday and showed her around Vale, and they didn't make it back to the docks in time!" Jaune knew at that moment that she wouldn't be as worried as before, but hearing his 'new friend' was a she, and that they had stayed the night in Vale after hanging out all day... he knew Pyrrha probably had it all spot on in her head.

"Is this true Jaune...?"

"Yeah..." Jaune laughed nervously. He felt awkward talking about this with the girl he had spent the night with was still in the same room, but as soon as his thoughts turned to Reese he actually felt calmer. Yes he had spent the night with a girl in Vale and worried his team sick, but when compared to how happy he felt as soon as he thought of Reese and how awesome she and their day had been... he couldn't help the big smile that crossed his lips as he turned to look at Reese's laugh-holding form beside him.

Pyrrha sighed deeply over the scroll and she sounded very tired when she spoke, "Just get back to Beacon as soon as possible, we'll talk more then."

"You got it, boss," Jaune said, doing a tiny little salute. Reese finally laughed, and then Pyrrha hung up the phone. A brief flash of panic struck him when he realized that Pyrrha definitely had to have heard her. He got up from the bed and picked up his jeans, going into the pocket and pulling out his scroll. Opening it up, he was greeted with the sight of over 30 messages. Almost all of them from Pyrrha, and one from Nora.

"Wow, she must really care about you a lot," Reese said, looking over his shoulder. Jaune didn't really know how he should respond to that.

"Yeah, she does. Maybe a bit too much, sometimes, you know?"

"I know how you feel, my team leader, Arslan, is going to be REALLY upset with me. Sometimes I make her worry. She's such a mother goose. But of course, if she heard me say that, I think she would kick my ass." Reese smiled affectionately.

The silence came back, and whereas before it was comfortable, there was an unspoken question in the air after the call that made this silence slightly uncomfortable.

Neither of them wanted to be the one to breach the subject, but they both knew they had to at least mention it. With a sigh Jaune sat down next Reese on the bed, taking her hand in his right while playing with the covers with the other. Reese squeezed his hand as she scooted up next to him, using her hoodie to cover herself up somewhat, and they both turned to each other.

"So..." Jaune began, his voice serious, "Are we... _something_ now?"

Reese looked down at their joined hands, not really sure of the answer. "I honestly don't know... maybe? I'm not saying I don't want to, I really like you, Jaune, but..." she trailed off, Jaune nodding absentmindedly.

"I think..." Jaune said, trailing off to think a bit more about everything. "I think we are what we are. And what we are can just be whatever. If that makes sense." He nodded as if he just said something sagely. And he might as well have said something sagely because the look on Reese's face bordered on life changing realization.

"Jaune, do you want us to be _something_?" She asked, her voice a little careful. Jaune nodded and Reese couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips. "Then let's be something. Let's be _something_. I like you, you like me, there's no need to put a label on it. We don't need to be together-together or friends with benefits, we can just be _something_ , end of story."

Jaune mulled her words over in his head for a moment, before he grinned too. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, still grinning after they broke it.

" _Something_ is perfect." He agreed. "But now that we've got this figured out, we should probably get on with the day." The grin fell from her lips and she looked down at her naked body, not feeling an ounce uncomfortable. If she could just stay with Jaune in the room forever, she had no doubt in her mind she would. Jaune got to work dressing up from nothing after finding all his clothes lying haphazardly about. Reese followed soon after.

Upon leaving their room they immediately checked out and went to grab a seat on the bullhead leaving at the soonest time. Once they were seated, Reese offered Jaune another pill, which he took gratefully after _paying_ her with another kiss.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, their hands (you guessed it!) linked together like they always seemed to be, and Jaune smirked. "You didn't lie earlier, this was awesome."

They shared a laugh as they made their way back to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Stars: I combined chapters four and five. Not for any real reason, I just didn't like the dramatic shift combining the first three chapters had on the fourth. 4,000 words didn't seem like a big shift previously, but going from 10,000 to 4,000 felt odd, and really not as consistent as I would have liked.

* * *

Jaune felt... simply amazing when the bullhead finally docked at Beacon. He and Reese were something and that was enough for him. Their day, and night, together had been the most fun he had had in a long time and he felt a connection to Reese. Just what this connection was or where it came from he honestly didn't care about, he just wanted to continue spending time with the awesome girl whose hand was in his and whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"We are so doing this again. _All_ of it. The moment we get some free time we're hanging out, you got that?" Jaune was perfectly aware that what Reese had just said was in no way a question, it was an order. An order he intended to follow without hesitation.

"Absolutely." Reese grinned up at him as she clutched his hand a little tighter.

They stood up from their seats and made their way out of the bullhead, and as soon as their feet hit familiar ground Reese let go of Jaune's hand as he was thrown to the ground by a very enthusiastic pink blur.

"Oh my gosh, you're back! I can't believe it Pyrrha was so sure you were never coming back and I was like nah Jaune would never leave us and here you are and I was right and she was wrong and that's amazing because I don't know how we'd be able to function without you because to be honest I get kind of lost in battle nowadays and I really don't know what to do unless you tell m-"

"Nora!" Nora immediately jumped off of the dazed Jaune.

"Eep! Coming Ren!" She bolted back to Ren and Pyrrha who, as opposed to Nora, made a rather calm entrance. Jaune rose from the ground with the help of a giggling Reese, and Pyrrha eyed the way they didn't mind being so close as she held Jaune tightly for support while he regained his bearings.

"Jaune. Where have you been? Why didn't you leave a message or note?" Her voice was calm and controlled, uncomfortably so, and Jaune could easily tell that Pyrrha was very unhappy with his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Pyr, I just got so excited that I kinda... forgot. We've just been... hanging out and then we lost track of time." At that moment Jaune realized none of his teammates might recall who Reese was, he had never mentioned her after all and her team was ejected in the first round of the tournament. "So... Reese, these are my teammates; Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Guys, this is Reese."

Pyrrha, tense as could be, extended a hand and Reese shook it. "It's an honor, Miss Nikos." Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such a reply from someone who looked so... Reese-like.

"Just Pyrrha, please."

"Sure thing." Reese was suddenly pulled into a tight and painful hug from Nora.

"Any friend of Jaune's is a friend of mine!" The energetic ginger shouted happily before being called back by Ren yet again. She released Reese and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry I get kind of excited."

"I-it's cool." She approached Ren, who seemed content to just stay where he was with a very calm expression on his face. "Nice to meet you, Ren."

"Likewise," he replied, sending her a very knowing look. She gulped, wondering if this man could see into her mind, or just always seemed like he knew everything you did and were going to do.

A ping from Reese's only now turned on scroll caught everyone's attention and Jaune wanted to chuckle at the cute pout making its way onto her face as she read the message she had just gotten. "Aww man," she whined, sending an apologetic look to everyone gathered, though she stopped on Jaune, "Arslan, my team leader, just found out I'm back and she wants me back at our room _yesterday_. I gotta head out."

Jaune gave her an understanding smile, swiftly taking out his own scroll and typing out a quick message. Reese's scroll pinged again and a message from an unknown number welcomed her, though she knew it was from Jaune.

"I'll call you later." He said with a wink and a smile, making a similar smile break out on Reese's face too. Without really thinking about it, she closed the distance between them. She stood up on her toes and gave Jaune a quick kiss on the lips, before turning around and sprinting towards the housing for the foreign students, throwing one last wave over her shoulder before she disappeared out of sight.

The only one the kiss had really affected was Pyrrha, who in the blink of an eye had suddenly had all of her worst fears confirmed right before her eyes. She turned without saying a word and stormed off quickly. Jaune cocked his head in confusion at her exit as Nora suddenly ran after her. Ren stayed behind and flicked Jaune in the forehead.

"Hey, what'd I do?!"

"Everything..."

* * *

Reese nearly slammed through the door so excitedly that it almost burst off its hinges. Arslan rose from her desk with a stern look on her face, her tone equally as stern. "And just where have you been, Reese!?" The smile disappeared from Reese's face before appearing again a moment later.

"Arslan, boy have I got a story for you!"

"Nu-uh, don't even think about it. You're not getting out of telling me where the hell you've been for the past 36 hours and why the hell you turned off your bloody scroll! I've been worried sick!"

Reese completely ignored her team leader's words, grabbing said team leader by the hand and dragging them to her bed. "So, I met this awesome guy yest- no, it was two days ago, after our match, and we hung out all day talking about awesome stuff! His name is Jaune and he loves X-Ray and Vav too and he's really cute sometimes and super hot sometimes and we went into Vale yesterday and we ate pancakes together and then we went to a skate park!" Arslan was starting to get scared. Not because Reese was smiling like a madman, but because she hadn't taken a single breath during that entire sentence.

"Hang on," Arslan started, holding up her hands to stop Reese from going on another rant, "Jaune? Jaune Arc? That guy who started arguing with the other team during his team's match?"

"Yep, that's the one! Oh my gosh, he's such a cutie! Arslan, I've struck gold! We have like this absolutely awesome bond already, and I know it sounds weird but... wow, it just feels so right!" Reese seemed to grow a bit distant, and the smile on her face told that even more was going on if Arslan was reading it right.

"Okay, but where were you last night? You aren't telling me you guys hung out for literally all of that time...?"

Reese could feel her cheeks heat up slightly, but she was in no way ashamed. In fact, she wanted to share what she had done with Arslan too. "About that... well... we kinda did hang out... in a hotel room... together..."

Arslan's eyes widened and her jaw fell open for a moment. "W-wait!" She stammered out, "Y-you're not actually saying you two..."

Reese only smiled wider, pulling down her hoodie and undershirt slightly to reveal her neck. Along with the bite marks on it. "We did... and it was amazing~..."

"I mean... I am not at all one to say you shouldn't do _that_ if you want to, but knowing you... after only two days?" Arslan was in disbelief. As long as she had known Reese, she had thought the girl had absolutely no interest in anything other than skating and fighting. To say she was a tomboy was a massive understatement. Boys were rather low on her list of priorities.

"After two days of awesomeness... Arslan I was so sure that I wanted to give that guy my virginity. I was more sure than I've ever been about anything. If only you could feel how I felt at that exact moment you'd understand. Jaune... he showed that he was worthy of a gift like that. Trust me."

"If you're certain... then... I'm happy you found someone. Though it doesn't excuse you turning off your Scroll..." Arslan's shocked expression dissolved into an almost motherly frown. A frown Reese had seen more times than she could count.

"I'm sorry, I was just having so much fun with Jaune... and then I kinda didn't want you to interrupt us..." just thinking back to what she and Jaune had shared less than 24 hours ago made a warm tingle erupt in Reese's stomach. "It was _so much better_ than touching yourself... that guy has both an awesome body and an awesome tongue..."

Arslan developed a reticent expression at this statement. "O-oh yeah?" She didn't really know how exactly she felt about Reese divulging such information to her. She supposed it was a show of trust, but at the same time, Reese was sort of like a sister to her. A sister she felt really protective over.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I could tell you how absolutely wonderful it felt and have you understand without having experienced it first. Oh gosh, Arslan when we finally took that last step and he thrust inside me? I felt like I was going to die. In a very good way..." Reese blushed an even deeper shade of red and her body began to grow warm from the thought.

No words left Arslan's mouth this time, her cheeks ablaze with color. Reese talking about Jaune... especially in such a vivid and graphic fashion... she didn't want to admit it was starting to make her feel _tingly._

"I thought most of those girls in porn were faking it, but, honestly, I'm starting to doubt it... it felt so good... me riding him, riding his cock... and he tasted so good too..." with every word that left Reese's lips, Arslan could feel herself feeling weirder and weirder. She was getting turned on, but this was Reese's boyfriend, right? She shouldn't get turned on by someone who wasn't hers, right?

"U-um... R-Reese? Are you sure you should be talking to me about your boyfriend that way?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." This made Arslan so confused, as soon as it left Reese's lips. "Yeah, we're just... something. It feels right that way. You know? I mean you probably don't know. But it does, take my word for it."

"So you two don't have feelings for... or you do but you're not together…?"

Reese giggled, seeing Arslan so confused was honestly hilarious to her. "We talked about it. We have feelings for each other, I'm sure of that, but aren't in a relationship we're just... something. So we can see other people if we want." Just then an idea came to her, making her smile and bounce excitedly.

"You know, I've got a way for you to see just what I mean when I talk about Jaune~..." Arslan wasn't sure she liked where this was going, or the tone in Reese's voice, and she was totally sure she didn't like how her body felt like it was heating up even more...

"W-where are you going with this, Reese...?" She asked cautiously, trying feebly to deny how tingly she felt.

"I'm sure Jaune would have nothing against showing you exactly how good he can make you feel~..."

"Reese! Absolutely not!" Arslan shouted in a high voice. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, but I will not do such things with a complete stranger!" Her voice, though she tried to make it sound harsh, only revealed how embarrassed she was that the thought of doing it with a stranger made her so hot.

"Oh come on Ars! Trust me, you wouldn't regret it! Besides, you're so tense these days you could use the stress relief..." Reese said slyly.

Arslan had no intention of revealing how right Reese was. With their loss against team RWBY and subsequent elimination from the tournament, Arslan couldn't deny she had been feeling both stressed and tense. Team ABRN was supposed to be the best, and then they had been defeated so early. It had, and still did in a way, made her frustrated, but sleeping with some random guy couldn't be the answer, right?

Though... this wasn't some random guy. This was someone who Reese really liked, someone who had apparently caught the attention of one of the most romance-shy girls Arslan had ever met. And if what Reese said was true, Jaune would surely be able to make her at least feel goo- NO! Bad brain!

"I can talk to Jaune later about it... we're meeting up for round 2 in as soon as we can~..."

"I-I don't know Reese..." Arslan couldn't believe that she was even considering doing it. But she couldn't deny that she was. It was her body's fault, she deduced. When this conversation was over she would no longer feel the pull towards promiscuity.

"Just trust me Ars... everything will be fine if you decide to. But I'm not going to push you. It's your decision to make. But personally, I think you should go for it," Reese finished with a wink.

"I-I'll think about it…"

"That's all I ask. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go take some pictures of my boobies and send them to Jaune~..."

 _'Jaune Arc... what have you done to my sweet, innocent little Reese...?'_

* * *

In team JNPR's dorm room an emotional struggle was going on. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, fighting back the urge to head over to the foreign students' housing and strangle a certain skateboarder... and then the handsome blonde idiot sitting across from her. Nora was at her side, visibly fighting back the urge to rant about how Jaune now had a girlfriend, but she couldn't. Not while Ren had her locked down with his special look.

Jaune was just confused. Happy, thanks to Reese, but confused.

He didn't really want to open his mouth to break the horrible silence that was dominating the entire room, he really, _really_ didn't. Because he knew that if he opened his mouth he was dead. He didn't know why he was dead, or who specifically would cause him to become dead, but he was dead nonetheless.

"Jaune..." started Ren, "Why don't you start from the beginning for us? Tell us what you did all of yesterday."

Jaune blushed, pulling at the collar of his hoodie and his shirt. "W-why? I mean, sure, but why?"

"Just humor us."

"Okay, well about two days ago I introduced myself to Reese, it turned out she was super cool and we got along really well. We share a lot of the same interests, and views, so I asked her if she wanted to hang out. She said yes, and the next day we went out to eat breakfast, we went to the skate park so she could have some fun, and then we just sort of walked around and lost track of time. We got rooms in a hotel and then Nora woke us up with that call. We left and we came back and you know the rest..."

Ren wasn't entirely satisfied with that. Jaune seemed to be leaving some things out. Important things, but he felt that was for the best. The best or not, Pyrrha needed closure on the subject…

"Why. Did. She. Kiss. You. Jaune?" Pyrrha bit out, every single visible muscle in her body looking as tense as steel.

Jaune could only laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his head in that annoying habit of his. "Well... we kinda kissed for the first time two days ago... and then a lot more times while we were in Vale..."

"So she's your girlfriend now?" Nora asked before Ren could stop her, making Pyrrha's already clenched jaw clench even harder.

Before Jaune could answer, trying to come up with a way to explain his and Reese's situation without mentioning their amazing night together, his scrolled pinged. Everyone in the room turned to look at the tablet lying next to Jaune on his bed, all of them quiet, before Pyrrha moved, fast as lightning, and snatched the Scroll up. She quickly unlocked it, having figured out Jaune's password long ago, and saw that he had a message from Reese... with several pictures attached. She almost didn't want to open the message to see what the images within it displayed, she didn't want to confirm her worst fears.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said calmly, panicking horribly on the inside. He could guess as to who would be messaging him from the look on her face. He couldn't know what was inside said message, but he, again, could guess. "Please give me my scroll..." he held out his hand and Pyrrha looked towards his hand, and back to the message. Pyrrha just couldn't do it. She couldn't violate someone's privacy like that. She gave it to Jaune, and as soon as he saw that there were pictures attached he closed the scroll and put it away. It was just too bad that an action as simple as him not looking at the picture pretty much confirmed what the picture was for her.

"Jaune..." her voice was no longer so venomous, but it was every bit as desperate as she looked. "Is she? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not... really..." Jaune started, a small twinkle of hope returning to Pyrrha's eyes. She didn't care if Jaune has a one night stand, everyone needed some release once in awhile after all, and as long as no real feelings were involved she still had a chance of winning the Knight's heart in the end, right?

Then Jaune started talking again and Pyrrha felt her hope die and shrivel away. "I mean, I like Reese. I _really like_ like Reese and she _like_ likes me too, so we _are_ a thing, we just haven't put a label on it. I guess you could call it an open relationship?" He finished with a shrug, not noticing the duality of emotions rampaging in Pyrrha's mind.

 _'Jaune's heart has been stolen, but we can still have his body... we can rightfully take back the heart that is ours by using his "free" body...'_

"That... huh, that's kind of a good idea. I like the sound of that..." Nora said suddenly, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "I think I need to go think about something for a minute!" With those words, Nora ran out of the room, and Jaune got a horrible feeling that he just gave her a terrible idea. Or maybe it was a good thing, perhaps Nora would finally do something about her feelings for Ren.

"So you two are a thing, but she's not your girlfriend? Makes sense. Open relationships are becoming more and more common, really." Ren said, finally taking his gaze off of Pyrrha and adopting a thoughtful expression. Jaune suddenly felt less alone, unaware that he felt so weird about it in the first place. But now his friends weren't calling it weird, everything was perfectly fine. All of his fears were gone. He knew RWBY would have no problem with it, though Ruby might need a little bit of an explanation. Weiss probably couldn't care less about what he does... The thought still stung a bit. And Yang would most likely… just make a pun about it… a horrible one...

Pyrrha was being awfully quiet, but she appeared to no longer be upset.

Jaune smiled at both Ren and Pyrrha, happy to have his team's support. "Ren, I hate to say it, but I think Nora's-"

"I know, Jaune. I know..." Ren let out a sigh as he also left the room, casting a subtle glance at Pyrrha before closing the door behind him. He and Nora would have to have a talk with her.

Jaune turned to his red-haired partner, still smiling, and Pyrrha could help but smile slightly back. Her mind was still a blur of emotions, but Jaune's smiles were always so infectious. "Why don't we have an extra long training session tonight? It'll be my way of saying sorry for not telling you guys where I was and worrying you." Jaune's voice made her smile a little wider and Pyrrha nodded.

"I would like that."

In reality, Jaune actually wanted to spend the night with Reese, but he felt obligated to make it up to Pyrrha. If getting beaten for a while by her made her happy and helped her forgive him, Jaune was sure Reese would understand.

Pyrrha got up and stretched. "I think I'll go and spend some time on the roof while you get ready... I also need to do some thinking," she said, walking out of the door. She stopped before exiting completely and turned to look back at Jaune. "Oh and... I'm sorry. I know I worry too much sometimes." She walked back and hesitated before going in to kiss him on his cheek. At the last second, though, she turned it into a hug, turning around and quickly leaving the room as soon as she let go of him.

As soon as Pyrrha had left, Jaune pulled out his scroll hastily and opened up the message he was sent earlier, pulling up the first picture within the message and smiling like a dope at the arousing image now being displayed on his scroll. It was just a simple pic of Reese's breasts, but her smiling face was enough to make it amazing. Along with the pictures was a short message too; " _Hope this will help until we can meet up again~ :P"_

"I think I have some time..." Jaune mumbled to himself, standing up and hastily heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Jaune smiled happily as he wandered the Beacon grounds, whistling a merry tune as he headed towards where he and Reese had decided to meet up. Another day of fun was on the horizon, he could feel it, and he wanted to share it all with Reese. For once he actually knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to introduce Reese to RWBY, he was sure Ruby and her would get along great, and Reese didn't seem like one to hold grudges.

 _'I wonder what Weiss' reaction will be...'_ he pondered idly as he walked. He still liked the heiress, no matter how many times he had been rejected by her, though he had promised himself he would stop trying to chase her after what had happened at the dance. She liked Neptune, not him, and he had come to terms with that, but that didn't mean his feelings had just withered away. He knew he was in love with her, just like he knew he was in love with Reese, though in a different way.

Upon spotting Reese he broke into a slight jog, and, smiling widely, he came up to her and sat down on the spot next to her on the bench she was occupying. "Hey, Reese," he said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss happily.

"Sup. So... What ya got planned for today?" She asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder as he settled onto the bench.

"Well, I was thinking... I would introduce you to some more of my friends." Reese seemed to grow hesitant at that.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that sounds fun! But I don't really think Pyrrha liked me, and that kind of makes me nervous about meeting more of them."

Jaune blinked. Pyrrha didn't exactly show any type of negative emotions toward Reese upon meeting her for the first time, but the kiss might have put a damper on that. However, Reese didn't exactly stick around to see the aftermath of said kiss.

"How do you know?" Jaune asked.

"Call it a feeling I got from her... she seemed to want to do bad things to me. I could see it in her eyes." Reese shuddered. "I would not want to go up against her either... the invincible Pyrrha Nikos. I would be flattened in a second dude."

"Well, I can assure you that my other friends will like you. Well, three of them might. One of them takes a bit of warming up to. She's a bit... frigid."

"I'm down. If you like 'em I'm sure I'll do too. I have one request for you though, Jaune. Later today, after I've met your friends and we've done whatever else you've planned, can you come with me to see my teammate Arslan? I really want you two to meet."

"Of course, it's not fair that you've met my team and I haven't met yours, after all," Jaune said with a grin that Reese adopted within seconds.

"Sweet! I hope you're ready for tonight too, I want to have our round two as soon as possible~..." Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the sexy look Reese was trying to pull off. How this girl could be this dorky when she wanted to look sexy and yet be the most sensual being he'd ever seen while in bed he had no idea, but her expression was far too cute for him to not lean in kiss her again.

Unfortunately, it had to be a short one, Jaune had packed their day pretty tight and they didn't have much time to just down and explore each other's mouths. He broke the kiss and took Reese's hand, leading her towards where he knew team RWBY would be.

* * *

The library was not at all packed, a fact that Jaune was eternally happy about at the point in time. He decided to just not mention who his friends were and hope everything went smoothly. As he approached the location of both team's usual tables, he saw team RWBY doing their usual thing, which was whatever the heck they did when they couldn't decide on what to do. Reese's eyes widened slightly as he approached the table.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out happily, glad that she finally had an outlet for her boredom. Yang, Weiss, and Blake all looked up from what they were doing, and Weiss went back to filing her nails with a disinterested look on her face. Though, she was smiling, and not attempting to hide that fact.

"Hey, Rubes! I have someone I would like you guys to meet! Officially, because you guys have met before." He turned to Reese, who stepped out from behind him with a chill smile on her face.

"Yo!" She said with a wave.

Blake's mouth turned up in a smirk, but when she spoke her voice wasn't a haughty one. "Skater-girl. Or Reese. I remember you. What are you doing hanging around Jaune?"

Reese was grateful Blake didn't bring up how she had kicked her ass during the tournament, that wound still stung a bit, but she wasn't sour. They had been beaten, fair and Square, so now they just had to train to get stronger. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could there was a blur of red and suddenly she was face to face with one Ruby Rose.

"Was it you who stole Jaune yesterday!"

For a moment neither Jaune or Reese did anything before their faces split into matching grins, and Yang suddenly got very interested.

"Yeah, stole him right out from under your noses!" Her smug smirk actually made Ruby laugh a bit. "In all seriousness, that was me. Jaune came up and talked to me and the rest was like clockwork." She shrugged, but the large smile on her face told them all that she thought it was one of the best things to happen to her. "We just kind of hung out all day, and lost track of time. That was my fault honestly, I was like, Jaune you should get on a skateboard, and he was all like no, I'll suck at it. He did, make no mistake he was absolutely terrible, but he's so stubborn he just kept trying. For a long time too. I blame him, actually, now that I think about it."

"So surprising," Weiss said in a teasing voice. "Jaune has no balance." Ruby snickered at that and Jaune sent her a playful glare.

"So, I heard from a certain someone that totally wasn't Nora that you two got a room in a hotel because you missed the last bullhead..." Yang said, getting all up in Jaune business.

"We got _rooms_." Jaune corrected.

"Sure, but then one of those rooms had to have been empty~..." this was the kind of stuff Yang lived for and she knew there would come oh so many chances for her to tease Jaune, even if she was secretly glad he had managed to get a girlfriend. She liked the guy, he had a charm to him, and him finding someone was very cute, but that didn't make him immune to her teasing. "Someone that isn't Nora tells me she heard both of you in the morning after she had to get Ms Goodwitch to override-call you scroll~..."

Reese and Jaune shared a look as the blond brawler finished her teasing speech, both of them smiling again before Jaune threw his arm around Reese's shoulders. They weren't ashamed of what they had done or what they were, though Jaune did want to keep is speech censured as long as Ruby was there.

Reese did not share the same sentiment it seemed. "Yeah, I'm a bit sour about that, Jaune's chest was very comfortable to sleep on after all, and I was kinda sore from the night before~."

"What were you doing the night befor- OH!" Ruby blushed a light shade of red, growing suddenly uncomfortable being where she was. Jaune too shared in that feeling.

"Oh, oh no, Reese why..." Jaune mumbled, she sent him a curious look, but the look turned to one of understanding as she turned back to face the others. Blake had her face firmly in her hand, and Weiss was looking wide eyed at Yang as if she were going to explode. And indeed, it seemed that Yang was going to explode after all. She was shaking very, very fast, and the look of pure joy on her face was terrifying to Reese.

"You better run..." Said Blake solemnly.

"W-why?" Reese asked.

"Because," Jaune said, "you've just given the girl with a gun for a mouth all the ammunition she could ever need."

Yang grinned a wicked grin and laughed in the most evil manner possible. "So now I just need to know one thing, and I will have everything I need to cause destruction everywhere I go... who's the bottom, and who's the top in this relationship?"

"Oh, we're not in a relationship," Reese said. And then Yang's whole world came tumbling down.

Now it was Weiss and Blake's turn to get interested. This was romance and drama, their favorite combination. Though, neither of them wanted to ask the obvious question out of fear for Ruby's innocence.

Fortunately, Ruby herself asked their question for them, "But if you're not _together_ together why did you... y-you know... do the _thing_ ...?"

Jaune laughed awkwardly as the hand not currently resting on Reese's shoulder twitched, clearly wanting to travel up to the back of his head. "Well... we're... how do I..." he had no clue how to explain this to Ruby of all people. His team? Sure, they understood him, but Ruby was an innocent cinnamon roll too precious for this world and he doubted she would get it if he just repeated what he had said the day before.

"It's quite simple, actually," Reese began, one of her hands moving up to Jaune's cheek, "I like Jaune, Jaune likes me, so were a thing. Just Watch." Jaune understood what she meant by her words, and he let her guide him down into a deep kiss by the hand on his cheek.

Ruby understood everything she said, which had surprised Jaune. But Ruby was a very accepting person, who just accepted things as they were, which he understood to be an amazing quality. She blushed and looked away from the interaction, feeling somewhat jealous of the fact that this person Jaune had known for so little time was kissing him and not someone who had known him for months. For example: Her. She was just a bit jealous though. Just a bit. Not too much.

"That's great, I'm glad you're happy Jaune." Blake said as Jaune and Reese broke apart, smiling in the way she always did. Weiss however, looked terribly conflicted, which Jaune expected. Her expression morphed several times into many different emotions that he couldn't tell what they were, and then she just shook her head and focused back onto her nails. Nail care, Jaune knew, was just what she did when she didn't know what to do or say. It was her defense mechanism in a way.

"Yeah," Weiss mumbled. "Really great."

"I think it's cool," Ruby said finally. "It's like, whatever, and there's no drama involved! I hate relationship drama, it's such an overused cliché."

 _'Oh Ruby... you poor, lost lamb... you don't know what you're talking about...'_ Blake thought as she watched Jaune smile at them. She liked Jaune, he was a very non-judgmental person and she respected that about him, but she too felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart. Jaune had become very appealing to look at, in her opinion, and someone staking claim, albeit loosely, to that butt of his was not something she had wanted to happen. She wasn't sure if she _like_ liked him, but in the end she couldn't help but feel a little miffed that Reese had taken him off the market.

"So, if this is an open relationship then, can I have a go at Jaune~?" Yang's voice didn't nearly holds as much of its teasing tone. She was confused. She had never been good at relationships in the first place, but this open relationship business was completely foreign to her.

"I won't mind." Reese answered with a grin, glancing up at the now blushing Jaune. "I know Jaune likes me, so as long as there are no feelings involved and Jaune wants to as well I say go for it. He'll rock your world, I'm sure."

This seemed to break Yang even more. She really had no interest in hopping into bed with Jaune at the current moment, that was more a test than anything. The fact that they liked each other, potentially even loved each other, enough to do _things_ , and that they were being so lovey dovey towards each other but weren't in a solid, stable relationship... it pissed her off actually. A lot. It wasn't... normal. At least, it wasn't what she was raised to believe could happen. "Y-you just... don't care? You wouldn't care if I... just straddled Jaune right now and he took me to brown town?" Yang asked, her right eye twitching slightly.

"Nope," was the only answer she got, and Jaune looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Ruby seemed to have the same idea, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to safety behind a few bookshelves where they could safely watch things from a distance. Socially awkward peeps had to look out for one another after all.

"You wouldn't care if I just pulled his pants down and started-"

"Nope, not at all!" Reese answered with a big smile on her face. Yang laughed, and both of her eyes twitched rapidly as her laughter ascended to maddening levels before she calmed down completely.

"I see... I see... Interesting..."

Reese only kept smiling, before turning to Blake and Weiss after a moment, "I'm fine with you two taking Jaune for a spin too, by the way."

Both Blake and Weiss turned beet red, Blake hiding her face behind the nearest book within arm's reach while Weiss began spluttering like a man talking in tongues. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, or, in this case, the Yang's mind.

The blond let out an angry shriek before grabbing the heaviest book she could find on the table they were sat at and beginning to smash said book repeatedly into her face. "YOU," smash, "TWO," smash, "DON'T," smash, "MAKE," smash, "ANY," smash, "SENSE!" She screamed, not stopping her self inflicted facial assault until a pair of strong hands covered her own, keeping the book from causing more cranial damage, and she found semblance of hope. "JAUNE!" Her head whipped towards the owner of the hands covering her own and Jaune almost jumped back in fright at the insane glint in Yang's eyes. "WOULD YOU FUCK ME IF REESE ALLOWED IT!?" As long as Reese was the only crazy one in this thing they called an open relationship Yang would be able to sleep at night.

"I-I-I mean I uh... hahHAH- I fu-I shi- I mean... maybe...? It depends on whether or not you would want to... do that. Thing. And stuff." Jaune sputtered out nervously, clearly trying, and failing, not to die. Yang sat the book down on the table and calmly walked away from all of them, her hope being destroyed in a spectacular ball of fire.

"This is it, the world has gone mad because I no longer understand it," she said peacefully, drawing in a deep breath and casting her face down to the floor. "I'm going to go to the dorm, I need to think and maybe take a nice bath at the same time. Yeah, that sounds nice..." She kept on mumbling crazily to herself as she left the library. And just as she turned a corner, she turned and made her way back, stopping in front of Jaune. "No, by the way." That was all she said before she left for real.

Everyone present just sat and stood still, taking in what had just occurred. "Well, that was a thing." Blake said, going back to reading her book.

"Yep." Weiss agreed, the blush still present on her face, as she went back to doing her nails.

"You remember what I said before? About relationship drama? I take it back. It's even worse than I originally thought, and now it seems inescapable," Ruby said, coming out from behind the bookshelf as well.

"So these are my friends!" Jaune said happily, to a dazed and very much shocked Reese, slapping his hands together and rubbing them like nothing had happened.

* * *

The rest of the day, at least for Jaune and Reese, was spent in a far more... calm way. They walked around the festival stands, stopping at those Jaune had picked out as the 'cool' ones, and both of them enjoyed spending the time together immensely. Jaune's schedule, however, was ruined. First there was the meeting with RWBY, which had gone on for far longer than he had planned, followed by the unplanned stops at the stalls and stands Reese liked, which he didn't mind because they were probably more fun to her than the ones he had picked out, and finally the fact that Reese wanted to take every chance she got to kiss him for as long as possible.

Though Jaune didn't mind the last one. They kissed when they ate, they kissed when either of them won a game, and they kissed when whenever Reese decided Jaune looked extra cute. All which happened a lot.

Needless to say, it was far more fun than Jaune ever could have planned, and in the end they found themselves back on the bench they had met at earlier that day, both licking happily at their third shared ice-cream cone.

"Weren't you going to take me to meet your team leader?" Jaune asked, taking another lick.

Reese took another lick as well, 'stealthily' trying to time her licks just right so that she could get away with an 'accidental' make out session. She pulled back from the cone, however, when Jaune mentioned her plans.

"Oh, that's right... after we finish this. Though, it's probably too late to do much of anything else after that..." she sent him an apologetic look, which he countered with a kiss.

"I don't care," he said, "I got to spend the day with you." Jaune's lips were sweetened by their shared treat, and she wasn't satisfied with that small taste of affection. She went back in, and prolonged it as much as she could, wanting to show him that she appreciated his sweet comment.

"You're cheesy as fuck dude."

"You love it," he replied with a dopey grin. She couldn't argue with him.

After they finished their ice-cream and thoroughly cleaned each other's mouths with their tongues, Reese grabbed Jaune's hand, leading him towards her team's temporary lodgings.

Jaune was excited to meet someone else from Reese's team, though, if Arslan was as motherly as Reese had described he feared she would kick his ass for touching one of her teammates, like in some of those dumb TV shows his mom used to force him to watch with her.

"Oh Arslan~!" Reese sang as she opened the door to her and Arslan's room, Jaune feeling kinda jealous that the room only had two beds instead of four, though he could understand since the foreign students wouldn't have any other place to store their gear. "I've got someone I want you to meet~!"

Arslan turned to meet Reese, and her face lit up at the sight of Jaune. She had been wanting to meet him. But then it fell, knowing full well what Reese was doing. "Hey, Reese. And you must be Jaune." Jaune nodded and extended his hand, and... well, let's just say that Jaune's hand might need a bit of recuperation after their handshake. He winced and rubbed his hand in what he hoped was a discreet way.

"It's a _pleasure_ to finally meet you." Arslan internally cursed at his choice of words. Not that he knew, if she knew Reese well enough. "Reese has talked a lot about you."

"And she you." Perhaps a bit too much. "I'm just glad she found someone that makes her happy."

Jaune smiled and Arslan felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't just that since the moment he appeared she hadn't been able to _not_ imagine him being shirtless, the way Jaune smiled too was quite frankly... the cutest and yet most handsome thing she had laid eyes on in a long time. Now that she could see him up close instead of from the stands while his team had fought, Arslan could actually take in the full 'package' that was Jaune. His broad shoulders, his adorable smile, his tall stature, his strong looking arms, his more boyish features, and those eyes... Arslan was very tempted to smack Reese upside the head with a rolled up newspaper for not warning her about Jaune's "eyes". _'There's no way someone can have as blue and seemingly bottomless eyes as this guy, it's impossible.'_ She thought as she fought to not get lost in them.

All in all, Jaune was certainly pleasant to look at, but had Arslan not know so many... details about him already she doubted she would have been checking him out this thoroughly, whether it be consciously or not. Reese grinning in such a smug way also didn't help…

Arslan sent Reese a small look that, basically, said 'you were right.' Of course, Reese already knew this. She had been keeping a careful eye on Arslan the whole time, and she saw all those glances. "So, Jaune... I have to say I was impressed by your team's strength. Specifically, that Valkyrie girl." It was really the only topic Arslan could think of to get her mind off of all the things she wanted to do to him, because MAN was that list growing in size every second.

As someone who had had a moderate interest in romance and sex in her life, Arslan was about as normal with this kind of stuff as you could get. But she was also a teenager, as every first year at Haven and Beacon were, and she was susceptible to the allures of such things. That is to say, sometimes she had fallen into a hole of perversion and had trouble getting out. And this was one of those holes. As the conversation continued on, her mind just got increasingly more sexual.

If she didn't shoo Reese and Jaune out of the dorm soon, she was going to go crazy. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Reese had said. Was his tongue really so amazing? Were his lips really so soft? She just couldn't stop imagining his handsome, adorable face between her legs once she started, licking and sucking, making her crazy from pleasure. She needed them out, now. And then she was going to take a very cold, mind clearing shower.

While Reese was finding Arslan's expressions, and how she kept trying to sneakily rub her legs together, incredibly entertaining, she wasn't cruel enough to have her suffer... for much longer, at least. Before she kissed Jaune goodbye she needed to hit the loo for a moment, both to take a tinkle and to take another picture for Jaune to make up for not being able to fulfill her promise about a round two.

"Jaune, I need to head to the bathroom for a moment, and Arslan... go for it... a kiss at least~..." she said with a wink to Arslan and a kiss on the cheek to Jaune.

Jaune watched her depart with a blush on his face, wondering just why on earth she encouraged everyone to try their luck with him. Not that he was going to complain, as a guy, but at the same time, he did wonder...

"Uh..." Arslan wasn't really sure how to get away from the break in conversation that Reese had created. "I-"

"If you don't want to, don't worry about it. She's been encouraging all my friends to do the same," he said with a laugh. Arslan wondered just why on earth she was even worrying about this. She was Arslan Altan for crying out loud, named after the lion! She was supposed to be fierce, and take what she wanted! But still, the one thing that had kept her from doing just that was that Jaune and Reese still had feelings for one another. Otherwise... She didn't think she would have still done nothing this far into meeting him. Her best friend was trying to get her laid for fuck's sake, and she was horny as all hell.

Arslan watched as Jaune took a seat on Reese's bed, giving her another one of those damned smiles of his, while she herself remained standing where she was. Her mind was waging a war with her body, and she felt terribly uncertain. She wanted the stress relief, and she was certainly physically attracted to Jaune, but just... "going for it" with an almost complete stranger was so _lewd_. To her it felt dirty, and not really in the good way... but even still, just a kiss wouldn't be bad, right? Just a small, quick one, maybe even platonic...

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ she thought solemnly as she sat herself down next to Jaune on the bed, _'But it couldn't hurt, right? And Reese did say he knew what he was doing with his tongue...'_ she could feel Jaune shift uneasily on the bed beside her, and when his hand accidentally brushed her thigh she couldn't help but throw caution to the wind. With her eyes firmly closed in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, Arslan turned her head towards Jaune and pushed her lips nervously against his.

What Arslan was expecting she didn't really know. There wasn't much to the kiss at all, it was just a kiss, like you would give a family member or a close friend. There were no feelings of pleasure or happiness mixed in with the simple action, it was just something that she was doing. It wasn't bad by any means, she didn't hate it. It certainly felt nice, as all types of simple affection did. But it wasn't anything special.

Jaune himself felt pretty much the same as she did, it was just a kiss. It wasn't like it was when he kissed Reese, no, it was very different. But again, it wasn't bad. It felt nice in a different way. Both of them slightly hesitant, but not un-wanting, pushed closer to together, and Jaune's hands found her sides and outer thighs.

She sighed into the kiss, noticing that Reese was telling the truth about his lips. They were soft. Terribly soft, actually. Her arms went around his shoulders and behind his head, and she gasped and jumped slightly as his tongue swiped across her lips. Despite the fact that there were no feelings behind their actions, it felt good... too good to not want to keep going.

She opened her mouth to let Jaune's tongue venture into and meet her own, and the spark when the wet appendages met was certainly a nice one. Unconsciously, she leaned into Jaune's touch on her thigh and hip, nudging herself even closer to him on the bed so that her breasts nearly brushed against his broad chest. Her eyes remained closed, but no longer was it out of embarrassment, now it was because the kiss felt... _good_. She couldn't help but hum contently against Jaune's lips, her arms on his shoulders moving up to his neck before she tightened her grip slightly and brought them even closer together.

Jaune felt kind of happy that Arslan had decided to forgo her combat attire and switched out her pants for a pair of shorts so that he could feel the soft skin of her thigh beneath his hand. He found the girl to be very beautiful, much like every girl he met these days it seemed, in a unique and exotic sort of way, but he still found Reese to be more attractive... though he might be slightly biased in that regard. His hand still on Arslan's hips lightly played with the hem of her shirt and couldn't resist gently running his fingers along the sliver of exposed, darkened skin.

The feeling of his fingers touching her skin made Arslan's heart jump to her throat, and she couldn't help but crawl closer to him. Unfortunately their position forced Jaune back, and he fell into the bed with Arslan on top of him. She let out a moan as things got more intense, as Jaune's fingers traced more of her skin, and his hand found its way to her inner thigh and her legs closed around it.

The fact that she didn't really know Jaune made the situation all the sweeter to her, even if, as she thought before, it made the situation more lewd. She didn't care anymore, she knew what she wanted. She basically agreed with everything that Reese had told her, she wanted to experience everything she had told her in person.

Reese came out of the bathroom with a smile but froze upon noticing exactly what position Jaune and Arslan were in. "Well that was fast..." she mumbled. She was at a loss for what to do. If she should interrupt them or not. They did seem to be way into it.

For a moment she just watched them make out, noting how different Jaune's movements were from when he usually kissed her. Sure, he was kissing someone, which in most cases was seen as a romantic act of affection, but his behavior wasn't... caring-like. He wasn't cupping Arslan's cheek, he wasn't playing with her hair, he was just kissing and touching her in a way that spoke of desire rather than romance. She found it very interesting, even if she was the one suggesting they kissed in the first place.

It wasn't before the need for air for both participants became too great that Jaune and Arslan's lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting them for a moment, both of them panting and for the first time looking into the other's eyes. Arslan's golden gaze was burning with lust and desire, plus maybe a smidgen of affection, and Jaune's cobalt eyes held much the same, though the ferocity of it wasn't as great. It wasn't until then that Arslan noticed just how high her shirt had hiked up, or how close to her core Jaune's hand was between her legs. Or how _excited_ she was.

Reese let out a low whistle, alerting her teammate and something-friend of her presence, grinning at the two as they turned to look at her.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Arslan mumbled, her face as hot as her body was. Neither really moved, though they felt like they should. The pull to do something was so great that they both just stayed in that position for another small moment before breaking away. Arslan crawled away from Jaune, and got off of the bed and made her way into the bathroom that Reese had previously occupied. She shut the door behind her and looked into the mirror. Her entire face was beat red, and her hair was wet with sweat. Her clothes were sticking to her body as well, and she could feel her burning sex demand more. She couldn't give it what it wanted anymore though. She let out a sigh and twisted the knob on the sink in the direction that would yield her cold relief. She splashed it on her face as her thoughts fought to go back to Jaune. "Later, okay? Since when have I become so insatiable?" She laughed herself.

Outside of the bathroom, Jaune was still gasping for air as Reese took the spot of Arslan. On top of him, that is. "So, things go well?" She asked with a giggle, and Jaune's deadpan response rewarded him with even more giggles. "So how was it?" She asked, somewhat seriously.

"It was... interesting. It wasn't as good, but it was still fun. You should try it." She blushed.

"Maybe. But... finding someone that I actually want to do that with is kind of hard. I thought I was broken until I met you."

"Broken? You could never be broken, no one can. You just have to figure yourself out."

"Well, I'm close to doing that now. Thanks to you. I'm sorry I interrupted you." Her voice turned quiet. "I know you two probably wanted to go all the way... it's just... pretty soon I won't be here and I want to be with you again before that happens." Jaune kissed her.

"It's okay, I would choose you over anyone any day."

"I promise, I'll let you guys have some time together before we go back though," she said with a wink.

Jaune only laughed and quickly stole another kiss from her lips, noting how much more... real a kiss with Reese felt. One of his hand found her cheek and he felt Reese's hands grab a hold of his hair as her tongue invaded his mouth.

Neither of them noticed the door to the bathroom open slightly or the golden eye that peeked through the crack to observe their tongue battle, the owner of said eye imagining herself in Reese's position... again, before deciding that a very, very, _very_ cold shower would be all kinds of perfect for her. And for the fire within her loins.

 _'Jaune Arc... what have you done to my sweet, innocent little Reese... and to sweet, innocent little me...'_

* * *

Jaune felt even happier than he had that morning. Everything was awesome. Reese, their something... okay maybe that was it, but for him that was enough to make everything retroactively awesome too! He was on his way back from Reese and Arslan's room after bidding his something-friend goodnight with a very nice and long kissing session and he felt so good he wanted to go up to the roof and just watch the sunset. He had wanted, and offered, to take Reese with him, but apparently she needed to talk to Arslan about something after she finished her shower that she started sometime while he and Reese were making out.

He hadn't expected to run into Yang, of all people, though, and he certainly hadn't expected that she would drag him up to the roof with an almost manic look in her eyes.

"I've been trying to figure out you and Reese this whole day, I have thought, and thought, and thought, and for the life of me I just don't understand it, I just don't GET IT! And MAYBE, just maybe... that's my fault. So I'm going to ask you something. Do you have feelings for Reese?" Jaune didn't even need to think about the answer to that.

"Yes."

"And she has feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"Then answer me this one thing, WHY AREN'T YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" The sudden raise in her volume and pitch scared the absolute hell out of Jaune, who jumped back, feeling threatened.

"Well uh, I don't know, we just don't want to be? Yang, we're only doing what feels right to us. Isn't that how relationships are supposed to be?"

"Yes! And no! You two are doing some things right, but then you're doing so many other things wrong! And I don't understand!"

"Um... we're happy, isn't that enough?" He asked carefully, backing away even further as Yang's eyes turned red and he felt the temperature around the two of them increase.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT BEING LOGICAL! HOW CAN YOU AND REESE BE FINE WITH FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE AND YET STILL FEEL FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER!?"

Jaune was starting to get scared, he doubted he would survive if Yang suddenly went supernova on his ass, and he wanted to stay alive so that Reese could continue liking his ass. "We just know where we stand!" He shrieked in a very manly way as Yang started advancing towards him. "You can sleep with someone without having any feelings aside from attraction towards them!"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IF YOU ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE!"

All went completely silent as Jaune's scroll went off in his pocket, Yang's eyes turned back to their normal shade of lilac, but her face remained angry. "Who. Was. That."

Jaune slowly, carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll, and upon opening it he gulped.

"R-Ruby?"

Yang's eyes narrowed. "Ruby's asleep Jaune, she had an exhausting day so she went to sleep earlier than everyone else... So I'm going to ask again. Who... is... THAT?" He looked back down at the scroll again, and then slowly looked at the exit to the stairwell.

"Uh... Pyrrha?"

"It's Reese, isn't it. And what did she say to you, Jaune?"

"... goodnight?"

"I heard the text notification, Jaune. I know there's a photo along with whatever she wrote..." Jaune's back hit the wall as Yang began to prowl towards him, her mad eyes locked on his scroll. "What did she send you, Jaune?"

"A selfie...?" Jaune suggested weakly as Yang practically towered over him, her hand reaching out to take his scroll from his grasp. He didn't know what Reese had sent him, but if it was anything like the pictures she had taken for him yesterday he'd prefer to keep the private. That's why he decided to do something only an Arc man not in battle could think of.

He threw himself to the side, quickly beginning to crawl towards the door on his hands and knees before a pair of strong thighs and buttocks landed on his completely exposed back.

"Give me the scroll, Jaune..."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He shouted, immediately regretting his choice of words. Her hands quickly grabbed the scroll out of his, and he just gave up and let out a defeated sigh. The thing that Jaune had not anticipated, was that the pictures would be much _worse_ than the last batch. Indeed, no longer were there just pictures of Reese's breasts, that wouldn't have been so terrible for Yang to see. No... they had to be much more lascivious in nature.

When Yang opened the pictures, she started blushing like crazy, upset at her pansexual self for being so damn weak to sexual images. Pictures of Reese spreading her legs, revealing her very wet, and open pussy to the camera, pictures of her in very compromising positions, bent over the side of a bathtub with her ass sticking out; her biting her lips with her fingers actually inside of her.

But one picture stood out from the others... a very different picture that Yang didn't like at all. One that didn't include Reese whatsoever, and was in fact just sent as soon as she started looking at said images. From an unknown scroll... who said scroll belonged to was obvious as soon as she opened the attached image.

"Jaune... why the hell did you just get a picture of a naked and presumably newly showered Arslan Altan...?"

For a moment, Jaune actually forgot just how dangerous his situation was, his curious mind taking over. "Really? Can I see?" His insolence earned him a hard smack on the back of the head.

"Answer the question, Jaune..." Yang, in her slightly insane state, was very much willing to turn Jaune's head into chunky salsa if he didn't obey her.

"Ouch!" Jaune whined, catching a glimpse of the picture on his scroll as he turned his head up towards Yang. Lots and lots of soft looking dark skin greeted his eyes, along with the realization that yes, Arslan's blonde hair was indeed natural. "One kiss and you're already sending me nudes, Arslan? Not that I'm complaining..." he accidentally thought out loud.

Yang didn't exactly know how to process this information. What was she supposed to do about this? What could she do? Absolutely nothing, she realized. There was nothing she could do at all. She was raised right, properly, or so she liked to believe. She had developed all of her views on her own. She learned everything herself through trial and error, and she was proud of that.

But this? She had no experience in any of this, and it didn't feel natural to her. It felt the exact opposite. And what was she doing now? Because she didn't understand it? She was hurting her friend. She looked down at the scared shitless Jaune and gave a sigh. She couldn't keep this up. Even if she did think that Jaune and Reese were crazy, this wasn't her business. She could easily avoid all of this. It wasn't her life.

With a heavy heart, she looked at all of those absolutely erotic pictures and burned them into her memory, because why the fuck not, and then handed Jaune the scroll again. She felt the need to apologize, even if her pride was telling her not to.

"Sorry, Jaune, I don't know what came over me..." she muttered, feeling slightly ashamed. Though she seemed to forget about how she was still sitting on Jaune's back as she thought.

Jaune gratefully accepted his scroll, deciding that it might be time to get a new password for unlocking it. "It's okay, Yang. Everyone goes a little crazy sometimes, right?" He said in what he hoped was a comforting tone, patting on of Yang's thigh reassuringly at an awkward angle. He didn't really mind having her sitting on him, her butt did feel very nice pressed against his back after all, and it wasn't like he had anywhere else he needed to be at the moment.

Yang broke out of her thoughts for a moment, looking down disbelievingly at her fellow blonde beneath her. "You're really way too forgiving..." her words were merely met by a big grin.

"That's just who I am. It's not like you committed murder." He said cheerily. _'Even though you very well could have...'_

Yang didn't move but smiled back at him. Feeling glad that Jaune didn't want to stop being her friend because of her mental breakdown.

"I just don't get it. I'm sorry, but I don't. And maybe I should just accept that." Jaune though that if Reese had been there, she would have said something along the lines of 'I know something that could help.' Of course that just made him think about kissing Yang. Which made their position a whole lot more awkward. For him. Maybe next time he and Reese do something he'd ask her to be a bit more rough...

"That's okay. Everyone thinks differently, right? We all have things we don't understand. Like Nora. No one understands Nora. Not even Ren." Yang laughed at that comparison.

But with her laughter came movement, and with her movement came the realization that she was still straddling Jaune's back. Jaune's warm and admittedly comfortable ba- _'No! Bad brain! Don't enable them!'_

She got climbed off and helped Jaune up as well, assisting in dusting him off as well, getting a chance to feel his muscles through his shi- _'What the fuck did I just say about enabling them! For fuck's sake, brain, you're useless!'_

Jaune gave her one last toothy grin, not unlike one of her own, before heading out, leaving Yang to berate her brain as the sun fully set after another day at Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Reese? I know you've _said_ it's okay for me to sleep with someone else and you want to help Arslan out, but I just want to make sure you're 100% comfortable..."

Reese couldn't help but giggle and lean up to quickly peck him on the lips. "Jaune, would I have given Arslan the idea to send you those pictures if I wasn't sure? I like you and only you, and I know you like me and only me, so as long as you don't fall in love with someone else and then have a nice tumble between the sheets with them I'm completely, absolutely, 110% fine. And you said yourself you thought Arslan was hot, so with my 'blessing' go in there, make out for a while, and then talk her into getting some stress relief!"

Jaune sent an unsure look to the wooden door separating them from the person the conversation was about. "Besides," Reese continued, "Arslan needs this. She doesn't _think_ she does, but I _know_ she does. When we made love, I'd never felt more relaxed afterward. When I woke up next to you, I felt so much stress I didn't even know was there just melt away. So go on, Jaune, just go have some fun." Jaune sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, but what will you do while we're uh, you know..." Reese hummed in thought.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just go look around Vale a bit or something... actually, Ruby did tell me she wanted to hang out, so I might see what she's up to." Jaune winced internally, wondering just what the hell the two of them could get up to, and then he winced again, wondering if Reese would try and pull this again on Ruby. He wasn't exactly sure that was something Ruby could handle, she'd probably explode from embarrassment. "Now get your butt in there!" She pushed him into the door lightly, laughing at the tormented expression on his face.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to, he actually really did want to. Kissing Arslan had felt surprisingly good, and he really, really wanted to continue on with those plans they had ended up making while Reese was in the bathroom. If only to fulfill the base, carnal desire he had for her body. Her personality certainly didn't hurt, from what he knew of it so far, so that helped. He smiled and shook his head before he turned the knob on the door, and Reese bolted.

He made his way inside, and Arslan stood up from her chair and froze. "O-oh, hi... Jaune..."

"Is this a bad time? I can come back late-"

"No! I-it's fine... I just wasn't really expecting you to be back so soon after... Or at all, really." Jaune tried to reassure her with a small smile.

"Well, Reese was really pushing me to it, and... to be completely honest, I don't think I could have stayed away for too long even if she wasn't."

Despite her dark complexion, Jaune could see Arslan's cheek darken, and her eyes quickly sought out the floor. "R-really?" Her tone mirrored the embarrassed look on her face. She wasn't used to these sorts of things, string-free, casual sex had never been something that interested her, with girls or guys, but the spark she had felt when Jaune kissed her was nothing like she had ever felt before, and Reese had given them her _blessing_ many times. "I mean... are you really that, well... attracted to me?"

Jaune smiled at her, though with her eyes on the floor Arslan couldn't see it. "Kinda hard not to, you're absolutely gorgeous, Arslan, and I really liked the pictures by the way." The red flare on her cheeks darkened slightly. She couldn't believe she had done that, all because Reese told her to... and maybe slightly because she wanted to. To say that her mind was, and had been, conflicted was an understatement. Even as she had spoken, just seeing Jaune had made her remember the feeling of his lips on hers and the burning desire his touch had created within her, but she had never done something like this before. She was still a Virgin, though hymen had broken in a training exercise long ago, so wanting to do something like this with Jaune, an almost complete stranger, made her both excited and disgusted at herself.

"Can we... just sit down..." she murmured as she moved to her bed, not even checking to see if Jaune followed her. "We can take this slow, right?" She looked up at him, finally taking her eyes off of the floor and trying her hardest to conquer her embarrassment. He nodded, and she felt relief wash over her body.

"You can decide the pace. You can decide everything." Even more relief flooded her senses, and she didn't feel quite so nervous anymore. She always liked to be in control of her situation, no matter what the situation was. It made her feel calm in the face of uncertainty, it made her feel at ease under duress. This time was no different. She felt that maybe, just maybe, she could go all the way with Jaune if he did let her decide how everything would go.

There was just one problem.

"I don't know... where to do this. There are only two beds, so we've all had to share them. You've only met Reese and me, because the rest of our team have been spending their days out in Vale, enjoying their time here as a sort of vacation. But again, we do share the beds. I've been sleeping with Reese, and it might be just a bit too awkward for me, you know, if we do it on our bed... sleeping next to the person who's romantically involved with the guy I'm going to be having... sex with..."

"I understand, but I don't really know anywhere else we can do it..." just then an idea came to her. A stray thought from that morning.

"Have you had a shower yet?" She asked, her voice cracking a little bit. Jaune didn't really have to think too hard to know where she was going with this.

"No... I haven't. Have you?" Arslan shook her head, averting her gaze from Jaune's deep, blue eyes as she felt her heart rate begin to go up once again. "Would you like to take a shower then?" He asked carefully, just making sure she was completely comfortable with all of this. She nodded, standing up stiffly. This felt awkward. Very awkward, and she wanted to say something about it, but before she could, Jaune's hand took hers.

Her head whipped up and she realized she was face to face with Jaune, a mere inch separating them. "W-what?" She managed to get out, feeling her free hand be taken by Jaune too.

"Arslan, look at me." His voice was firmer than before, surer. "Like I said before, we'll do this at your pace. If anything happens that you don't like, we'll stop, I promise..." he leaned in and kissed her, gently. It wasn't loving, not like she had seen him kiss Reese, or even lustful. It was more... comforting. It... calmed her, slowing down her racing heartbeat slightly, even as his tongue touched her lips, asking for entrance.

She granted it, letting him explore her mouth, much like he had done yesterday.

Arslan had always been a dominant person, she wanted to control as many things about her life as possible, but when it came to this, something she had absolutely no experience whatsoever in, she let Jaune do as he pleased. She would decide the tempo and when they took things any further, but for the act itself she let him take the lead. Her hands left his, moving up to his shoulders as his moved to her waist. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, her nerves were still too fried for that, so she just let herself get lost in the kiss until she could calm down more.

There were things about kissing that she never even thought about. She had kissed people in a platonic sense before. On the cheek, chastely on the lips... but this was certainly the most fun kiss she had ever experienced, because of the things she had never thought about. She never thought deeply about it when she saw it in movies, but it really was weird to have your tongue wriggling up against someone else's. It was weird, but it was amazing. In all the right ways.

She had never thought about what it must feel like to have someone so close to you, to hold your hips and pull you up against their chest. That, like the French kissing, felt absolutely wonderful. Especially when his hands found her butt, though she didn't really want to admit that even to herself. Previously she would have broken several of his bones and made sure that his arms and legs were out of their sockets if he had so much as thought about trying it, and she had no doubt she could, she was undoubtedly a much better fighter, after all. But now she loved the feeling of his hands planted firmly against her backside.

It was calming, in an odd way, just like the kiss.

She knew that this wasn't going to lead to anything serious, if it did then Reese would have her head. But still, she knew it would lead to something. They were going to be really good friends after this. That was almost assured. It was a feeling she had in her gut.

They broke the kiss, looking deeply into one another's eyes, cobalt meeting gold, and now Arslan felt like she could smile for the first time since Jaune had entered the room. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she whispered with a small giggle, her heart feeling calmer by the second as Jaune pulled her in for another, more soft kiss."

"Don't worry, you'll be the one deciding how far we take this and how fast we go. My only mission right now is to make you feel good, I promise." Jaune's words filled her with relief, making the whole situation feel a bit better once again, and Arslan couldn't help wonder if Reese felt the calming effect Jaune had on her too.

"I'm about to have sex with my best friend's _something_... and I can't believe I'm feeling this calm about it..."

"Reese always says that. That she's more calm than normal in my presence. Am I really that calming to be around?" He asked with a curious expression etched on his features. Arslan smiled.

"Yes, for sure. You have a certain... aura about you. It's really nice and certainly new. I've never known someone who exudes such a feeling. It makes this easier, in a way. I'm still kind of nervous, but that's to be expected, right?" Jaune slipped one of his arms around her neck and pulled her into another kiss.

"Absolutely, I can't tell you how nervous I was when Reese and I were about to have sex for the first time. In fact, I'm still a bit nervous, even if I know what I'm doing a bit better than before. Honestly, I'm kind of glad you're a virgin, believe it or not, that makes this a bit easier for me, because it feels like there aren't any big expectations," he laughed. She laughed along with him.

The atmosphere was quickly becoming easier to swallow, less awkward and more friendly.

Feeling more confident because of the lessening of tension in the moment, Arslan pressed against Jaune harder, kissing him deeply once again, and backed him up against the wall next to the bathroom door. "So," she started, pulling away from his lips, leaving him nearly begging with his eyes for more. "Here's what's going to happen; I'm going to go in there and get ready. And when I call you in, you're going to join me. Alright?" She gave him one last kiss and didn't even wait for a response. Feeling bolder than ever before, she took a deep breath, and everything changed. She winked at him and smiled slyly before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Jaune could barely register the complete one-eighty in mood, but that didn't matter because as soon as she called him in, he would follow her command wordlessly. He didn't know when, or how, but she had a leash around him, and she knew it. He was wondering if maybe that whole shy bit was just an act when she called him in to join her.

In the end, he really didn't care whether or not she wanted to take control of the situation or not, he would just follow along and do anything she wanted. And any thoughts about anything other than pleasing her went out the window as he opened the door to the bathroom, though one could hardly blame him for that.

His breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the almost fully nude Arslan Altan, her left arm resting on her hip in akimbo, and he didn't care if he actually had seen her completely bare before, this still felt far more erotic. Her face wore a much more confident smile than before, her mind seemingly having fully accepted what she was about to do, and the way her eyes shone with lust made the fire that burned within him for her grow in intensity. Her gorgeous, dark skin was displayed before him, her most intimate parts only covered up by a pair of black, lace panties and a matching black, lace bra, further supporting that her shy act before was just that; an act. She lifted her free hand and beckoned him forward and Jaune did so without hesitation, closing and locking the door behind him.

"See anything you like...?" She whispered as he got close enough for her to drape her arms around his neck and for him to rest his hands on her now bare sides, the contact sending a tingle of excitement up both their spines.

"Certainly..." Jaune replied with a smile, his voice even despite the flames raging within him. He felt Arslan's arms tighten around his neck slightly, pulling him into another deep, lustful kiss, while one of her hands untangled itself from around his neck so she could begin to tug off his shirt and so she could feel his muscled chest beneath her fingers.

Their tongues caressed one another evenly, no longer was it just Jaune who was exploring, and their chests pressed together, Arslan's soft, C-cup breasts getting pushed up against Jaune in a way that caused both of them to sigh. Arslan only broke the kiss briefly to tug a little harder on Jaune's shirt and to take a breath. "I feel one of us is a little overdressed..."

"We should fix that, then," he replied, as her fingers carefully drifted down and started hitching up his shirt. She had been surprised to see that he had dressed down more than he had the day before, perhaps that was Reese's idea. She was glad that he did, it just made it easier to do this. Her hands made contact with his abs, and that was when she fully realized just how well built Jaune was. He was lean but strong. She could tell just from looking at his arms. Sure, he was somewhat lanky, but he did have the muscles that attracted her.

"I'm right there with ya," she said, pulling his shirt off completely. She was glad he was co-operating so well with everything she wanted. She had figured this would have been awkward because of him, more than anything, which, along with a few other things she had managed to put into the back of her mind, was what made her shy and hesitant in the first place.

Now she knew this would be easy, it was just simply them enjoying each other. When she thought about it like that, it was easier to swallow. It was true she was acting so confident, but deep inside she was still reeling from her own actions. She just wanted to get it over with so she wouldn't be so afraid of axially doing it anymore. Once he was... inside of her, then things would be so much easier. This she knew to be fact.

She ran her hands over his chest while he played with the hem of her panties. A part of her mind still told her that this was awkward and weird and lewder than she ever thought possible, but when Jaune kissed her in that strangely calming way again she could ignore it. His tongue made its way between her lips and this time she didn't meet it. Instead, she let him hunt down her own tongue in a strange version of cat and mouse, even while her hands started working on removing his belt and trousers so they would finally be equally dressed.

When Jaune finally 'caught' her tongue she couldn't help but moan softly, feeling Jaune smile into the kiss. His belt was no match for her nimble fingers and neither was the zipper and button, so within moments Jaune's pants fell down to his ankles.

They broke the kiss, both taking a deep breath before doing anything else, and now Arslan finally felt like she was completely ready for what was to come.

"It's a bit different, you know, sending someone pictures, and showing yourself off to them in person... the pictures are a bit easier to swallow..." Jaune nodded, and she bit her lips as her hands went behind her back and expertly undid her bra. It fell to the floor, and Jaune instinctively raised his hands, and then lowered them. Arslan giggled. "It's not like I'd yell at you for touching me right now, it's alright." She grabbed his hand and pulled it back up to her breasts. Jaune noted the difference between her breasts and Reese's breasts immediately.

Arslan's were bigger, and a lot more fleshy feeling, and suffice it to say the hormonal part of his brain liked them a lot more in the moment, though later he knew he would definitely be more biased to Reese's because of his feelings. She moaned as he started to play with her breasts, massaging them gently as her hardening nipples poked into his palm.

"W-well she wasn't lying about how good this f-felt..." Arslan mumbled between gasps.

Jaune chose not to answer, instead focusing completely on making Arslan feel good. Sure, he wanted to feel good too, but like Reese had told him earlier, Arslan needed this far more than he did. The lion before him was more important than his own wants and needs at the moment. Progressively, his gentle groping of her heavenly breasts became more intense, and after a moment he started playing with her dark, almost inviting nipples, before leaning in to kiss and lick her her neck.

"Oh..." Arslan whimpered, Jaune's touch feeling better than she imagined. If Reese hadn't told her he had been a virgin less than a week ago, she would have never guessed it considering his apparent skill with giving pleasure. But still, it wasn't enough. "Jaune... let's get into the shower..."

She grabbed his hand again and pulled him into the shower, shutting the glass door behind them, before kneeling down and sending what she hoped was a sexy look to Jaune as her hands found the hem of his boxers. She wasn't really prepared for this, but she was getting impatient with foreplay, and she knew that doing something big would more than likely arouse her to the point she needed to be. She pulled them down and felt her heart skip a beat. Jaune was the perfect size.

She tentatively brought her hand to his already erect shaft, and it twitched as he let out a small groan of approval. She softly ran her fingertips around the head and licked her lips as the usual warmth of arousal started to spread throughout her body. She stood once more, and quickly disposed of her panties, throwing them over the glass door with Jaune's boxers, before kneeling back down and turning on the shower to what she hoped was warm.

The water cascaded down over them, providing a source of relaxation for Arslan's tense nerves. She was so far out of her own element, but she wanted to do this. She _needed_ to do this. Now that she was here, kneeling before Jaune, both of them as bare as they day they had been born, she could finally admit to herself that the stress relief this would provide, along with the pleasure, was something her mind needed. Nerves be damned.

"Arslan..." Jaune sighed from above her, and Arslan's eyes turned to look at him. His posture was not nearly as tense as her own, having done this with Reese once before had seemingly made him more comfortable around the subject, and knowing that he, well, _understood_ more about this felt good. She had someone to lean on, a safety net. Tentatively, she started to stroke him, just getting a feel of his shaft in her hands before she went any further, and the quiet, yet clearly pleasured moans coming from Jaune let her know she was at least doing something right.

She threw caution to the win and leaned forward, her lips just mere centimeters from the head of his cock when suddenly Jaune leaned back. "Hang on." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion. Her whole body was a lot tenser all of a sudden.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Jaune kneeled to her level and pulled her close, relishing in the feeling of her breasts against his chest.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I know you need this more than I do. I want the focus to be on you, not me. Come here..." he sat down on the floor of the shower and urged her to do the same in front of him. She felt his erect cock press against her lower back, and she relaxed, already knowing what he meant by setting them up in this position.

The water ran over her legs and her stomach, and due to her arousal, she could feel every droplet of water that hit her thighs, and her folds. Jaune's hand slowly snaked its way around her waist. "Can you show me how you like it...?" Her hand found his, and she brought it down to her thigh.

"S-sure..."

His hand was bigger than hers, of course, but she still had little to no problem guiding him to where she usually rubbed herself. Jaune's hand moving over her inner thighs, coupled with the water flowing over her body, made Arslan shudder in a very good way. To feel someone other than herself touch her so close to her most intimate area was much more erotic than she could have ever predicted, and she leaned back against Jaune's chest even more as her hand moved away from his. A moan left her lips as he finally found her folds, and she was sure he could feel her arousal despite the water falling down over them.

"You're so beautiful..." Jaune whispered gently into her ear before beginning to kiss her neck. He was just rubbing her labia at first, gently dragging his fingers up and down on her slit, but when she bucked her hips slightly against his hand he started going farther. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay...?"

Arslan could merely nod as Jaune's middle finger slowly started to enter her, her lip caught between her lips hard enough to almost draw blood.

Her lips finally escaped the vicious hold of her teeth, as Jaune's finger hit the peak of just how far in it could go. She let out a low moan as Jaune bit down lightly on her neck and pulled out his finger partially before inserting it again. After a moment of him gently fingering her, Arslan's hand urged him to pull it out all the way for a small moment, but Jaune knew he hadn't done anything wrong since she hadn't said anything. She used her hand to show him all the little places she liked to rub, all of the sensitive, small spots she always hit when she touched herself, and she couldn't hold back the beautiful sounds any longer.

Arslan could tell Jaune was enjoying the sound of her moans a lot, and she felt encouraged to be even more vocal. It wasn't like anyone would hear her. She stopped trying to hold back her pleasure as Jaune's free hand made its way onto her left breast, adding even more of said pleasure to the mix. Jaune's fingers were absolutely amazing, so much better than her own. She pushed his middle finger back inside of her, but to his surprise, she also pushed in his ring finger slightly. "More... please..." she begged, mewling desperately.

Whatever Jaune was going to say in response was interrupted as yet another shuddering moan escaped Arslan's lips while his fingers curled slightly inside her, bringing more pleasure than she had ever managed to give to herself. Jaune smiled as he licked and kissed the tender spot on her neck that he had bitten, before making Arslan whimper and whine as he pulled out his fingers from her folds and brought them to his lips. Arslan's taste was very different from Reese, he noted. It was strong her, more exotic, fittingly enough. He preferred Reese's more sweet juices, but he needed a taste from the source before he could be completely certain.

"Arslan, stand up and lean against the wall, I want to give you something special..." the prospect of receiving something even more pleasurable than Jaune's fingers pumping into her made Arslan quickly stagger up onto her feet, leaning against the wall just like he instructed. She watched, panting slightly, as Jaune stayed kneeling down before her and then she understood what he was planning.

 _'I guess we'll if Reese was lying about your tongue now, Jaune...'_

He started off by licking her thighs, and she bit her lip again as he started to spread her out. She leaned even further up against the wall as Jaune's tongue found its way even closer to her eagerly awaiting pussy. Gasp escaped her as he placed one, long lick across her slit, and she couldn't help but shudder at the admittedly odd feeling of having something as foreign as a tongue up against her most private area.

It felt really good though. Too good to believe, really. "Oh fuck..." she whimpered softly, and Jaune's tongue started to lick her all over. He placed the sloppiest kiss possible on her pussy and started giving her labia slow, loving licks. "Uhn... oh god, yes... lick me more..." she sang, clearly enjoying herself more than she thought she would.

Her clit stood erect, and as soon as Jaune noticed the little pink nub he smiled mid-lick. Using his hands he spread her lips wide, placing one last, long, wide lick over her labia before moving his attention to her clit. The moan of blissful pleasure erupting from her throat and buckling of Arslan's knees told him he had hit the jackpot. He couldn't catch all of her juices anymore, but that didn't matter as she writhed against his tongue.

"Oh god...!" Arslan gasped out, desperately trying to remain upright as Jaune's tongue assaulted her sensitive nerve bundle. "Don't stop..."

Jaune had no intention of stopping, not until Arslan was completely satisfied. Instead, he escalated his efforts, placing his mouth over her clit and sucking on it gently while moving his fingers to her entrance and pushing them into her once again.

It was at that point, where his efforts had started to cause mind blowing pleasure to her body, that Arslan knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her mouth falling open in delight and her knees buckling, she let out a loud mewl of pleasure and came onto Jaune's pumping fingers and mouth. Her legs shook, and if Jaune hadn't been holding her up she most assuredly would have fallen. He didn't even think of trying to catch all of her cum, the water just wouldn't allow it, which he found to be pretty disappointing.

Jaune pulled away from Arslan's pussy with a smile as she fell down against him, burying her face in his neck, and she ended up sitting on his lap with her arms clutching him weakly as he rested against the wall, a reverse of how they had been seated when he was fingering her. "Y-you really are absolutely amazing..." Jaune felt pride swell within his chest at Arslan's shaky words, but even if he had proven himself, he really felt like he needed to do more. She lifted her head to face him and placed a long, sensual kiss on his lips, relishing in just how close he was to her once more. She found herself growing addicted to his kisses, and she knew she would probably end up having to apologize to Reese for growing so attached to them.

They took a moment to just kiss deeply, letting Arslan come down from her orgasm, but before long they both felt the fire within them set ablaze once more. Their position already made Jaune's head rub against Arslan's sensitive folds, and she wanted the hole his fingers had left filled again, but with something bigger this time.

"Jaune..." she whispered huskily as they broke apart slightly, their foreheads resting against one another's "I need you inside me..."

Jaune smiled at her and kissed her softly one last time before they stood up together. "Okay..." he too whispered, "Turn around and lean against the wall..." he had never tried this before, but he had seen it once in one of his dad's magazines when he was younger, and he really wanted to try it out. "Again, tell me if anything feels wrong..."

Arslan just nodded and swiftly turned around, presenting her gorgeous behind and looking back at him over her shoulder. "Please fuck me, Jaune..."

Her tone was soft and there was an almost pleading look in her eyes, one that Jaune couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to. Carefully, he lined up his shaft with her folds, seeing Arslan bite down hard on her lip as he rubbed his head against her entrance. He sent her a questioning look that she knew meant that he wanted to know if it was okay for him to push further and she nodded, a little more hesitantly than before. She wanted him inside her, she wanted him to make her cum again, but she still felt a little scared about having something so much bigger and longer than her fingers pumping into her.

A small whimper escaped her as Jaune began pushing himself inside her pussy and her nails dug into the wall hard enough to force her aura to protect them from cracking. "Ah-... i-it's good..." she managed to stammer out quietly as she let go of her bottom lip.

"You're tight..." Jaune groaned back. "P-please tell me if it hurts..." it did hurt, slightly, but thanks to his slow pace Arslan knew she could handle it. Finally, she could feel his head hit what had to be her womb and she let out a staggering breath, getting used to the feeling of Jaune's cock inside her fully.

A few short moments were spent by her silently enjoying the new experience of being full, and Jaune couldn't help but, once again, draw comparisons to her and Reese. Her pussy was much tighter, and while he knew that that was not usually a good thing, because it usually meant a girl wasn't aroused, he understood that she was just naturally smaller than Reese. And it honestly felt good... really good.

"You can move now, Jaune..." she whispered, whimpering softly as he did so. The feeling of her soft, wet walls squeezing his cock was fantastic, and Arslan couldn't rightly understand how it could feel so incredible just _knowing_ he was inside of her. The thought that she was actually having sex aroused her just as much as anything else that Jaune did to her. Maybe even more.

They moaned quietly together as he slowly pulled out of her, leaving just his head within her folds, and the intense feeling of loss that came with not having him completely inside her anymore was staggering to Arslan. She wanted to keep him inside her, keep this feeling of bliss, forever, but she knew she couldn't. This was just a one-time thing, she wasn't even in love with Jaune, and she had no intention of hurting Reese by stealing away the first boy she had been interested in since Arslan had known her.

"You decide the tempo, if you want me to speed up or slow down just tell me..." Jaune whispered from behind her, his hands gently massaging her cheeks as he slowly pushed into her again and the feeling of loss within her was thankfully purged.

"Oh God, yes..." Arslan moaned, arching her back slightly as a literal flood of pleasure almost overwhelmed her senses. Slowly in, slowly out, slowly in, slowly out. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced. "T-this pace is g-good..."

His pace, while slow, was more than good. It was absolutely perfect. Every time he thrust into her and pushed her all the more up against the wall she felt like she would cum right then and there. Her breasts pressed up against the cold tile of the shower wall, and the warm water, still cascading down upon their bodies, only served to make them even hotter. She started to gasp slightly, as her internal temperature rose. "Oh, j-just a bit faster, please..." Jaune obeyed, the increase in tempo being his only answer. "Y-yeah, just like that...!"

He leaned forward and started to thrust harder, keeping the pace as it was. "Arslan," he murmured, groping her ass just a bit harder. "You feel amazing," his voice suddenly turned into a groan as he spoke, and Arslan's face turned an even darker shade of red than it already was, and she felt even more confidence surge through her.

She hummed happily, a big gasp breaking it up into a semi-loud moan. She wanted more, she wanted him to fuck her harder, but she didn't want to lose the amazing feeling of their current pace. She really wanted to take it slow, but, at the same time, she couldn't deny that she also wanted to feel him slam his cock deep inside of her.

She wanted to feel a lot of things now, if only because she was curious. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her, though her brain told her that was a stupid idea and she knew it was. She wanted to feel him pound her senseless until all she could think about was how much pleasure she felt... she wanted to taste him, as he had tasted her.

But god, if the current pace wasn't perfect... she was conflicted.

Though she supposed it was a good conflict to have with oneself.

If he sped up she knew she would hit her orgasm and cum within moments, but if he kept slowly thrusting into her she would feel immense pleasure for what felt like hours. Incredible pleasure through orgasm or incredible pleasure by slow fucking... she had never faced a dilemma so silly yet important before. For a moment she decided that she just wanted him to fuck her slowly until the only thing she could recall was her own name, but then she felt something new creep up on her. She wanted to cum, badly, but not while unable to look at the one who made her cum in the first place. She wanted to look Jaune in the eye as she hit her climax, she wanted to kiss him as her body shut down, she wanted him to hold her tight as her mind exploded in delight.

"J-Jaune... s-stop...!" She whimpered out and Jaune stopped without hesitation, breathing heavily while still sheathed to the base within her. "L-let's change positions... I want to k-kiss you..." Arslan's voice was shaky, though she was very happy Jaune had stopped while still inside her so she didn't lose the feeling of being completely filled out.

"S-sure..." Jaune replied, helping her turn around while still remaining inside her leaking folds. It wasn't easy, but every time he tried to pull out he heard a desperate, pleading whine escape Arslan's throat. She didn't want him to leave, he realized.

One of her long, powerful legs moved across and over his body, making them both thank whatever deity listening in their minds for Arslan's flexibility, and in the end, he stood facing her, her back resting against the same tiles her breast had been pushed against a moment ago.

"Kiss me..." she whispered quietly.

He moved in closer and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, his tongue immediately seeking her lips, and then her own tongue when said lips opened to allow him in. His hand went up to her cheek, only for the smallest of moments to travel down her shoulder and then her arm, her side, and down to her waist. But for the brief moment it was on her cheek, Arslan felt her heart skip a beat and she felt real, honest fear for that split second. _'Reese is going to kill me...'_ she thought.

His hand finally found her thigh and held on tighter as he began to thrust into her once again, the feeling becoming even more incredible as their tongues gently, softly met. She moaned and whimpered and mewled into the kiss, and the sounds of their embrace could be heard underneath the sound of the running shower. The wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the sounds of the kiss, and the pleasure they were both receiving from the attention they were giving one another...

Even though they were in the shower, the smell of it all could still be sensed. It was intense, and the smell of her arousal only served to make the situation even greater. "O-o-oh, y-yes, harder, please, fuck me harder...!" She whispered out commandingly, and Jaune gladly went along with it.

 _'Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god..'_ Arslan chanted in her head, the strongest orgasm in her life not far off. She felt like she was on fire, yet frozen solid at the same time, and it felt amazing in ways she could hardly fathom. Her legs were tense like coiled springs and she was hardly standing up anymore, Jaune's grip on her thighs and the slick wall against her back were the only things keeping her from collapsing onto the floor and as Jaune's pace increased slightly she couldn't keep her legs on the floor any longer. They wrapped around his waist in a second, helping him thrust just a tiny bit further into her womb, but that tiny bit made all the difference in terms of pleasure.

She couldn't scream or moan loudly, she could only whimper quietly as Jaune's cock made her walls tighten one final time and she hit her climax. "J-Jaune...!" She whined out, clutching herself as tightly as she could against his chest, her nails making thin rivulets of blood run down his back and into the drain along with the water still falling down on them and the cum flowing from her pussy. Her mind was just white noise, no thoughts or feelings other than pleasure and the feeling of Jaune pressed tightly against her. She barely even registered that Jaune stopped thrusting into her, just holding her as she rode out her orgasm, but with the last strength she had left in her body she managed to pull away just enough to kiss him deeply. Her body was drained and her mind was fried, but she still wanted to give Jaune one last kiss.

It didn't even deepen beyond anything more than a chaste kiss, but it served its purpose well. It got the point across. It was a thank you. Jaune smiled at her as she sighed and relaxed against the wall. "Thank you... that was absolutely amazing... but, you haven't cum yet." She sighed out softly, though Jaune tried to wave it off.

"It's fine, it wasn't about me. This was about you, and I'm happy that I was able to make you feel so good." Arslan knew that was a lie. Though not the part about him being happy, he truly was, she could tell from his smile. It was so genuine it made her heart skip another beat. But she knew the first part was a lie. It wasn't fine, and she was going to make this boy cum if it meant the end of the world.

"Set me down," she said commandingly.

He did, and she tried to stay balanced on wobbly, weak knees for a moment, before she then slid down against the wall, getting on her knees, ignoring the slight pain from being on the hard floor of the shower.

"Y-you don't have to-"

"I'm going to. No matter what. I want you to cum, Jaune. Now, close your eyes and enjoy my mouth, dammit!" Jaune smiled and laughed at her playfully angry, yet still somehow gentle tone. It almost sounded motherly to him in a way.

Just like she had before, Arslan took his shaft in her hands, getting a feel for him once again, though after having had him inside her pussy already she felt far more familiar with Jaune's cock. She leaned in and licked his head tentatively, trying to decide just how to do this, and her eyes widened as she realized she was tasting the most inner parts of herself by doing this. The thought made her feel dirty, but it was certainly the good kind.

Jaune hummed in pleasure above her, letting his head fall back against the wall. "That feels good, my little Lion..." he sighed absentmindedly, not noticing how Arslan tensed up before him.

 _'I'm sorry, Reese!'_ She shouted in her mind, the happy warmth Jaune's words had caused within her making her feel almost sick. First, it had been the spark when they kissed the first time, then it was the way he cupped her cheek as they kissed while he was buried inside her, and now it was the way he called her his _little Lion_. She couldn't help it and she knew she had to bury that warmth deep inside her. Jaune was Reese's, and they were happy with that, so as long as she didn't do anything to damage that everything would be fine. What she and Jaune were doing was supposed to involve no emotions!

She circled her tongue around his head a few times slowly, actually enjoying her taste a lot, before moving to take him inside her mouth. She managed to take about two inches before she stopped herself. She didn't want to go too fast, lest she ruin the fun for herself. She loved the feel of his shaft in her mouth, and she loved the sounds he made when she licked the spot right under the tip. She loved the look on his face when he looked down, and she knew he loved looking into her eyes while she sucked him off.

She started to take him even deeper, and it got to the point where she started salivating profusely and it ran out of her mouth and down his cock. A strand of saliva dripped down to the floor from her mouth as she started to bob her head slowly. He clenched his left hand into a fist and used his right hand to clear her wet hair out of her face gently. "Your mouth is wonderful..." she looked up into his eyes as she swirled her tongue around the tip once again, and his cock twitched in her mouth, rewarding her with some precum.

She loved it. She wanted more of it. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, and she wanted him to cum all over her, and she didn't know which one she wanted more. Once again, she was conflicted.

In the end, though, she wanted both, so she pulled him out of her mouth with a light pop Before reaching up with her free hand to turn off the water raining down on them, still jacking him off.

Just like the emptiness she had felt when he left her folds, Arslan wanted to feel Jaune's cock in her mouth again, she wanted to taste him more. But this time, when she put his cock into her mouth, she wasn't as careful, now she knew how he felt so she could easily slide herself down more than halfway. Jaune groaned as she started to bob her head up and down his shaft, her tongue stroking his head any time it had the chance, while her golden eyes stayed locked on his.

 _'Please cum, Jaune... cum all over my face and into my mouth... I want to taste your seed...'_ from where this perverted side of her had come from Arslan had no idea, but thanks to it she could increase her pace and fight back her gag-reflex enough to take Jaune's cock down to the base, more droplets of precum landing on her tongue whenever she pulled up.

"A-Arslan...! I'm gonna cum soon...!" This was what she was waiting for. Regretfully, Arslan pulled her head almost completely of Jaune's shaft, only keeping his head in her mouth so she could lick it yet still have enough time to pull out completely when he did climax.

She firmly grasped what wasn't in her mouth and jacked him off as she sucked his head gently and massaged it with her tongue. _'Yes, please, please cum, I need it...!'_ She was practically begging with her mouth now, and Jaune wasn't sure he could hold out from giving her what she so desperately desired.

"I'm cumming!" He cried, and she whined as he shot a thick rope of his perfect, tasty cum right on her tongue, followed by a few more all over her face as she pulled it out. Her entire face was a mess, and it was exactly what she wanted. She moaned from the feeling of it on her skin and hummed in delight as she swished around what she caught of his load in her mouth.

She swallowed and licked her lips, trying to get as much of the cum that ended up around her mouth as possible before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue for him. He looked down at her cum covered visage, and he was sure that he would remember that image for the rest of his life.

Arslan giggled at the look on his face, and she wanted to give him even more of a perverted show. He watched as she began to play with the rest of the cum that he shot all over her face…

She scooped as much of the sticky, delicious liquid into her hands as she could, still looking up at him as she began to lap slowly on the pool of cum in her cupped hands. "You're so tasty, Jaune..." she whispered, sucking up a particularly big glob of semen that she then let run out from the edges of her lips and down her chin, before finally landing on her breasts.

Her dark skin and his white cum clashed into the most erotic thing Jaune could imagine and he doubted he would ever be able to look at Arslan in the same way again. He knew he had at least one more in him but wasn't sure Arslan would be okay with him shooting another load into her face, even she seemed to have loved it the first time.

"Like what you see...?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side in a far too cute way, forcing some of the cum still on her beautiful face to run down her cheek. Jaune could only chuckle at her question, knowing that she was fully aware of his answer.

"Absolutely..."

"You're still hard," she said as soon as she noticed his still erect cock. "My my, what a surprise... lucky for you, I don't think I'm content with just one load~..." Jaune nearly fell back in shock.

"You're insatiable..."

"Hell yeah I am, and I want more cum. So give it to me~!" Jaune didn't think he could stand up straight if she did it again, so he sat down, causing her to get an even better idea. "Lie down, Jaune," she smiled when he did. "Now just close your eyes and enjoy one more time..." she crawled up to him, and upon placing herself into a more comfortable position licked at his head gently before placing his shaft in between her breasts.

Her eyes turned up to look at Jaune's face and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression. _'Seems like this is something new for him...'_ "Keep your eyes closed, Jaune... it will be better that way..." Arslan whispered before going back to the oh so important task of licking at Jaune's head, savoring every droplet of precum he provided her with, while she slowly started to drag her breasts up and down his shaft at an even pace.

A gasp left Jaune's mouth at the new sensation, but he still kept his eyes closed like Arslan had told him. He knew his cock was between her heavenly breasts, the softness couldn't be anything else, and he moaned as Arslan's tongue played with his urethra. Reese flashed before his mind's eye for a second and he could hardly believe everything he had just done had been completely with her blessing. _'I've found the greatest girl ever...'_

The even pace that Arslan was keeping up slowly devolved into frantic slurping, kissing, and sucking sounds as she started to rub her breasts up and down as fast as she could. If Jaune didn't know any better, he would assume she was desperate to make him cum again. And even though he did know better, he still thought that in all honesty. It really did seem like it.

In Arslan's eyes, this really was all his fault for having such delicious cum. She wanted more of it, so much more of it. She knew as soon as she had tasted it, this wasn't going to be a one-time thing, as she had thought before. That wasn't an option anymore.

She could get addicted to sucking him off, and in truth, she knew she pretty much already was. Once he finished, there would more than likely be no more for a long while, and that thought upset her. It might be nice to actually be sexually active, it was just too bad she didn't attend Beacon. She thought about all the friends Reese had said he had, and team RWBY in particular, and wondered just which one, if any, of them was going to get lucky and have Jaune to themselves whenever they wanted.

She envied them.

"A-Ars, I'm gonna cum again…!" Jaune groaned out, bringing her mind back to her current task.

His hips jerked against her breasts one final time as her mouth clamped around his head tightly, every drop of her unfathomably tasty reward landing in her mouth this time, filling it almost to the brim. She didn't know if Jaune was special, if he came more than other people, but she was incredibly glad that sheer volume of cum he had filled her mouth with was so, to her, massive.

Just like the first time, she toyed around with the creamy semen using her tongue, just reveling in the salty taste. She wanted to swallow it all, gulp down every single drop of cum, but she didn't.

"Holy crap, Ars..." Jaune laughed as he watched her play with his cum once again while regaining his bearings from his second orgasm. "You really like that stuff, huh?"

Arslan nodded happily, albeit tiredly, not wanting to risk spilling any cum by opening her mouth. _'You've got no idea, Jaune...'_ she took a small, but very audible gulp of semen, swallowing as a shudder of joy passed through her body. Then she took another, creating more shudders. Then one more. And then, as Jaune continued to chuckle, she swallowed what remained, licking her lips in vain to see if she had any delicious semen left she could drink.

When it became clear that there was none left, unless she got more from the _source_ , Arslan turned her attention back fully to Jaune. "It's... really good," she said, giving him a sheepish smile. He smiled back widely with a small laugh and fell back, gathering his strength as his breathing calmed to a slow, normal pace. He closed his eyes for just a small moment. "We should probably actually take a shower now." He nodded his head as she turned to turn the water back on. He felt like he could sleep in the water pouring over him, but he managed to stand back up and lean against the glass door.

"You're extraordinary with that mouth of yours, you know that?" She giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Now I do, here let me help you." She reached for her loofah and lathered it up with a generous amount of soap, and the two of them began messing around slightly, just for a bit more fun, as they cleaned one another up.

"That was the most fun I've had since mine and Reese's first time, honestly. Don't tell her that though, she might feel the need to try and prove herself, and that might end up hurting... me mostly." Arslan bit her lip, feeling happier than ever that she was able to show Jaune such a good time, but feeling, for the third time that day, conflicted and upset.

 _'Why do you have to be so charming, you big goof?'_ She couldn't deny now that she definitely had a crush on him, even if she wasn't sure just how big or small it was, but she powered through it, and refused to be anything but happy. She had had a perfect day and she wasn't going to let something so petty end up ruining it.

* * *

Reese grinned cooly as Ruby took another bite out of her hotdog. "Look, okay, I swear, Jaune had brought it up when we first met, and I know it sounds ridiculous! But the more I've thought about it, I've warmed up to it. O.R.F. and Hilda totally have something going on! I mean, it's not clearly visible in the show, or the comics, but if you read between the lines, it's all right there!"

Reese took a sip of her soda as Ruby shook her head. "I just don't see it... I just don't."

"Come on, Rubes! I was in the same camp as you not too long ago, but if you really think about it, it makes so much sense!"

"Really, Reese? Jaune has rubbed off on you _this_ much?"

There was a dirty joke there that Reese had to mentally slap herself to prevent her from making. Ruby was innocent, that much she knew from Jaune, and she didn't dare corrupt her, at least not while Yang could still catch and kill her. "Sure, let's go with that, but I'm telling you, there's something there. You don't try to overthrow an invading alien empire just because someone is your friend, they're totally something, like me and Jaune!"

Ruby just sighed and shook her, taking another bite of her hotdog. "You shippers and your fanatical devotion to sin..."

"What do you know of sin?! I've sinned more this past week than you have in your entire existence!" Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You and Jaune both." Reese choked on her drink and started coughing, Ruby just ignored her and took another bite out of her delicious, long hotdog. It was so long that the wiener actually ended up being longer than the bun, and Reese had to mentally slap herself even more every time she took a bite. "What?" Ruby asked with a mouthful of dog. Then a lightbulb seemingly turned on over her head, "Oh, I get it," she said, swallowing everything that was in her mouth. "Protect the innocent fifteen-year-old, for she clearly must be innocent, and precious, and her mind must be saved from filth? Look, okay, do you remember what it was like being fifteen? If you saw my internet history, you'd remember!"

Reese indeed did remember. There wasn't a night where her hands stayed out of her pants.

"It's always the cute ones.." she murmured quietly, taking another sip of her soda as Ruby giggled. Though that giggle quickly turned into laughter when Reese tried, and failed, to retain a serious face, her facade quickly crumbling as she joined in on Ruby's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jaune and Arslan made their way out of the shower, the dirtiest shower either of them had ever had, Arslan felt a little sad about Jaune leaving. She felt much better after he took care of her, far more relaxed, and if she could, she'd asked him to stay so they could cuddle a little together. She liked cuddling, it was nice.

But she knew that wouldn't happen. Sure, this, _hopefully_ , wasn't a one time thing, Arslan felt far too good to _not_ get to feel Jaune inside her again, but there were supposed to be no emotions involved... a rule she had already broken, even if it wasn't her fault, and Arslan really didn't want to push her luck. So she settled with making sure Jaune had a reason to come back to help her with some _stress relief_ again.

"Where are you heading after this?" She asked, her tone being nothing like the unsure, quiet one she had used before their shower, taking down a towel from the wall and handing it to Jaune.

"Not sure," Jaune replied, making Arslan groan lightly in pleasure as he began drying her hair with the towel she had given him. He liked her hair, it looked so different in contrast to her dark skin and it was very soft. "I'm probably going to find Reese, maybe sneak in a quick nap so I have the energy to watch the two-on-two fights later today.

Arslan nodded in understanding, her eyes closed while she hummed in delight as Jaune's firm hands gently massaged her scalp. "That sounds like a good idea, I'm pretty tired after... _that_ too." Turning around, she took the towel from Jaune, standing up on her toes to return the favor.

They spent some time just drying each other, not even pretending their _accidental_ touches were anything but intentional, and soon enough, Jaune stood fully clothed by the door to the room, Arslan right behind him biting her lip while debating if she should really do this, just wearing a t-shirt and panties. _'As long as I don't do anything outside the physical, everything should be fine, right?'_ She thought idly as Jaune put on his shoes, and as he reached for the doorknob she came to a decision. _'Screw it, I_ _ **need**_ _more of this...'_

"Jaune?" She called out, making Jaune turn towards her while giving her a questioning look. "Thank you for today. I really needed that." He smiled at her, making Arslan's stomach clench in a very, annoyingly nice way. She needed to remove that smile. So she closed the distance between them and gently, but still firmly, put her lips against his, her tongue sneaking in between his lips.

It wasn't the most passionate kiss they had shared today, but it still made Arslan's spine tingle with pleasure. When they broke apart, Jaune was still smiling, but Arslan could ignore it. For now. "I'd love to do _this_ again, soon, so, if you want to do it too, could you please ask Reese if she's okay with it…?"

She knew Reese would be, more than likely. It was almost assured that sooner or later they would be doing this little again and the thought made her shiver, and a small, pleasurable sensation wormed its way into her chest. She mentally kicked it back into whatever damnable put it came from. She didn't want to feel it. As amazing as it felt, it would just tempt her to do something stupid.

"I'll be sure to, but, you know, I don't think she'd have a problem with it if I just came over every now and then." He pulled her back in for a smaller, more chaste kiss, letting her know that he most certainly didn't have a problem with it either. Their relationship was bound to blossom into a close friendship, this the both them knew for sure.

"Of course, but ask anyway. I'll text you later when I... get my bearings straight again." Arslan let out a giggle, and she tried to stop it from sounding too dreamy.

She playfully pushed Jaune out the door and closed it behind him, before shaking her head and immediately going to flop down on her bed. "Ars, you got yourself into a world of trouble..." she rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh that was more of frustration than anything else.

* * *

Jaune laughed as the door shut behind him. Arslan had a unique personality too, now that he had gotten to experience her in full. She was a rollercoaster, in every sense of the word.

Serious at times, shy in others... at first she seemed so... vanilla, albeit motherly. But then she seemed so kinky when she had sucked him off. It was definitely a fun experience though.

He wondered briefly how Reese's day had gone and thought of all the places she could be right now. If she spent the whole day with Ruby, she could be anywhere, she could still be out in Vale. But he had a small feeling he knew where she was.

With a smile on his lips, Jaune set a course for the roof. It wasn't very far from where Reese and Arslan's room was located, so the trek wasn't long, and when he opened the door his eyes were filled to the brim with overbearing light. He stumbled out with his eyes covered, and when they adjusted, they focused on Reese, who was sitting with her legs crisscrossed with her back to him, staring out over the Beacon grounds.

He took a seat beside her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She accepted the embrace immediately.

She pushed herself against his side, making sure they sat as close as possible and rested her head on his shoulder, a serene smile laying on her lips. This was where she felt more comfortable than ever. With Jaune. They may not have been together for very long, but Reese knew Jaune was very special to her. Someone she had no intentions of losing contact with when she had to go back to Haven.

"Hey..." she said quietly after a while, still looking out over the Beacon grounds as the sun stood high in the sky. In just a few hours the second rounds of the Vytal tournament would start, but until then she just wanted to sit with Jaune and relax. Spending time with Ruby had been tons of fun. Not as fun as her and Jaune's date, but still fun. However, it had certainly been exhausting. Ruby had enough energy for 10 people, it seemed like, and she wanted to do _everything_. So, understandably, Reese was a little tired.

"Hey..." Jaune replied just as quietly, moving his head just enough so he could place a kiss on the top of Reese's head. "Have fun today?"

Reese nodded happily, though tiredly. "Yeah, Ruby's really awesome... though not as awesome as you~." Jaune couldn't help but laugh at that, making Reese only smile wider. "She might be my long lost, red-themed sister. How about you? Did you and Arslan end up having any _fun_ ~?"

Jaune initially thought he would feel embarrassed when asked that question, but instead, he only felt the calm that he usually felt when around Reese. "Mhm, it was fun. Not as fun as it would have been if I were with you, but fun for sure." Reese felt hopeful that Arslan could finally get some good sleep tonight. "She wanted me to ask if we could do it again," Jaune laughed, and Reese found herself laughing along with him.

"Of course she did, you're irresistible after all," she replied. "I can guess you both know the answer to that question, but, just in case, I have no problem with it-"

"As long as there at no feelings involved." Jaune finished for her.

"Exactly~! Those are reserved for me," Reese sang happily, pushing her head into his shoulder a bit harder.

"Of course they are." Jaune concurred, letting the hand not around Reese's shoulders move to her chin so he could tilt it up and place a soft, but loving kiss on his _something's_ lips, making her hum and sigh in delight. "My heart is yours and yours only." Reese giggled into the kiss at his incredibly cheesy line, opening her mouth so Jaune's tongue could make its way into hers and meet her own tongue.

For a while they stayed like that, kissing deeply while sitting as close as possible to one another, only breaking the kiss to breathe for a moment before returning to their very important lip-lock.

As they kissed, Reese couldn't help but wonder just what else Jaune's tongue had done today. Had Arslan found his tongue to be just as magical as she did? The knowledge that Jaune had had sex with someone else earlier that very same day should have made her feel angry, or at the very least uncomfortable, but Reese felt none of that. She and Jaune had a _thing_ , and it was a _very_ good _thing_ , so as long as no one tried to steal the heart Jaune promised was hers she was completely fine.

She had never been a jealous person, and she supposed that was a part of it all. She figured it was the same for Jaune. "You have anyone you plan on having fun with?" Jaune asked with a smile as they parted, and Reese had to really think about that.

That was an option, wasn't it? She could experiment, but she found she didn't really feel the need to do so. She found she didn't particularly _want_ to do so. No one could ever surpass Jaune, so what was the point? "Well... I guess I could see if Arslan wanted to, she's the only other person I really trust enough to do anything with, but... I'm not entirely sure if I really would with anyone unless I'm super desperate. You know?"

Taking a moment to picture having _fun_ with _both_ Reese and Arslan, Jaune couldn't help but smile pervertedly down at Reese, earning him a swift flick on the nose and a very cute, fake angry pout from his _something._ "Yeah, I get it." He chuckled as Reese couldn't hold her pout any longer and decided to instead go in for another kiss, one that Jaune happily met halfway.

"You're a perv, Jaune, you know that?" Reese giggled as they broke apart, and Jaune only nodded as his mouth was seized by a big yawn, making Reese giggle even more. "I guess it's true what they say, sex is like running a marathon."

Jaune just shrugged as he pulled her up to her feet, moving her so they could sit leaning against the wall instead. "It's not my fault, Arslan has a lot of energy..."

"Well, the fights don't start for a while, so you have time for a nap if you really need it, you know." Jaune nodded absentmindedly, already having been thinking of doing just that since he left Arslan. He shifted and laid his head down on her lap, which conveniently functioned as a very comfortable pillow. "I'll be sure and wake you up when it's time to go, sleepy head." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his head before leaning back further against the wall.

It didn't take too long for her to grow sleepier as well when Jaune's breathing evened out and his body relaxed completely on her lap, and while she tried her hardest to fight back against it, it was all in vain. 'Unfortunately' she too fell asleep after a while with her hand running through Jaune's messy, but cute hair.

* * *

"Hey, you're Pyrrha Nikos, right? Jaune's partner?" The sound of someone calling out her name broke Pyrrha out of her book induced reverie and she looked up to find a tall, blonde, dark skinned girl standing before her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes," she answered with forced politeness, slightly annoyed about having to put her book down when she got to her favorite love scene between the fair maiden and the handsome knight that she absolutely wasn't imagining was Jaune and her, "How can I help you...?"

"Arslan Altan," Arslan answered Pyrrha's unspoken question, "And I was wondering if you've seen Reese anywhere. I know she and Jaune are a _thing_ so I presume they're together, but she left her scroll back in our room so I can call her." She intentionally left out the fact that she knew Reese was with Jaune since he had, well, told her that he was going to find her just a few hours ago.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as subtly as she could at the mention of Reese's name, pulling out her scroll to check Jaune's location. "Jaune's up on the roof right now, though I have no idea if Reese is with him or not."

A part of her told her that it was a fact she just didn't want to admit that he was with Reese, but she suppressed it, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't. She didn't care if it was stupid, she just really wanted that to not be the case.

"Thanks! But how did you know that?" Pyrrha's heart stopped.

"U-uh, it was just a guess." She slammed her book shut and got out of her seat with a poise Arslan had never seen before. "I shall go with you, if Jaune is indeed with Reese up there I need to remind him that the fights start soon." Arslan nodded and the two of them quickly made their way to the roof, only taking the slightest of time for small talk to make the walk less awkward.

"So... how do you know Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, trying to break some of the tension hanging over them as they walked. She could only vaguely recall who Arslan was, and she only remembered the name because of what Reese had said when she left Jaune by the bullhead dock two days ago.

 _'Jaune and I had sex in my team's shower a few hours ago and I can still taste his cum if I concentrate really hard.'_ Was the completely honest answer to that question, but there was no way in hell Arslan would say that, even if it was 100% true. "Reese brought him to meet me yesterday after their date. He seems nice." _'And his cock feels amazing.'_

Pyrrha just nodded absentmindedly as they made their way up the stairs to the roof, praying to whatever gods listening that Jaune would be alone up there and not with Reese.

Of course, the gods were fickle and didn't apparently like her whatsoever, for as soon as she threw open the door she let out a sigh of relief, only for it to turn into a sigh of disappointment as they found Jaune and Reese sleeping up against the wall. Jaune's head was in Reese's lap, and she had a small smile on her face, and Jaune too looked more peaceful than he ever had before.

 _'That should be my lap he's sleeping on,'_ Pyrrha thought bitterly, and she jumped at the sound of Arslan's scroll taking a picture. She looked over and the expression on Arslan's face was one that honestly made her want to throw up.

"Aww, they're so cute~. I'm so glad they found each other." Arslan exclaimed, hiding her own jealousy like an expert, though she honestly _did_ think that they looked very cute together. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was having trouble being as happy as Arslan genuinely was.

"Yes, _cute_." She said curtly, the word cute sounding like it was describing the vilest Grimm ever known to man. "We should wake them up though, there's just an hour left until the matches start after all and I want to make sure we get good seats." Why Pyrrha thought she could fool Arslan, a fellow tournament contestant... well, technically _former_ contestant, was quite baffling to Arslan herself. Did Pyrrha expect she didn't know about the reserved seats the Hunters-in-training teams got?

"Sure..." she said unconvincingly, resting her scroll on her hip and making her way across the roof to Reese's side. Looking down at her teammate, Arslan really felt a confusing mix of emotion. She wasn't lying before, Jaune sleeping on Reese's lap looked incredibly adorable and seeing them like this only reinforced her new-found opinion of them being perfect for one another, but still, she did feel a little jealous in the end. Though she would stamp out that jealousy as quickly as she could. "Reese? Jaune? You guys need to wake up." Arslan whispered gently, knowing how grumpy Reese got if she wasn't woken up properly, while carefully shaking Reese's shoulder.

Pyrrha held herself back from just kicking them awake, or at least Reese, as Arslan continued to gently make them return from dreamland. After about a minute, Reese finally began to rouse from slumber. "What? Arslan? What ar- o-oh... right. The fights," she said, yawning as she opened her eyes fully and stretched. Her eyes fell down to her lap and to Jaune's peacefully resting face, and she smiled as she caressed his hair affectionately. She gently shook him, and leaned down to the whisper into his ear, waking him up in no time.

Pyrrha felt another surge of jealousy and envy at that, remembering how it took her forever to get him up in the mornings. Jaune rose up from her lap and rubbed his eyes, and as soon as Reese herself moved from her original position against the wall, they both realized their mistakes.

Sleeping against a wall on something as hard as the top of a roof isn't exactly the best for your spine and they let out small groans of pain and annoyance as they tried to pop their backs, and Arslan smirked.

"Morning, sleepy heads, how was your little nap?" Both Reese and Jaune just continued to groan in response to Arslan's question, making said dark skinned blonde smirk even wider. "I'll take that to mean you were as comfortable as can be."

"Sure, let's go with that," Reese said as she cracked her neck and could finally let out a sigh of relief as the stiffness in her body lessened. She had gotten the worse end of the deal, Jaune had at least had a comfy pillow while he slept. So Reese thought it was only fair he paid her back for being so nice as to give him her lap to sleep on.

"What time is it?" Jaune mumbled as he fumbled to get out his scroll to check the time himself, not noticing how Reese sneaked up behind him or how Arslan's scroll was still in her hand. His scroll searching was interrupted as he suddenly felt a weight settle on his back, a pair of thin yet strong arms wrapped around his neck, and a familiar pair of lips kissed his ear.

"Let's go watch some fighting!" Reese declared from atop her mighty steed, said mighty stead grabbing ahold of her legs to keep her up, making Arslan chuckle slightly and Pyrrha grind her teeth.

* * *

There were few things more fun than what Reese was currently experiencing. Even skating held nothing on getting a piggyback ride from your _something_. The wind went gently through her messy, turquoise hair, and she held onto Jaune tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck as he ran ahead of Arslan and Pyrrha as they trekked onward to their destination. The festival was still going strong, and they were technically nearly halfway through with it all. The smell of hot dogs, and hamburgers, and other sorts of greasy, horribly unhealthy foods swam through the air, all landing right in Reese's nostrils, bringing back memories of when she was a kid, entering into small skating competitions at the local fair.

She remembered all of the boys who had always stuck their tongues out at her, claiming that she'd never be a good skater, strictly because she was a girl. She still remembered, and still to this day loved, the look of absolute disgust and disbelief as she totally ground them into the half-pipe. Her scores were always so ridiculously high that eventually she was banned from competing at the competition ever again.

She didn't really care, she had enough state fair trophies and ribbons made of fake material to last a lifetime.

She was brought back to her early teens when she thought the one thing she wanted in life was to win big at some national skating event, and she laughed at her old self. That girl was cool, but where she was now, who she was now... well that was even cooler.

The path she had chosen instead on a whim had brought her a _something_ and friends she wouldn't trade for the world. She looked down at Arslan as Jaune slowed down next to her, and Arslan didn't seem to notice they had stopped moving at first. She was thinking heavily, it seemed. Just before Reese could ask what was wrong, Jaune put her down. She groaned in faux, but somewhat real sadness.

"Sorry, baby, but uh... I'm hungry." Her heart suddenly grew fifty times as large, and she felt her stomach dip as she let out a dreamy giggle. That was the first time he had called her _baby_ , and she couldn't deny that she adored the way it sounded. Pyrrha just crossed her arms and clenched her teeth so hard she felt pain when she was brought back to reality from Jaune asking her what she wanted.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you were hungry, there are a lot of stalls, I say we all pick a place and eat before the matches start."

Thinking about it, Reese realized that she actually was kind of hungry, when she and Jaune took that nap it seemed they had skipped lunch. Her stomach shared her sentiment and let out a growl of emptiness to help convince her. "Yeah, some food sounds great right about now." She didn't notice Pyrrha's annoyed visage.

"But what about the matches? We need to make sure we get good seats." The Spartan mumbled grumpily, catching Arslan giving her a confused look.

 _'She knows we have reserved seats... and even if she didn't, I told her...'_ Arslan thought, though after a moment she just shook her head and decided to ignore it. "We're not in a hurry, and I'm not going to say no to getting some food before the matches start. Do you have any place in mind, Jaune?"

Before Jaune had a chance to answer, his head was forcibly turned towards one of the nearest stalls by a very excited Reese. It seemed she had noticed a certain scent among all the others and she wanted to eat somewhere specific. "Jaune! Waffles! Please!"

Jaune didn't even get a chance to answer before Reese grabbed his hand and pulled him to it, Arslan simply accepting that they were eating waffles and following them. Pyrrha did too, it seemed, though one look at her face and anyone could have seen that she cared less about food than she did anything else.

Of course, being a stand at a fair they weren't just regular waffles. They had anything from chocolate, caramel, sugar coated waffles, topped with whipped cream and cherries, to regular waffles supersized to be as big as your head that came in a stack of three. All in all, between the selections available and the nutrition facts pasted onto a huge poster beside the menu that all of them definitely did not read, the stand was one for people whose stomachs could take a beating. Also, though it didn't really matter to them (and why would it?), there was a sticker warning about heart attacks pasted onto the menu that was ignored just as hard as the nutrition facts were.

Whatever Jaune thought Reese was going to order, he wasn't prepared for what she actually did. "I'll take a four stack of chocolate covered waffles coated in sugar with sprinkles, also put some peanut butter and extra syrup on that, with a few scoops of that vanilla ice cream. OH, and can I get it absolutely COVERED whipped cream?"

Arslan, sitting on Reese's Jaune-less side, let out a groan. She was aware of Reese's insane stomach, but even she thought that this was going too far. "Reese, you can't order that, you'll die. Your aura isn't strong enough to help you if you get type 2 diabetes..."

"But Arslan! Please! It's waffles! Waffles would never hurt me!" Reese whined, bouncing slightly in her seat while giving her best puppy eyes, making Arslan sigh. She was immune against Reese's puppy eyes, having been exposed to them for so long, and the childish way in which she was jumping up and down looked absolutely silly. Arslan knew Reese was a mature girl and that when the need called for it she could be deadly serious, but looking at her at the moment one would never guess that.

Relenting slightly, she sent Jaune a look over her aqua haired partner, "Are you okay with her eating all this? I imagine you're the one who'll be spending time with her tomorrow so when she starts whining about a stomach ache you'll be the one who'll have to suffer through it." Jaune didn't even need a second to think about it, merely shrugging and giving Arslan that cute, damnable smirk of his.

"If she wants to eat so much, let her. I'll manage." Reese let out a happy squeal at Jaune's words, quickly reaching up to give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best-est, Jaune!"

"I'll just take a regular sized chocolate chip waffle with strawberry syrup, and a small side of chocolate ice cream," Jaune said, and Arslan rolled her eyes as she ordered even less. Pyrrha just waved it off, not at all feeling hungry enough to think about eating. The sickening sight of Reese cuddling up to Jaune, watching her waffles get made with stars in her eyes was too much for her.

"I'm going to go now, I want to get the good seats before they're all taken..." Arslan figured enough was enough, and as soon as Pyrrha disappeared out of sight, she spoke up.

"What's her problem?" Jaune looked up from his waffle as the plate was sat down in front of him, and he ignored Reese's scream of absolute delight as he turned to look at Arslan.

"Who, Pyrrha? I don't know, she's been acting weird ever since Reese and I got back. I thought I solved the problem, but it just seemed to get worse." Arslan sent a look between them as Reese began to devour the massive stack of sugar that she called her dinner.

"When I watched interviews with her, she always seemed so nice, but to be honest, now it just seemed like she's kind of a... how do I put this without being offensive... a stuck up bitch." Reese swallowed and laughed really hard at the same time, Jaune having to pat her back as she began choking.

Jaune wanted to raise his voice, Pyrrha was his partner after all, and he did truly love her like a sister. She was a close friend, and she had helped him get to where he was now. But when he looked at Arslan, he found he couldn't do it. That and a small part of him was saying that she was right. Pyrrha was kind of being rude, and weird, and just... all in all, not a nice person. Very un-Pyrrha like.

"I promise that she's not really like this, she usually is really nice. Quite possibly one of the nicest, most considerate people, with the kindest heart I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She's just... I don't know." He forked at his own waffle halfheartedly.

"Maybe she's just on her period, you know how I get when I'm going through that stuff," Reese said, going back down on her waffle as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Okay," Arslan started, "Just because you're like _that_ on your period doesn't mean everyone else is. And besides, that's not the 'I'm menstruating so I'm irritable' kind of rude, that's the 'I'm being rude just for the sake of being rude,' rude." Jaune just stared back down at his waffle and took a small bite, knowing full well that he had nothing to really add to the conversation. It wasn't like he could agree or disagree with anything they said either, not being personally affected by the red hell in any way, shape, or form.

And, he also knew that any comment he made could, and most likely would, be used against him in a court of law, or at least that's what his dad had always said. All Jaune knew for sure, growing up with seven sisters, was that periods were fucking _scary_. So he just kept eating his waffles, enjoying the taste while idly noting that they tasted very... new. These weren't some Vale-store waffles, they had to be either Mistralian or Vacuoian if the more exotic taste was anything to go by. He liked it.

Jaune kept eating in silence, just enjoying his waffles while Arslan and Reese talked about how apparently horrifying Reese was on her period until he was nudged in the shoulder by Reese herself. When he looked over he was met by a very cute looking Reese, her mouth open and her eyes closed, clearly asking for a bite of his waffles, and Jaune had no intention of denying her. Ignoring his fork, he broke off a piece of his waffle with his hand and dipped it in one of the whipped mountains Reese's own waffles were buried under, before giving her the waffle, unable to hold back a chuckle as Reese happily munched down on it, her lips becoming slightly covered in cream.

"Yummy~..." Reese sang, making Arslan chuckle along with Jaune as she shook her head. Despite her small, unfortunate, crush on Jaune, Arslan couldn't deny that Jaune and Reese were an adorable couple, even after only hanging out for less than a week. They were both goofy and silly, awkward at times, and it really seemed they were a perfect pair, especially since Jaune sleeping with her had done nothing to even remotely damage their relationship. As she took a bite out of her own waffle, she caught a glimpse of Jaune leaning in to kiss away the cream covering Reese's lips, and she had to force back another sigh. They were far too fluffy together than was healthy for her sanity.

 **"Attention everyone, your attention, please. Fights will start in exactly twenty minutes,"** Glynda's voice boomed throughout the grounds. Jaune and Reese continued to share their food with one another until they were all done and the owner of the stall took their dirty plates. Together with Arslan, they all headed towards the bullheads taking them to the Amity colosseum, the ride taking less than ten minutes.

When they got off the bullhead, Jaune allowed Reese to hop back onto his back and she let out a happy noise as Jaune picked up a little bit of speed. Arslan ran beside them as they made their way to their special seating area.

"JAUNE-Y~!" He heard a familiar and cheerful voice call out, and he looked every which way until Reese pointed him to a few rows above them. Pyrrha sat with Ren and Nora, who was waving down to him happily, and beside Nora were three seats that seemed to be saved for them.

He rushed up and set Reese down into her seat as he took the spot next to Nora. Pyrrha was very clearly ignoring his presence, creating a somewhat harsh aura, but he could ignore it.

"So who's up going first?" Jaune asked Nora, as below him bellowed a very excited Ruby and moderately excited Blake.

"Yang and Weiss! And they're going to kick so much butt!" Ruby yelled ecstatically, only taking a second to look back to Jaune and Reese, before her gaze quickly returned to the arena as if the battle would somehow be over if she looked away from it for more than a moment. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Jaune laughed at Ruby's excited mood, giving Blake an acknowledging smile as she too turned to look back to him, not being as afraid she'd somehow miss the battle as Ruby, though he could easily tell she was looking forward to this just as much as her red-caped teammate, she just didn't show it. "They'll be fighting Neon Katt and Flynt Coal from team FNKI. By the way, who are you guys nominating for your double battle?"

Jaune sent a glance at Pyrrha, who made no move to show that she had as much as noticed the look, and when his eyes returned to Blake her eyebrow was raised. "The plan was to let Pyrrha and Nora mop the floor with whoever they were put up against, but..." his voice quieted and he leaned a little closer to Blake so Pyrrha wouldn't overhear him, "Pyrrha isn't in the best of moods..."

Blake nodded understandingly, ignoring Ruby's frantic pulling of her sleeve. "I see. Pyrrha and Nora would certainly-"

"Aww. You're not fighting, Jaune?" Reese's saddened voice interrupted Blake and both she and Jaune turned to the pouting, aqua haired girl practically sitting on Jaune's lap.

"That wasn't the plan, no, I'm not very, you know, good at-" Reese crossed her arms and scoffed, blowing air out of her nose in an over-exaggerated fashion.

"That's dumb, Jaune. You can hold your own fairly well! I think you should fight!" Pyrrha suddenly laughed cheerfully. Almost... too cheerfully.

"Yeah Jaune, I think you should fight! That sounds like a lovely idea!" Ruby suddenly turned around, completely forgetting about the fight that was bound to start at any moment down in the stadium.

"Yeah!" She enthusiastically cheered. "You should totally fight Jaune! It'd be so cool! I didn't really get to see how much you've grown in your team's match, but this way we'll all get to see just how much you've improved!" Ruby's tone and Pyrrha and Reese's insistence weren't helping in that matter. Jaune knew now that he would be considered a coward if he didn't own up to their words. And in the words of his father, that unfortunately crossed his mind even though his mother said to never listen to them, 'an Arc is never afraid to take up a challenge.'

This was a challenge. Not in the traditional sense, sure, but it was a challenge nonetheless. Backing down from it would mean defeat, and he knew that if his family were watching-

His family _was_ watching. This was being broadcast all across Remnant.

 _'FUCK!'_ Jaune cursed loudly, but internally.

Pyrrha had two very good reasons for why she wanted Jaune to fight in her place; firstly, she was very cross with him and Reese, they were acting far too lovey-dovey for her taste. She had been calmed down thanks to Jaune earlier, their long training session had been lovely, but now that he was with Reese again she felt almost ready to puke. Secondly, she really didn't want to leave Jaune and Reese alone on the stands. Sure, Arslan, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang would be there, but the mere knowledge that they would most likely be cuddling or kissing while she fought made Pyrrha grind her teeth. So now she would be hitting two birds with one stone. Though... the uncertain look on Jaune's face wasn't one she enjoyed seeing, even if she was mad at him.

"I don't know, guys. I don't want to be the reason we're ejected from the tournament, it's much safer to go with Nora and Pyrrha." Jaune felt nervous about this. He had nothing against fighting alongside Nora, in fact, he actually thought it could be very fun, but his performance in the team round had been an absolute disaster. "I'm just going to screw up ag-"

"No, you won't," Reese said promptly as she sat herself down on his lap fully. "You'll do great because I'm going to cheer you on the whole time."

Well, now he couldn't disagree. He couldn't just _not_ fight now, the look on Reese's face was proof that that was the exact opposite of what he needed to do. She looked so gosh-darn cute, so gosh-darn... _not_ deniable! Why did she have to have such control over him in this way?! He took a deep breath and imagined him going out there with Nora. It would be fun, if he were being generous with his abilities, he very well could make it all the way through with Nora carrying him. God knew Nora already carried the whole team on her back most of the time. She didn't seem very fazed by it.

Did she?

He sent Nora a look, and she seemed to be dancing in her seat awaiting his answer. She was smiling so widely, and he was sure he knew exactly what song she was playing in her head, it had been on repeat for the past five weeks whenever she was given the auxiliary cord in the dorm. Radio privileges were not taken lightly by Nora, she knew she only got a few days out of the week, so she made them count.

But she didn't look fazed. In fact, she looked like she could take on anything! Jaune would have to have a talk with her later about how she's able to conserve so much energy, after all, such an invaluable power would be a huge asset to the leader of a team.

"I can't really say no, can I?" He asked.

As soon as he did, everyone turned to him and said "No" in perfect unison with one another.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh slightly at how even Blake, Ren, and Arslan had also said no, and knowing that he had his team's support on this made his nerves a bit less frantic. He was about to open his mouth to reply, but before he could, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port's voices echoed forth from the speakers all over the arena and his, along with everyone else's, eyes went down to where Yang and Weiss stood facing off with their opponents.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the second round of the Vytal tournament is about to begin! In it, we see Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee from Beacon's team RWBY face off against Neon Katt and Flynt Coal from Atlas Academy's team FNKI!"** James Port's booming voice rang out and all thoughts about Jaune's own match were wiped away for a moment.

Reese leaned back against his chest further, letting him settle his head on top of hers, and when Yang and Weiss looked up to them he and Ruby sent them a wave and a cheer.

Said wave and cheer were met with very distinct reactions from Yang and Weiss. Weiss just smiled and lightly waved back, but Yang, on the other hand, had to fight back the urge to scream when she saw Reese on Jaune's lap. She hadn't thought this over yet, they needed to give her time to accept how their relationship worked before they started acting like this!

 **"The battle will begin in 30 seconds!"**

They all watched as the pre-battle conversation was shared between the fighters, the cheap insults that Neon threw at Yang, and Flynt's recognition of Weiss and her family's effects on his own making them all cringe. It seemed very much like Yang was just about ready to explode as the countdown began and the elemental sections of the arena rose from the ground. As soon as the countdown came to a close, and Port bellowed out **"Begin"** it seemed like all of a sudden hell broke loose in the form of upbeat jazz.

Yang's already very small fuse was burned up this fight.

She was not good at accepting things, something her childhood had made sure of, and with everything that had happened with Jaune and Reese, and Arslan, still on her mind as she rushed towards that slippery cat Neon, Yang felt herself get closer and closer to snapping. Nothing made sense and she hadn't had enough time to process everything yet! The final straw, however, came when Neon spoke up...

"You know, you're cute when you're angry~!"

Yang's eye twitched as she stopped dead in her tracks, her mind trying in vain to crawl back from the edge. "C-could you please repeat that...?" She asked shakily, not really watching as Neon gave her a somehow confused yet flirty look.

"I said you're cute when you're angry..."

 _'I did not sign up for this shit...'_ Yang's mind groaned as she was pushed into the abyss. Everything had been piling on recently and she didn't understand how the universe worked anymore, but when Neon flirted with her, coupled with the whole Jaune and Reese thing, Yang snapped. She let out a cry of anger, confusion, annoyance, and absolute frustration, and then she charged Neon at what looked like Mach 4, making both Weiss and Flynt pause their own battle to throw a glance over to their teammates.

What they expected to see was anything but what was actually happening. Maybe in some other universe things would have worked out differently, maybe things would have gone a much cleaner route and the match would have gone on with little incident. Maybe they could have even made it to the end in a much more spectacular way, but of course, this was not that universe.

Yang was _pissed._

Pissed meaning she was lit up like the goddess of fucking fire. Have you ever played a video game cooperatively with a friend that allowed them to push you around, and they decided to be an asshole and push you into a pit that was instant death?

No wait, this is a better way to describe it: Have they ever done that to you, but pushed you into a lava pit instead? Yeah, that was how pissed Yang was. Controller throwing pissed.

Neon's eyes widened, not really knowing what she did wrong. It's was simple, innocent flirting, that was all! Was Yang perhaps not into girls? That would have been understandable, but no other straight girl she's ever hit on acted like this, which admittedly was freaking terrifying.

And suddenly Neon was the mouse in a deadly game of cat and mouse, and Weiss completely took her focus off Flynt. Flynt lowered his weapon as Weiss did and walked up to her.

"Does she, uh... do _this_ often? Because I do not dig that..." he said, watching as Yang, who was now a raging fireball of anger, chased after a terrified Neon.

"Sometimes..." Weiss answered simply, feeling a mix of exasperated and grateful for the, presumably, short lull in her and Flynt's battle. "Though... it's usually not this... _severe._ " Together, they watched as Yang continued to chase Neon, more and more of the Faunus' rainbow trail being engulfed by Yang's burning, rage-fueled flames as she screamed bloody murder about open relationships.

Had this been one of those aforementioned video games, the moment Yang caught up to Neon there would have been a massive K.O. sign coming up from the rollerblader. She had no chance as Yang caught her tail, forcing her to come to a complete stop with a loud, surprised yelp, and then she was flying, propelled by Yang's fist. The hit was strong enough to make Neon's aura disappear like it had been some sort of magic trick, and she looked more like a meteor than girl by the point where she slammed into Flynt, not decreasing in speed even slightly, making both of them eventually crash into the wall of the arena, big Xs covering their eyes as they were totally, hardcore dead yo.

Weiss sent a look towards the still fuming Yang, the Brawler's eyes locked on anything but the knight and skater on the stands. If she saw them, she'd only get more angry and crazy.

For a moment, the whole of Amity colosseum was silent, before Yang took a deep breath and pointed towards Jaune and Reese, her eyes still locked on the floor. "YOU TWO MAKE NO SENSE AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Then she grumpily sat down on the arena floor and groaned in frustration a Port and Oobleck announced her and Weiss' victory.

Jaune was pretty sure he and Reese should have been applauding, he was also sure that he should have been following Blake and Ruby down to the tunnels leading into the arena but as it was all he could do was sit completely still, wondering just what the hell he had just witnessed. It was then that he realized that the biggest threat to his life wasn't some silly match, or Grimm, or anything he had thought it would be.

It was Yang.

She was the biggest chance he had of becoming an unidentifiable yellow, white, black, and blue stain on the ground. He took a deep breath just to assure Reese that he was still alive, and once his team had actually gained cognizance, they turned to him, seeking answers for what Yang had screamed up at him and Reese.

"Don't ask," he said softly, and that was that.

* * *

When Jaune had exited the arena, he did so with his team, and team RWBY, Yang now calmed and much more friendly, and Weiss still very much dazed by just how short that match was.

It should have at least been a little longer, but it wasn't. She was sure that something had changed, like some big thing that should have happened didn't, that things just kind of... shifted.

In layman's terms, Weiss felt like shit was fucked up on a cosmic scale.

Though... something about this fucked up-ness felt... nice, like she had just avoided a bunch of drama about some Grimm invasion and the reveal of magic and some maidens, which results in her being forced to return to her father, Pyrrha being turned to ash, Yang losing her arm, Blake running away, Ruby learning that she's the chosen one, Penny getting torn to pieces, and Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora head to Haven... or, you know, something along those lines. So Weiss decided that she wouldn't worry about it at the moment. She would just be happy she and Yang won their fight and then try to enjoy watching the rest of the day's battles.

Jaune, however, still felt a little scared by Yang. Sure, they had talked about this on the roof yesterday, but it seemed she still needed some time to process it all. So when she slung an arm over his shoulder and gave him a big grin Jaune remained cautious.

"Jauney-boy~! I Heard you're going to fight with Nora today! Make sure you make the battle at least as awesome as mine and Weiss'!" She almost sang, her eyes locked on his to avoid looking at his other side where Reese was located.

"Yeah, that's the plan apparently. And I'll try."

"Trying to win isn't good enough, Jaune. See here, real talk, serious stuffs, and junk. My sister? She sees you as a great leader, you are her best friend apparently, so you really need to do your best to prove her right. I dislike seeing my sis disappointed, and all that junk, and to be honest with you," here Yang laughed, "I don't think I can handle another thing stressing me the fuck out dude. So for both my sake and hers, win the fucking match... good luck~!" She sang happily, making Jaune question whether or not she was holding onto her sanity as well as she should have been.

He knew she would be alright, she really just needed some time to gather her feelings and figure things out. She was so easily overwhelmed, him having seen a few times that crazy events happening one after another was the one thing that ground her gears the most. He let out a shaky sigh and suddenly felt the pressure to win his upcoming match build back upon his shoulders like a mountain.

Then Reese had to go and talk with the rest of her team, leaving him for a moment.

He missed her, even if she was just going to be gone for a small moment to be with her team. But he felt so naked and vulnerable without her by his side. Though there was one upside to it all, and that was-

"Jaune-y~! I can't wait, can you wait, oh man this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we stride in there and kick their butts! It's going to be so incredibly awesome! Who do you think we're going to fight? Will it be someone we know? Or is it going to be one of those teams we've been completely ignoring? Oh well, who cares it's going to be so cool! And-"

"Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a real strategy talk right now. I need to know you've got my back, but I also need you to know that I've got yours too. I need you to promise me that you'll work with me out there and that if I miss anything you'll pick it up for me."

Nora nodded excitedly, her mood apparently unchanged, but Jaune knew from experience that she was listening with rapt attention. She was good at that, he had realized. She may look like she was always hyper and was barely paying attention, but Jaune knew that when things got serious, being hyper was her own weird way to stay calm and grounded, as strange as it may sound.

"Okay, good." He took a deep breath before continuing, his nerves calming slightly now that he knew Nora had his back. "We fight like usual, I'll tell you if something changes and we'll plan around it, okay?" Another nod from Nora. "What I'm thinking, based on current events... we should... damn it..." his mind went blank. one minute he was thinking about a strategy for him and Nora, the next he couldn't think at all. Everyone was expecting him to show how much he had grown, to show that what happened in the team match was a fluke. He felt the pressure of not being as good as he could be once again. He didn't know what would happen, he couldn't fail...

"Jaune?" Nora asked as she stopped bouncing, her voice becoming concerned. "What's wrong?"

Jaune just took a deep breath, trying to ignore everyone else around. There was no Ruby, no Yang, no Weiss, no Blake, no Pyrrha, and no Ren. It was just him and Nora, planning. Creating a plan of attack for their upcoming fight... but he still couldn't think. He didn't handle this kind pressure well, this would just end up in fai-!

Jaune's thoughts were cut off as Nora's hand intertwined with his and she began to gently pull him away to a secluded corner where they could talk, just the two of them. "Jauney, please calm down. Take a deep breath, like Pyrrha has told you, and tell me what's wrong?"

"Just nerves..." he mumbled out as his mind tried feebly to stitch itself back together. Nora, however, knew by now that 'nerves' was short for 'I'm freaking out because of my inferiority complex' and she did the thing that she knew always helped him. She took both Jaune's hands in hers and gently began tracing circles on the back of his hands with her thumbs.

"Just breathe, we got this. It's just like when we're fighting Ren and Pyrrha when we spar, everything's gonna be totally fine." Jaune took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of her thumbs rubbing his hands. He just needed a moment to calm himself. To forget about everything except Nora helping him calm down. So they just stood there for a few minutes in silence, the soft sound of Nora's thumbs tracing shapes on the back of Jaune's hands being the only thing either of them could hear, and after another minute, Nora asked him the normal question, her voice quiet and her tone soft. "You gonna be okay?"

Jaune took one more deep breath, letting the air out slowly through his nose, and then he nodded and gave her a slightly calmer smile.

"Yeah, I got it. We're gonna rock this." Nora smiled back at him, stopping her shape-tracing but still holding his hands in hers, listening intently as Jaune spoke up again. "We just gotta go at this slowly, but make them think we're just throwing it at them in full. Let's make them think we're giving it our all when we're really sizing them up. Since we don't know who we're fighting, we've got to go about this cautiously, we never know what kind of weapons they'll have." Nora nodded in determination, and her determination filled Jaune with determination.

"I got it, we should do some light exercise so we're super ready!" Jaune knew that was an excuse to let out some of the excess energy she had pent up inside of her, and he figured it was a good idea considering his sugary meal. And to help his mind become completely calm again.

"Yeah, let's do a lap around the arena. That should be enough. Just light jogging and then walking when we get tired, that way we'll still have a lot of energy for the fight and we'll be warmed up."

Nora grinned widely at him, but before he could turn back to their friends to tell them about their jogging plan he was pulled into a hug by Nora, her head resting on his shoulder so she could still whisper into his ear. "Just pretend it's just RWBY and us out there, okay? No one else is watching, it's just us." Jaune was about to protest, but he held it in as Nora's hug became a little tighter, though it still was far from her normal bone-crushers. "Just ignore the crowd, they're not important. Let's just focus on the battle. We'll just have fun."

Jaune let his arms circle around Nora's body so he could hug her back, a smile breaking out across his face. "Yeah, I got it. It's just for fun, there's no pressure." He still felt nervous, but he knew that Nora was aware of that and getting him less jittery than this would most likely not happen. So he wanted to make the best out of it. "Thanks, Nora."

They parted and she smiled brightly at him for a moment before lifting him off the floor and giving him a 'real' Nora patented hug. "We'll kick their butts to next week!" She shouted happily and Jaune just laughed with her, ignoring the pain shooting through his body until Nora set him back down and they could return to their group.

Upon returning to the group, Nora and Jaune explained their plan, and with a few extra cheers of support, they got started on their little exercise. The arena wasn't super large, but it was still quite sizable, and Jaune was glad that after coming to Beacon he had developed a training schedule. Before, he wouldn't have even been able to run a quarter way around and would have most likely felt like death by the end of it. That wasn't the case now though, and thanks to the jog, he felt a little bit more like he could actually do this.

Nora seemed to be more excited about this match than she was about most, and Jaune attributed that to the fact that her family was watching as well, and probably called her after their last match when she absolutely annihilated the other team all by herself. Nora loved her family, Jaune knew, and she loved her friends. It was one of the things he admired most about her, her endless capacity to love.

When the call came out that their fight would begin soon, they stopped and allowed themselves to catch their breath as they did some stretches. "Jaune, remember-"

"It's just us, team JNPR, and RWBY, watching. I got it." She sent him a big smile, the biggest she had in her, and that smile made a surge of confidence course through him.

 **"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! After our short break, we are ready to begin our second match of round 2! Facing off in this double battle will be Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie from team JNPR representing Beacon, and Team LOVE's Lazuli Hex and Olive Seacloud representing Haven!"** Professor Port's loud, booming voice coming from the speakers around them made both Jaune and Nora jump slightly before they quickly made their way out into the stadium, their eyes quickly finding Ren and Pyrrha's cheering faces, along with team RWBY, and Reese and Arslan.

"This is it..." Jaune mumbled as he took yet another deep breath, thankful that Nora took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He couldn't completely ignore that he was in the middle of a massive stadium with hundreds, maybe even thousands of people watching him in person, but he could, with Nora's help, focus on more important things. Like their enemies for the coming 20 minutes.

Nora wasn't sure if they were going to throw some banter at each other before the match started, like Weiss, Yang, Neon, and Flynt had done. She had nothing against it, but the way Jaune squeezed her hand and the tense nature of his posture told her that he would most likely be more comfortable if they stayed quiet. So that's what she did, to make sure Jaune didn't get more nervous than he already, clearly was. Instead, she just waited for the elemental stage they would be fighting on to be revealed.

Their opponents looked pretty much like both she and Jaune had expected, and Jaune noticed right away that Lazuli seemed to have no weapon, but rather somewhat oversized gloves instead. Olive was very clearly a more range oriented fighter, using what looked to be a very high powered bow.

"Jaune, she looks like a witch!" Nora whispered excitedly, staring straight at Lazuli with wide, starry eyes. Jaune looked her over, and indeed she did. Her blue robe-like outfit seemed practical in the weirdest ways, and Jaune knew she must have made it so she couldn't trip over herself while in battle. But the thing that made Nora draw the comparison, was the oversized hat atop her head that really actually did make her look like a witch.

Lazuli smirked, sending a challenging glare to both Jaune and Nora, and Olive just seemed to have an air about her that served to make her seem untouchable. Judging from the cheers in the audience, and the fainting Mistrali students on the monitor when she looked up at them, Jaune figured she must have been one of the more popular, and beautiful students from Haven. Olive herself was dressed like she was ready to take on anything, leather armor atop of fashionable clothing that looked like it was from a Schnee owned store, and a cloak that matched the tone of said armor and clothing around her neck that flowed all the way down her back.

"Let's get this fucking party started!" Olive shouted, clearly just a bit too cocky, and assured that they were going to win.

"Olive, language!" scorned Lazuli, and Olive rolled her eyes.

"I think they may have some issues," Jaune said to Nora, who got into a more ready stance. "If she's using a bow, we can't be too careful. We have to make sure we don't lose line of sight with her and be careful with Lazuli, we don't know what she's capable of yet." Nora nodded. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and activated his shield as the ground started to rumble.

Both Jaune and Nora fought back the urge to cheer when a dark brown, almost gray, rocky, canyon-like arena appeared before them. This was the perfect terrain for them to avoid any sniper attacks, with how many large boulders, nooks, crannies, and the like for them to hide behind or in. On the other side of the arena, though, a large pool of water with small, floating, slowly moving islands made itself visible with one big tower in the middle that both of them understood would be perfect for long ranged assaults. Neither of them knew enough about Lazuli's fighting style to know just how dangerous she could be around water, but Jaune made a note to make sure to find out if she used any kind of electricity based attacks, while Nora cheered internally, her usual smile becoming more evil in nature. Water and her semblance were a very fun mix after all.

 **"Now then! Let the battle begin in three..."** Port bellowed as Jaune's grip on Crocea Mors tightened.

 **"Two..."** Nora's stance lowered, her legs ready to let her sprint forward and into advantageous positions while they scouted out their opponents' skills.

 **"One..."** Jaune sent one last glance towards the stands, seeing Reese and Ruby standing up and cheering. Knowing that they believed in him filled him with determination. He wouldn't let this turn into another fiasco.

 **"Fight!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Jaune and Nora rushed forward, making sure to keep one another in sight should either Olive or Lazuli somehow already be ready to launch a sneak attack, dashing around boulders until they were almost in the middle of the arena when something made them become alert.

An odd sound from above them, what seemed like a combination of a sniper rifle firing and an arrow being released, was their only warning before Jaune felt something with incredible momentum slam against his quickly raised shield, almost bringing him to a complete stop. _'Don't get hit by the arrows...'_ he noted in his head.

"Argh, I hate shields!" He heard Olive scream, but when he looked to where he heard it, she was already gone. ' _She must be fast, very, very fast. Like... Ruby fast…'_ Jaune once again noted as he glanced around frantically, and he was sure she was just gone completely. She was nowhere to be seen, but he knew that that was impossible. He turned quickly as yet another shot rang out, and raised his shield to deflect it once more. A short burst of pain ran through his arm as he blocked it. Her bow was incredibly powerful, the stopping power in her shots being immense, and it was far more lethal than Jaune had thought from looking at its design. It had nearly knocked him off balance twice now.

This was bad, he was already messing up. He had allowed an attack to confuse him, and now he was lost.

"Jaune, keep moving!" Nora shouted to him, and he knew she was right. He didn't know where Olive was, but staying still wouldn't bring any tactical advantage. He would have to play it by ear.

Nora herself had a direct line of sight with Lazuli, but the unnerving thing was that she wasn't moving. Even though Nora had Magnhild raised, and was very obviously going to smash her into the ground, she was just standing there. She got within five feet of her and raised Magnhild even higher, but before Nora could even lower it, a burst of fire blew her back.

Jaune heard Nora yell in surprise as the fire surged towards her and he quickly moved to her position, only seeing a quick flash of white before he had to raise his shield to block yet another shot from Olive, though this time he knew it was not aimed at him in the first place. It had been aimed at Nora.

"Nora, you alright?!" He half shouted half growled as his eyes scanned the rocky terrain before him for any sign of the sniper.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted back, quickly getting to her feet and getting back into her battle stance. "Just wasn't expecting fire!"

The duo stayed back to back for a moment, not engaging or disengaging from their enemies. They needed to use the terrain to their advantage, Jaune knew, because right now they were sitting ducks just waiting to be picked off by Olive's sniper-bow. His eyes were still searching for any trace of the sniper but he saw nothing. She was fast, he understood, really fast, but it seemed she was also an expert at hiding.

"Nora," he mumbled, his eyes still locked on the rocky side of the arena, "We need to stick together. I'll try to find Olive while you figure out Lazuli's deal and then we figure out how to take them down." He received a grunt of affirmation in return before they broke apart slightly, Jaune turning towards Lazuli with Nora in front of him and his ears perked for any sign of another sniper bolt coming towards them.

Almost like clockwork, things worked exactly as they had the last time Nora tried to hit Lazuli, she stayed completely still, and just before she managed to hit her, a wave of fire blew her back, but this time, Nora caught something. "Jaune, tactical retreat!" He listened to her, and the two of them ran back, as Lazuli took the chance to run back and huddle down behind one of the rocks in their view. Jaune and Nora hid behind a rock of their own, and Jaune kept his shield raised to be ready for another shot from Olive. "It's her gloves, the fire's coming from her gloves! I don't exactly know how she's doing it, but it's definitely that!"

Jaune very quickly put two and two together. Fire wasn't an ability, and he had never heard of a semblance that could be used for actively attacking an opponent. He knew that Professor Port and Oobleck would have commented on it if it had been her semblance, as well. "Her gloves must use dust in a way we haven't seen yet. We need to be very careful, but if we can somehow use the volatile nature of her attacks against her..."

"The water! If she has lightning dust we can set up a trap!" Jaune nodded and turned to look at the body of water and the floating islands.

"She wouldn't be that stupid, so we'd need to cause it to happen somehow. Well, we have her figured out, we can be slightly less careful around her for the moment. Now we just have to find out-" another shot and Jaune raised his shield, Nora jumped slightly at the loud, metallic clang that that seemed to last forever after the arrow made contact. "Where the hell she's shooting us from!"

Jaune cobalt eyes flew over every nook and cranny before him, his shield ready to come up and block any more shots coming their way, but still, he saw nothing. Another shot rang out, this time from his and Nora's side, and they both jumped out of their cover to avoid having to rely on Jaune's shield again, but this time, Jaune's eyes immediately sought out where the shot had originated from and he managed to catch a glint of something white flashing and the flapping of a coat. Olive. He had spotted her, even if it was merely briefly.

"I saw her at our six, but she's quick as hell! We're not catching her easily!" Their focus needed to stay on Lazuli so they could find out more about her gloves and just what kinds of dust she had access to, "I've got an idea!"

Before Jaune had a chance to explain his plan to Nora, the same glint of white caught his attention, and even before the sound of the shot being fired echoed around the arena, he had raised his shield, once again feeling the impact shake his arm. He didn't know why or how, but that white glint meant a shot _would_ be fired or had just _been_ fired. It had to. He had caught a glimpse of it before, right after Olive had fired, and once again now, right Before a shot. _'Look out for the white light...'_

A fireball came soaring towards them and they dove apart once again, Nora switching Magnhild to its grenade launcher form, and that's when Jaune got an even better idea than the one he had before. "Nora! Smokescreen!"

With a shout of "Aye, Captain!" Nora pressed a button on Magnhild, and she shot a special grenade directly down. But the grenade didn't explode, and instead released a huge puff of acrid, black smoke. Both Jaune and Nora covered their mouths and used the smoke to their advantage, Jaune grabbing Nora's hand as he led her behind another rocky outcropping, some ways away from their original position. Once there, they took a small second to catch their breaths.

"If we can keep them guessing our position after we press the attack, they won't be able to keep us pinned down with sniper fire," Jaune explained, "And it might just force their hand, they might have to start-" he was cut off by a loud explosion behind their cover, and Nora risked a small peek. A large sheet of ice covered most of the ground and outcrops.

"Yeah, about that, they just got rid of eighty percent of our cover options..." Jaune let out a sigh.

"Looks like lying low isn't going to work. If she's got fire and ice, she must have more-" another loud shot, and Jaune's left foot was nearly impaled by an extremely fast moving arrow. He grabbed Nora's hand yet again and they were on the move.

"We can't stay here, it's too open! If we can't take the fight to them, let's move their fight somewhere else!"

With Nora in tow, Jaune rushed towards the water part of the arena, his eyes moving back every so often to check if there were any white flashes indicating where the next sniper round would come from. They stopped just beside the pool, not taking a leap to the platforms, and it was lucky they hadn't as a yellow ball of what Jaune guessed was Lightning dust crashed onto the platform closest to them. That's when he got another idea.

"Nora, volley deluxe!" In rapid succession, five grenades flew from Magnhild's tip, all of them flying towards Lazuli's now revealed position, but before any of them could cause any damage to the girl, a surge of fire from her gloves detonated them prematurely. Just like Jaune had hoped.

One of the grenades wasn't an explosive one, instead, it was another smoke bomb. Lazuli let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a cough as a large cloud of smoke engulfed her, removing all her vision within seconds as her eyes watered and she stumbled to the ground. With her focus being on herself, she didn't hear the second volley of grenades being launched, only the distinct sound of Olive's sniper-bow being fired, followed by two explosions. So she was pretty surprised, to say the least, when she was blown back and her ears began to ring as the three remaining grenades fired by Nora exploded in her face, sending her flying out of the smoke cloud, slamming into one of the many boulders littering half the arena.

Jaune very clearly heard the audience shout out, half in distress, half in cheer. Up until now, he had been able to ignore the crowd, but hearing them so loudly announce their presence made his ears start ringing and his focus shifted. He turned to look at Pyrrha, Ren, RWBY, Reese, and Arslan up on the stands. They were all cheering him on, but there were so many other people. Hundreds, thousands… all watching him… judging his actio- "... aune! Jaune! Are you alright?" Nora's voice broke through the ringing in his ears and Jaune shook his head, turning his attention back to her. Or he tried to. His eyes widened as his hearing and sight faded in and out. He was brought back to the moment when Nora quickly took his arm and lifted it, he braced himself and another one of Olive's shots hit the shield with a loud clang. "Come on, Jaune, it's only us... just you and me, everything is going to be alright." He nodded.

"O-only us... right." The audience seemed to grow louder, and Jaune knew that something had just happened, but he had no clue what. Things got really quiet in the battle area, and for a split second, he could see two perfectly spherical, purple balls fly at the two of them. He only had enough time to push Nora to the side before he was blown back by a very large explosion of energy. Thankfully he was able to keep his footing, though just barely.

At the same time, an arrow hit somewhere near him with a very loud thunk, as it stuck into whatever it had hit. He heard what sounded like excited laughter, and all of a sudden he was hit full force in the chest by what felt like a fully grown person, the impact on his still staggered body forcing him to fall backward onto the ground.

For a moment, all the air was knocked out of Jaune's lungs and he didn't hear Nora's concerned yell, his mind panicking as he tried to take a breath that refused to come, but as soon as oxygen filled his lungs again and his brain restarted, he started catching up on the things he had missed. He was pressed against the ground with a gleefully smirking Olive sitting on him with her bow aimed directly at his neck and her knees on his biceps keeping his arms down, while just outside of his sight he could hear Nora yelling and the sound of Magnhild smashing through stone. The cold tip of Olive's arrow pressing against his throat made Jaune swallow hard as his mind tried to come up with a plan to get him out of this.

"I hate you shield users, so let's see how good you are when you can hide behind one." Olive laughed from on top of him, her arrow pressing hard enough to his throat to draw a trickle blood before his aura quickly healed it. Jaune knew he had to act fast, otherwise, he'd have an arrow instead for a windpipe, so he decided to do something stupid and instinctive for once.

With a groan as the arrow pushed even harder into his throat, Jaune smashed his chin down on the shaft, holding it in place as he pushed against Olive's leg with his sword arm, making her lose her balance just enough to let him push her off.

He quickly stood up as Olive struggled to do the same, and as soon as he was able to, he assumed a position he remembered from training. It would require a little bit more thought behind his movements, but he didn't think Olive was one to think very much in combat. His sword at the ready, Olive laughed as she stared him down. She had managed to ready three arrows, and Jaune knew the danger of them now. The bladed tips were very, very, _very_ sharp, and the stopping power of the bow was so powerful that he was sure his large supply of aura meant basically nothing at all if she got a direct hit on him. The amount of shots she could get in when he was pushed off his feet was insane, and all it would take to get him off said feet was, well, one shot.

She was well aware of her position, but he was too. He raised his shield and rushed at her, intending to make it harder for her to shoot him while he was so close to her, but, before he could manage to close any significant ground, suddenly he was blasted back as the ground underneath him exploded. The blast was enough to knock him down again, and he raised his shield at Olive one more time as two more shots hit it in quick succession, thankfully not causing explosions. "Aww dammit, I only had one of those..." he scrambled to his feet and decided he would wait for her to move, seeing as how in the span of him getting blown back and getting back up she had readied even more arrows. She fired and Jaune raised his shield to block it, but this time he was blown back yet again as the arrow exploded against his shield. "Just kidding! Did you actually fucking fall for that?" Olive laughed loudly, and Jaune cursed.

 _'Just how many types of fucking arrows does she have in that thing?!'_ He thought as he rolled back onto his feet for the third time.

He had Olvie in a far better position than when she was firing arrow after arrow at him from across the arena, but Jaune still knew he shouldn't take anything at face value. He didn't know enough about her to just attack recklessly, especially about just what kinds of arrows she had access to, so he needed to bide his time until he could either find an opening or he could get back to Nora so they could come up with a plan together.

His eyes never left Olive, even as he heard explosions from where he knew Nora was fighting, so when Olive's gaze shifted to where the explosions were, even if it was just for a moment, Jaune quickly dashed forward, rolling to the side on his shoulder and holding up his shield as the ground he'd just be standing on erupted in a shower of rocks. One arrow down.

"Fuck!" He heard Olive curse loudly, but he didn't believe that she was really mad. He wouldn't fall for something like that again. Once again he quickly got up from his crouched position and began strafing around the bowman, or bowwoman, until she fired her second arrow at his feet and he jumped back slightly to avoid the full impact of the explosion, using the cloud of dust that was created by the explosive arrow to his advantage.

"Shit!" Olive swore again as she readied another duo of explosive arrows, backing up slightly from the dust cloud hiding Jaune's position, but after a moment of nothing happening, she became suspicious. Why wasn't he rushing her like she had planned on him doing so she could catch him with a snare-arrow? "What's wrong? Scared to fight me, Shieldy? Did ya' chicken out!?" She yelled, trying to agitate him, but once again nothing happened.

And that's when she realized she had fucked up.

Jaune ignored Olive's voice behind her as he ran towards Nora's and Lazuli's battle, ducking behind boulders to make sure he stayed out of sight from both the sniper and the dust user.

He knew Olive wouldn't just stay there, and he banked on her retreating to start sniping once again. As soon as he made up the distance between him and Nora, he saw just what kind of battle she had been having without him. All sorts of elemental damage had been done to the field, sheets of ice divided by burnt rock, and there was dust flying all about. Nora swung widely, and hard, but every single hit seemed to be dodged, either by Nora's blow being negated by a thrown blast of energy, or by Lazuli's apparent skill in dodging. Nora swung once more, and as Lazuli prepared another blast, Jaune rushed forward and swung at her with his sword.

She caught it directly in her hand.

The battle stopped for a small moment as both Jaune and Nora seemed to be blown away by how that was possible. Lazuli smiled and blasted Jaune away slightly, delivering a very hard kick right to his chest, and Nora took the opportunity to rush in. As she swung down Magnhild, Lazuli blew it back with another shot of energy and punched her. The impact was unlike anything Nora had ever felt, even with her aura stopping the pain from coming in fully. She must have been using the energy to strengthen it.

Jaune stepped back in, swinging horizontally this time, but Lazuli just backed away and delivered a blast of fire to his body while Nora jumped back in, knowing now to dodge her hits the best she can. Unfortunately for her, Lazuli seemed to have better perception than most people, and grabbed Magnhild by the shaft, pulling her and kneeing her in the gut, grabbing Magnhild from her hand and disarming her.

The one thing that she didn't account for was Magnhild weighing so much.

From how Nora had been swinging the hammer around for the better part of 20 minutes, Lazuli had guessed the hammer was just your ordinary warhammer with a mecha-shifting gimmick, but now that she actually held the weapon in her hands she was blown away by how immensely heavy it was. Even with her aura enhancing her strength, Lazuli had trouble not letting the head of the hammer smash into the ground, and when her attention returned to the battle she realized she, just like Olive had a mere minute earlier, had fucked up.

* * *

The sound of Jaune's shield slamming straight into Lazuli's chest, along with the sight of the hat wearing girl being sent flying for the second time in the battle from the force of the attack made Ruby and Reese jump and cheer even louder than they had before. Both Weiss and Arslan had long since given up on trying to calm them down, deciding that just enjoying the fight was a far better use of their time.

"Go Jaune! Kick her butt into next week!" Ruby yelled while Reese chose a slightly more vulgar thing to shout.

"Yeah, teach that fucking bitch who's boss! Mount her! Kill her! Fuck her!" Arslan sighed as Yang and Blake gave her a pair of very troubled looks, answering them with a look of her own that just said 'It's no use, she's hopeless'.

At her side, a few seats over, Pyrrha sat with a giant smile on her face and pride beaming from her eyes, her previous anger all but forgotten as she watched Jaune block and attack just like she had taught him while using his clearly different fighting style to adapt her own moves into more effective versions for himself.

* * *

"NORA, NOW!" Jaune roared as Lazuli landed in the pool of water with a splash, and Nora charged without hesitation.

* * *

"Jaune really has gotten a lot better these past few months..." Weiss mumbled to herself, ignoring the loud pair of Ruby and Reese, who seemed to be getting a little bit more enthusiastic than was necessary. Arslan looked over at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Was he not always this good?" Weiss looked back and forth between the match and Arslan and wondered exactly what the nicest way to phrase her next sentence was. She bit her lip as she thought back to her first meeting with Jaune. It hadn't gone well. He was an idiot back then, not giving her the space she deserved as a basic human right, even he himself had acknowledged that. He was an idiot for a long while, actually. But then he got her a date with Neptune and apologized for all his pointless, stupid flirting.

But now she had to admit, she and Jaune were good friends. Neptune hadn't led anywhere serious, and while that was disappointing, in a way she had known it wouldn't. The best thing she had got out of the whole thing was a good friend. She felt the need to be easy on his past self for that reason. Her friendship, and the feelings that had recently started growing in her heart.

"Uh, no, not really. But thanks to Pyrrha it seems like he's a really decent fighter now." Arslan seemed to just accept that answer, and Weiss was glad. She didn't know how to get around being asked why that was. She hadn't judged him for it when he told her, but anyone else just might. "His improvement is mostly visual, but-" Weiss quickly stopped talking, realizing what she had said perhaps too late. She blushed, and Arslan smirked.

"I'm happy I got to see him now then, instead of when he first got here. He's certainly got some nice muscles on him..." both Arslan's tone and the words themselves that left her mouth made Weiss raise a perfectly maintained eyebrow in both confusion and question, looking away from the battle unfolding below them for a moment and forgetting her own embarrassment.

Jaune had certainly gotten more muscular and less scraggly over the months he'd been at Beacon, but it wasn't really that noticeable yet, certainly not when he was wearing his usual baggy sweaters. So how Arslan had seen him Weiss had no idea. "Hang on, you've seen Jaune's muscles? When? You don't really notice them when he's wearing his armor and hoodie." Both Weiss and Arslan's cheeks flushed slightly from the conversation, Weiss because the topic itself wasn't even close to proper, and Arslan because Weiss' question reminded her of that morning and about just how _well acquainted_ she had gotten with Jaune's muscles.

"W-well... we kinda..." she wasn't ashamed about what she and Jaune had done, it had certainly helped her and they hadn't done anything wrong, but Arslan still thought it felt awkward talking about _it_ with someone who wasn't Reese or Jaune himself, though that wasn't really surprising. "Took a shower together this morning..." Weiss' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, her mind ignoring whatever happened in the battle down in the arena completely.

"Y-y-you what!?" She half whispered, half screeched, quickly covering her mouth when Blake sent her a look over her shoulder. This was outrageous! Had Jaune really cheated on Reese only days after they had gotten together? And with her teammate and partner of all things!? She needed answers, so before she could protest, Weiss grabbed Arslan's hand and dragged her away from their seats, despite the lioness' indignant yells of 'Hey!'

"You what?" asked Weiss in a much firmer, more reserved tone, letting Arslan go when she had dragged her into the exit leading to the concession stands. Arslan gulped, feeling like she had just admitted to destroying all of Vale.

"W-we took a shower together, is that really such a big deal? I m-mean, it was Reese's idea in the first place!" Weiss' face softened into something less stern. "They have an open relationship, I thought you would know since you're his friend!" She recalled that Reese had said they had her blessing to try their luck with Jaune, but in all honesty, she thought it had been a sick joke. Something to rile them up, and it had certainly worked, in Yang's case.

Her mind flashed to Jaune, and then she looked over Arslan's body quickly and secretly, disguising the action as her looking away and wiping her eyes. She imagined Jaune in the shower, the thought made her warm and tingly inside, like it always did. She didn't do _it_ often, but she couldn't deny that she _did_ do _it_. Jaune had mostly been the focus of her thoughts when doing lewd acts. She was willing to admit that to herself. Becoming good friends with someone, there was a good chance that would happen.

And then she added Arslan into the mix, trying to picture them both naked, dripping wet, and doing... things. She didn't like it, she hated the thought.

"How was it?" Weiss asked herself aloud, unaware that she had really vocalized that thought. Arslan's blush brought her back to the real world, and she froze, tensing up when she realized that she did.

"W-well... umm... I-I don't..." despite her dark skin, Arslan knew her cheeks were burning. She had many things she could say, many very strong adjectives to use to describe the experience of Jaune slowly fucking her, of licking her pussy, of cumming on her face and into her mouth, but she knew that most, if not all, of those words and descriptions, would be far too lewd for her to say out loud. The audience cheered behind her as Arslan tried to decide what to say, though what she really wanted to do was either run back to her seat and just watch the rest of the match or run to the bathroom so she could think about every vivid detail of her and Jaune's shower _encounter..._ "I-it was amazing... b-better than anything I-I've ever f-felt before..." she eventually stammered out quietly, her gaze landing on anywhere other than Weiss' shocked, scarlet face.

"O-oh..." was all the heiress managed to get out after a moment of absolute silence between her and Arslan. When Reese had so blatantly described being with Jaune she had felt embarrassed too, but it was nothing compared to this. Something about Arslan's tone, how almost shy and not Reese-like it sounded, made it feel far more lewd to Weiss.

As a Schnee, Weiss was unused to things such as romance and sex, she didn't really have much, if any, personal experience with either, but she still knew, or more accurately _felt_ that describing every vivid, explicit detail about a sexual encounter was completely and utterly indecent, both devaluing the act itself and making one look like a perverse buffoon. So when Arslan just said having sex with Jaune was amazing it made Weiss feel far more embarrassed than it would if she had described it in full detail. It let her mind come up with its own scenarios for the lioness and knight...

Another moment of silence passed before Arslan wordlessly motioned back to their seats with her head, her gaze still directed elsewhere, and Weiss just nodded and followed her, both desperate to distract themselves by watching the match. When they returned, nothing much had happened, or so they thought. Though both Weiss and Arslan's minds were not in the most attentive places. All they noticed was that both Jaune and Nora were dripping wet, Lazuli was holding one of her hands to her chest where Jaune had hit her, and Olive was still out of sight.

Unsurprisingly enough, the one detail they focused on after their chat was how Jaune's clothes now clung to his body and how his arm muscles were clearly visible through his shirt. As well as how his usually unruly hair laid against his head.

Both Weiss and Arslan liked the image.

* * *

"If you're going to do it, do it now, Laz!" The irritated voice of Olive Seacloud echoed throughout the fighting zone, and Lazuli narrowed her eyes. It was a perfect plan, and it had been a hard, long match to get here. Victory was almost completely assured, she only had to do one more thing. With a snap of her fingers for effect, the sound of electricity scourged around her, and sparks flew off of her fingers. Jaune knew that his job was done, he just had to find out one more thing before he was eliminated.

His eyes scanned the area, slowly but surely doing their one job. He looked back to the scarred battlefield, and upon the mountain, he saw it. A single, flash of light that was Olive's eye. He had figured out her semblance long ago. It was her eyesight, but her one weakness was the eye shine that was included. It was like staring down a cat late at night. Her cloak turned into camouflage to match her surroundings, and that was how she hid so well.

Jaune had to admit, it was ingenious. He had never thought of using dust in clothing to make something so unique. He leaned over to Nora and whispered to her. "She's up there, on the mountain." She nodded, acknowledging his information, and Jaune knew it was time to enact the final plan of the match. He raised Crocea Mors and rushed toward Lazuli, the ball of lighting now fully formed in her hand, and she was forced to throw it for what she assumed was the last time.

Both Jaune and Nora were hit with it, the water on their bodies conducting it, strengthening it, and Jaune fell, his body violently convulsing as his aura drained down completely. The electricity stopped surging through him, and the crowd went silent.

 **"Jaune Arc has been eliminated! What a turn of events, wouldn't you say, Barty?"** Port announced.

Lazuli smiled evilly at Nora, the battle completely over in her mind. Jaune had been the one who had blocked Olive's shots, keeping her from picking off Nora, but now, with him out, there was nothing Nora could do except run and hide until either she or Olive found her.

Or so Lazuli thought, but then, for the second time that day, both she and Olive realized something. They had fucked up. Badly.

The lighting dust blast that had hit Jaune and Nora had completely knocked Jaune out, but Nora, on the other hand, was grinning like a madwoman as pink lightning sparked around her. On the ground, even whilst still twitching slightly, Jaune too had a smile on his face. And lastly, up on the stands, Pyrrha, Ren, Reese, Arslan, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang smiled collectively, the worry about Jaune's well-being getting pushed down slightly thanks to the elation coming from knowing that the L and O of team LOVE were about to get destroyed.

"NORA," Nora began, raising her hammer as Lazuli's smile faltered a little and a shudder passed up Olive's spine, "SMASH!"

Channeling some of her absorbed lightning energy into her legs, Nora leaped forward, her speed making Olive's jaw drop, and with a Mighty roar, she slammed Magnhild straight into Lazuli's already damaged chest, sending the poor girl flying for the third time in one battle. She should really get some frequent flyer miles for that, one would think. A loud of pain cry escaped Lazuli's throat before her aura caught up with what happened and how much damage she had taken, quickly deciding to say 'Fuck it, I'm out', leaving Lazuli aura-less and unconscious when she crashed _through_ one of the boulders on the rock part of the arena and landed in a heap of pain on the ground.

 **"And now Lazuli Hex is eliminated, things are really going down now!"** Port was barely able to finish announcing Lazuli's elimination before Nora's Eyes, unknowingly, locked with Olive and she quickly launched herself towards where Jaune had told her the sniper's hiding spot was by channeling even more energy into her legs.

Olive could only fire frantically at the incoming Valkyrie, and as she reached back for another arrow she realized that, again, she had, as they say, fucked up. She could only say one word before she was launched down through the mountain, and she figured she might just have to make that one count. Poetically, the last word she spoke before getting propelled face first down through the stone was: "... fuck."

The crowd went dead silent as Nora grinned, bringing the hammer down on Olive's whole world. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE!" She roared.

A small explosion was what ensued, and, quite thankfully, the crowd's eyes were saved from what was more than likely a messy, horrible sight as a thick cloud of blown up dirt and dust surrounded the arena.

 **"Oh! Olive Seacloud has been eliminated and Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie of team JNPR are the winners!"** Oobleck exclaimed loudly, as the audience let out collective 'ooooh's and 'aaaaah's at the pain Olive undoubtedly felt. **"She'll definitely be feeling that one in the morning! I tell you what Peter, there's one thing I can guarantee and that is that she won't** _ **LOVE**_ **the headache she's going to have upon waking up!"**

 **"I'm gonna have to agree with you there, my friend, that one looked like it hurt worse than getting bucked by a horse on your twelfth birthday!"** There had to be a story there, but everyone ignored it. **"Congratulations team JNPR, it looks like you'll be picking a champion to represent you in the solo rounds!"**

When their victory had been declared, Nora made her way back down to Jaune, ignoring the groaned pains of both Olive and Lazuli as they were carried out of the arena on stretchers, since she had successfully knocked both of them out.

Jaune was having a very nice dream while unconscious. He was the king of the universe and was sat atop a throne made of the skulls of his enemies, a 'skull-throne' if you may, drinking soda from a very Cardin-esque skull with googly-eyes glued on it and with Reese, clad in lingerie, sitting on his lap. It was a very nice and very fun dream, especially when Reese started kissing him. But then someone, as they say, booped him on the nose and he was pulled from his romantic moment with dream-Reese and into the land of the living.

And then he realized that his body hurt. A lot.

"Jauney~! You're alive!" Nora exclaimed happily as Jaune groaned in pain, though when she realized just how hurt he was, she calmed herself down a little. "We did it, Jaune. We won." Those simple words stopped Jaune in his tracks, the pain in his body seemingly gone.

"Really...?" His eyes opened, only now remembering just where he was. He was met with the smiling face of Nora, his head resting on her lap, much like it had on Reese's not too long ago. "We really won?" Nora nodded excitedly, helping him get up from the hard ground of the arena just in time for the paramedics to arrive and ask him if he needed any medical attention. He declined their offer, his body only really feeling like it was run over by a train a couple of times. So it was like a normal training session, nothing major.

"We totally crushed them." Nora sighed out as she urged him to put his arm around her shoulders for support. Jaune just gave her a tired smile as he let her pull his arm around her shoulders, and, with her helping him walk, they made his way out of the arena together, the rest of their team, team RWBY, and Reese and Arslan waiting for them at the exit.

"JAUNE!" Had it not been for Yang and Arslan's firm grasps on their shoulders, Jaune was sure he would have been knocked to the ground by one Ruby Rose and one Reese Chloris, both looking at him like he was the most huggable person ever to exist at the moment.

"Nice going, Vomit Boy, you and Nora sure showed them, huh?" Yang laughed. Jaune would have responded, but he really was elsewhere at that exact moment. Nora was very comfortable to lean on, and the aches in his body made him want to lay down. Preferably on Nora. She would make a good pillow. And she wouldn't complain about being a pillow. He gave Yang a thumbs up, as Arslan made her way over to him and supported his other side, much to Reese's and Pyrrha's annoyance.

"Come on Jaune, let's get you back to the bullhead. You don't need to watch any more matches today." Nora and Jaune both liked the thought of going back to their dorm, they _loved_ the thought of laying down on their comfy beds and taking a nap, and they _adored_ the idea of then waking up and taking nice hot showers. So, of course, neither protested. They had earned it as far as they were concerned.

"Yeah, come on, Jaune-y, let's go get some rest~!"

"Okay, but just so you know, if you let go of me, you're not getting any more pancakes for a week." Nora knew he would never take away her precious pancakes, so she giggled.

"I won't let you go, Jaune, I'll even let you use my shoulder as a pillow on the bullhead." This was fantastic news to Jaune, but to Reese, it was... not so.

"Awww! But the fights won't be fun without Jaune!" She whined, pouting in a way that would have made Jaune melt from cuteness if he hadn't been so exhausted.

Pyrrha gave Reese a look as whined, one that clearly said 'Bitch, you better let my man rest!', though only Yang, Blake, and Ren caught it, Reese being too busy being grumpy, Ruby being too busy being held back from hugging Jaune by Yang, Weiss being too busy blushing and trying to not look at how Jaune's still wet clothes hugged his body while imagining her with him in the shower instead of Arslan, and Arslan and Nora being too busy supporting Jaune himself to notice.

"Reese, you really should let him get some rest, he's going to collapse on us soon," Blake spoke up, catching everyone's attention for a moment. Jaune wanted to deny it, to say that he just needed a quick breather and then he could join them, but he was just too fucking tired this time.

Reese's pout only deepened for a moment until she huffed and blew the hair eternally hanging in her face. "Fine... but I'm coming with him!" Once again Pyrrha sent the skater a dark look while Arslan just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Reese, not this time. Jaune needs to rest, and I know you want to stay with him but I doubt you'll be able to keep your hands off him until he's back to full strength." Once more, Reese pouted.

"I'll go," Blake said, surprising everyone. "I'll make sure they get to their dorm safely." Arslan smiled and traded places with Blake. Blake put her arm around Jaune, and he gave her an unsure smile.

"You really don't have to," he said, but she just shook her head.

"It's alright, I want to get some reading done today anyway, and I obviously can't do it here." Jaune conceded, and together, he, Nora and Blake all headed off, Reese starting to go after them until she was pulled back by Arslan.

"Really, Reese, you can stand to be away from him for a day. We haven't got a chance to talk in a while anyway." Reese crossed her arms and hung her head.

* * *

The ride back to Beacon was silent, relaxing, and Jaune felt amazing as much as he felt bad. Victory tasted so sweet, and the proud looks on his friends' faces, and even better the look on Nora's when he had come to, had made him the happiest he'd been in a long time. No doubt his family was still celebrating right now, and he couldn't help but imagine Rose's face. His little sister had always looked up to him, and he had no doubt in his mind that she was smiling like she always did when her big bro did something she considered cool.

Nora's shoulder really was the most comfortable thing in Remnant at the moment, and he felt he could probably pass out, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that just yet, not like Nora. He looked up to her, and he laughed at the look on her face. She looked like she was having the ice cream pancake dream again.

"Having trouble sleeping, Jaune?" Asked Blake from the section across from him. He turned to his left, raising his head off of Nora to look Blake in the eye.

"I'm still kind of reeling from the fact that we won, is all," he replied.

"Understandable, it was quite the decisive victory." Jaune smiled tiredly at her and Blake gave him a small smile in return. "And," she added, "Certainly an impressive one. You were really on point finding out where Olive's shots were coming from." The praise made Jaune only feel happier, especially when it came from someone usually as reserved as Blake.

"Thanks, but it's Nora's victory more than it is my own in the end. She was the one who knocked both Olive and Lazuli out after all." Though, he still wasn't used to or good at receiving said aforementioned praise. "I just blocked some arrows and looked at some rocks most of the fight."

Blake's expression turned deadpan for a moment before her lips upturned in a small smirk. "Sure, but let me ask you this then; do you think Nora would have won without you? Do you think Nora and Ren, for example, could have done what you two just did?" Jaune was about to quickly answer yes, but he stopped himself when Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

Jaune would never deny that Nora was many things in battle; strong, scary, unstoppable at times, and awe inspiring, but she wasn't attentive. She didn't notice the little details. Not like he had always been able to. When fighting Grimm, not being able to see the fine details and spot small things wasn't as dangerous, since Grimm were very simple creatures most of the time, but when fighting humans or Faunus, spotting small things like the flash of white from someone's semblance enhanced eyes was key, at least if your opponent was not as unattentive themselves.

"I see your Point..." he conceded in the end, letting out a small chuckle as his gaze lowered to his lap. "And I'm not really _trying_ to sleep. I don't want to have you wake me up or carry me to our room when the bullhead stops..."

"I wouldn't mind, it's not like our dorm rooms are miles apart from each other," Blake said as she reclined back in her seat, feeling like she herself could actually do with a small nap when they got back. "Though I guess I can't change your mind. But still, you did really well out there Jaune, Pyrrha's training speaks for itself." She let out a small yawn.

"Thanks, it really does mean a lot to me, and I'm sure Pyrrha's happy her training is actually paying off. If you want to take a nap, you can." Blake turned away from him for a small moment as she yawned again. Maybe it was his suggestion, or maybe she hadn't realized just how tired she was until things got quiet, but all of a sudden a nap really sounded nice. She shook it off.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you to get bored after all. I never really noticed, but, you and Nora are pretty close." Jaune turned to look at Nora with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. But then, that's what happens when you live with someone for long enough, you just sort of... grow to love them. Nora's always kind of treated us like we're family, I guess she sees me as the brother she never had." Nora moved in her sleep, mumbling incoherently and shifting to get more comfortable, and Jaune sent her a look as their positions changed, Nora being the one resting _her_ head on _his_ shoulder now. Though Jaune didn't mind, her head felt nice on his shoulder and she looked far too adorable for him to move her.

"Brother, huh? Were you and your sisters so oddly close to one another as well?" Jaune coughed.

"Oddly?"

"Never mind, we're just about there."

"J-Jauney~..." Nora mumbled in her sleep, "That's too much syrups~… I'll get sticky~..."

Blake couldn't help herself at this point, they just made it too fucking easy. She totally shipped it.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon landing at the air-docks on Beacon's grounds, Jaune regrettably woke Nora up from her undoubtedly sweet, sweet dream. Her eyes opened slowly, and when she saw Jaune's face, she couldn't help but blush. That dream, mixed with just how close he was to her, well it certainly woke her right up. "Come on, Nora," he said softly as he offered her his hand, "We can get more sleep in the dorm." She nodded, and with his help stood up rather unsteadily. Her legs ached, but she was able to ignore them. She grabbed Jaune by his shoulder again, unwilling to let him try to walk on his own. It was more out of want to be closer to him than anything, though. This victory between the two of them just cemented to Nora that they worked well together. She felt a bit closer than ever before with Jaune, and she felt the need to express that in some way.

Nora was an affectionate girl, and she liked to express her love and affection whenever possible, however possible. Her friends knew that. It was accepted, and it was treated as a great thing, but Jaune couldn't remember a time where there was such an abundance of it readily available for _him_. He narrowed it down to just her being excited about their victory still, and let it pass as Blake grabbed onto his Nora-less side and helped him off of the bullhead.

The flat ground was heaven.

The battle arena had been anything but, with small outcroppings of rocks littering the ground, it was a nightmare for his sneakers. How he had managed to not trip up was a miracle. The beautiful stone walkways in the courtyard of Beacon were a godsend to his aching feet, the stone being just aesthetically pleasing to look at on top of the flatness. It was so perfectly smooth. He had never really taken the time to admire it before, but he sure as hell wondered why now.

The walk to the dorms was uneventful, the school being, thankfully, almost empty. Empty and quiet. Two of Jaune's favorite things, and, oddly enough, even Nora seemed to be enjoying it. He looked over to her, and marveled at the calm expression on her face. It was as if she was still dreaming, even as they made their way towards their room along with Blake. There was never a calm moment in the dorm more often than not. Nora loved to blast music, she loved to dance to it, and she loved to be obnoxious. Jaune had always found that to be cute, and beautiful in its own way. Others would have for sure found it to be annoying, but he could never see Nora as annoying. She was more like... a big ball of energy. When she was around, he felt that energy too. He loved that energy.

But _this_ Nora, this calm Nora that seemingly popped up every once and awhile, she was amazing too. He loved her just as much as he loved the other one.

It was almost instantaneous, the change between them. One day she could wake up calm, and the next she could be dragging them all singlehandedly to the lounge/kitchen to make pancakes. Aesthetically speaking, one Nora was the equivalent of a five year old on a sugar high, who was all about pink, and glitter, and fun, while the other Nora was basically soft spoken, calming, and loving in a big sister or best friend type of way. Sometimes they mixed, other times it was fifty-fifty. One or the other.

If Jaune were being honest, he would call the calm Nora more beautiful than cute. He wondered if anyone had ever called her beautiful before...

Having been woken up from her nap, Nora was not the most awake of people. She stumbled a little bit as they made their way to her and Jaune's dorm, and had it not been for Jaune supporting her just as much as she was supporting him, she doubted she wouldn't have fallen asleep standing up. Now that the adrenaline rush she always got from a battle had disappeared, she felt more tired than ever. Her aura was almost full thanks to her absorbing the lightning dust before with her Semblance, but her physical strength had pretty much vanished. That was the one thing her Semblance didn't help her with. She got far stronger and could channel the lightning energy to whatever body part she chose to either increase her speed or general durability, but it tired her out far more since it basically over-worked her muscles to an extreme.

Idly she wondered if Jaune could come up with a way to help her counteract that fatigue.

"Come on, Nora, it's just a bit further." She heard Blake call out, just now realizing she had almost fallen asleep again. Blake hadn't lied, though, within moments they stood as a trio outside team JNPR's dorm and Jaune lazily kicked the door open before letting go of Blake and dragging himself, and Nora by proxy, to his bed. On his way there, he tiredly kicked off his shoes, Nora doing the same, and quickly unbuckled his cuirass before his body died.

"Sweet, fluffy relief..." he sighed as he fell down on top of his sheets, burying his face in his pillow for a moment before a weight settled down next to him. Letting out a very tired and slightly confused noise, he lifted his head and shifted slightly so he was laying on his side, making it easier for him to ascertain the identity of the weight. And that's when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. Nora was laying with her back towards him on the bed, apparently not having enough energy left in her to move to her own bed, though Jaune honestly didn't mind. It wasn't like this was the first time he slept in the same bed as someone else, both Reese and his sisters had made sure he was used to it. So he just settled down and closed his eyes, ignoring Blake's light giggle from where she was still stood at their dorm room. He was just on the brink of falling asleep when he felt something push against his chest and then he felt his arms being pulled around what he suspected was that very same something. A soft, warm, calmly breathing, completely relaxed something. A something that caused Jaune's tiredness to skyrocket, and he just barely managed to tighten his hold around the something before he fell asleep.

Once again Blake giggled, taking out her scroll and quickly taking a photo of the adorable sight. Why she wanted the photo not even Blake herself knew, but Jaune and Nora curled up on the same bed, both sleeping peacefully, was far too cute of a moment for her not to capture it. "Sleep well..." she whispered before sneaking out of the dorm and heading across the hall to her own, intent to find a good book.

And her stance remained. She totally shipped it.

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened slowly, and, as he slowly gained awareness of reality, he came to realize that the soft something his arms were wrapped around was a very cute, sleeping Nora. This probably should have been obvious to him, but then again a tired Jaune was comparable to that of an idiot. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her even closer and enjoying the warmth that she was exuding, as she let out a small mumble. "J-Jaune... feels... great..." she slurred out in a hushed whisper.

There were all sorts of things she could be dreaming about, and for the umpteenth time in his life, Jaune wondered what was going on inside Nora's head. So many possibilities, and she was dreaming of him. He couldn't help his curiosity. She shifted in his arms, turning around completely and facing him. The expression on her face was one of absolute joy, her smile being one that could make anyone smile in return. Jaune felt himself do exactly that.

He could feel her warm breath ghost against his lips as she scooted closer to him, their noses almost touching for a moment, before she moved to rest her head on his chest. Jaune, feeling like waking Nora up now would be a crime against existence itself, just helped her along and shifted carefully so he was laying on his back and Nora could fully rest her head on his collar bone. As she did so, the flowery scent of her hair meeting his nostrils, and Jaune couldn't help but sigh at the adorable, happy, tiny squeak Nora let out. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he let his head fall back onto his pillow. A part of him wanted to catch some more hours of rest with Nora, while another wanted to get up and see how all the matches had gone.

In the end, it wasn't hard to guess which part won out. With a content sigh escaping his lips and the feeling of Nora's head resting on his chest, Jaune fell asleep again...

* * *

...though it wasn't for long as he woke up almost an hour later, finding that Nora had somehow pulled him onto his side in their sleep and her head was buried in his neck, her breath causing pleasurable and content shivers to pass through his body every time she exhaled.

"Jauney~..." he heard her moan happily in her sleep and once again he wondered just what it was she was dreaming about and just how it involved him.

Her steady breathing was growing a lot more intense, and no longer was it as peaceful as it had been the last time he had woken up. She was gasping, and every single hot breath against his skin was starting to make him sweat, and causing a very predictable thing to happen in his pants. He really, really hoped Nora didn't just suddenly wake up. He didn't know how he would be able to explain it. "D-don't st-..." she whimpered out, trailing off halfway through it. There was a certain neediness he hadn't ever heard before in her voice, and he could swear it sounded so similar to the way Arslan had sounded that morning.

"Nora..." he mumbled, and her entire body shook as she suddenly buried her head even further into his shoulder. She let out one final gasp, and she woke up. Not slowly, not calmly, but explosively. Her eyes had exploded open, and she just stayed in his embrace, blushing furiously and panting softly. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she jumped. She hadn't been expecting him to be awake. As soon as she woke up and realized her position she had hoped if she just stayed as still as possible he would remain asleep, and she could somehow sneak over to her own bed. But apparently fate had other plans.

"I-I uh... yeah," she said with the tiniest squeak possible. It was clear to him that she was dying of embarrassment, but he didn't exactly know why.

"Was it a nightmare?" She wanted to laugh at that, it most certainly not a nightmare. She hardly ever had nightmares. But it was something just as uncommon as a nightmare. At least for her.

She settled for just shaking her head, intentionally hiding from Jaune's concerned, ocean blue gaze. Just seeing his cobalt orbs would cause her dream to come back. How those eyes had been staring at her so intensely... at her body... how they had met her own while they were as close as could be...

The already flushed, red tint on Nora's face suddenly grew several times more intense and dark, and she became painfully aware of how hot her body was, and not just because both she and Jaune were still fully clothed on his bed. She felt an ache in her core that she hadn't felt in a long time and being this close to Jaune only helped to make the ache more painful.

Now, Nora was in no way a very sexual person, or a romantic person for that matter. She didn't even really touch herself that much, or ever, but recently, after she had become more close with her team, she had begun having certain dreams about one of her teammates... the one she was sharing a bed with at this very moment... the one whose husky scent she couldn't help but deeply breathe in as she hid her glowing red face in his shoulder. She knew she felt something special for Jaune, just like she did for Ren, but she had never had these kinds of feelings or dreams involving Ren before. It was only Jaune that had managed to make her feel… well, _excited._

And now she had had two dreams about him in the same day. First on the bulkhead ride on their way back to the dorm, and then once more now. "I-I'm okay, it w-wasn't a nightmare..." she mumbled quietly into his shirt, feeling incredibly conflicted as Jaune pulled her tighter against his broad, comfortable chest. On the one hand, it felt incredibly nice to be pressed flush against someone as warm and comfy as Jaune. On the other, however, it made her even more embarrassed as she noticed how much, well, _excitement_ had sullied her underwear and how her lower body was getting pressed against his...

"Then what's wrong?"

Nora didn't know how to answer that. She had no experience with this stuff, she had never even thought about it that much beyond what she had been forced to see in movies or TV shows. Sure, she had learned all about it online and in school when she was younger, she had had the talk with her parents, so she knew it all, she just hadn't had any first hand experience with the subject. So she wasn't sure _why_ all of a sudden it had been Jaune who caused her to think such things. These dreams were new, but there was one incident before. In the shower, where she ended up doing all her thinking. She had gotten a bit _heated_ with her scrubbing and it was all because of him.

How could she ever explain to him? As far as she knew, they had a strictly brother/sister type of relationship. That was all he wanted, or at least to her knowledge, and that was all she had ever thought to give him up until recently. But now that she was having these dirty dreams... there was conflict going on her mind that seemed to have no resolution. There was no denying that her feelings for Jaune went beyond mere friendship. It was closer than that. She wanted a closer connection than that, but she wasn't ready for a romantic relationship either. She didn't think she wanted one at all right now, really. Romance was far from her mind.

So what did she want? What could she say?

"Jaune, I..." Nora had never been one to let things pass her. She took a deep breath and moved her face away from Jaune's shoulder so she could look him in the eyes like she had been doing in her dream. "Can I kiss you...?" Her blush turned the brightest shade of scarlet possible.

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and his mouth opened slightly. Whatever it was he had been expecting Nora to say, it certainly hadn't been this. For a second he thought he might have even, somehow, misheard her, though that theory was crushed when he looked into her beautiful, sparkling, aqua eyes, seeing all the confusion, among other things, shining within them. She was serious, he realized, and Jaune was slightly taken aback. He had never thought about Nora in such a light before, not since he had met her. Sure, he found her both cute and beautiful, but she was so much of a sister to him that any hidden romantic or sexual thoughts had been purged the moment they had become close. But now she was here, her face a mere inch from his, their bodies pressed tight together, and she was asking if she could kiss him.

So Jaune just closed his mouth and nodded, silently, and Nora closed the small distance between them, letting her lips touch his gently. It wasn't deep or romantic, it was just a kiss, like he had shared with Arslan, and Jaune felt any reservations against doing this with someone he saw as a sister crumble. Whether it was because he still felt high from his and Nora's victory or this had to do with some dormant desire for her, Jaune pushed back against Nora's lips, deepening the kiss just slightly while making a soft moan pass through Nora's lips.

For almost a full two minutes they just kissed, their lips moving against one another, and both Jaune and Nora thought it felt incredible, though Jaune still preferred kissing Reese. When they broke apart, breathing deeply, Nora was smiling brightly even as her eyes were fogged by lust and Jaune smiled right back at her.

"Thank you, Jauney~..." she whispered, her voice far huskier than anything Jaune had ever heard before.

"W-well, you're welcome?" He swallowed hard, and just focused on breathing for a moment. If only he could have foresaw that Nora wouldn't allow him to do that. She immediately climbed on top of him and slammed her lips back against his, and he didn't deny her the pleasure. If she wanted to kiss, they would kiss. He could never deny her anything, and she knew it. Her lips tasted of something sweet, a flavored lip gloss she must use often, and her legs held a sturdy hold of his waist. She was effectively straddling him, holding him completely still as she dared to deepen the kiss even further.

Their lips remained locked, and Nora felt Jaune's hands find her sides and back, much to her delight. This was what she wanted. There was hints of a deeper connection in these actions, they were comfortable like this, but it still wasn't romantic. It was just fun. Jaune's lips were nothing like they were in her dream, they were even better. His hands started slowly gliding down her sides, and they stopped at her waist. She pressed into him further before pulling back and taking a breath. "You're really good at kissing..."

"Let's just say I've had some practice this week..." Jaune chuckled, to which just Nora smiled and giggled before leaning in and kissing him again, but this time on his nose. And then his cheek, and then his chin... everywhere on his face. She peppered him with soft kisses here and there, and made sure to kiss her way down his neck as well. She made sure that no part of his face went un-kissed. This was perfect, everything was perfect. There was just one thing she was certain of... she wasn't going to be satisfied with just this, as perfect as it was. It needed to be even more perfect. It needed to be so perfect that it fulfilled the desires she felt deep down.

She was getting excited now, and the bubbly, obnoxious, happy side of Nora was starting to peek out from her previously embarrassed exterior. "Jauuuuuneyyyy, can we go farther~?"

It didn't take a genius to understand what Nora meant by 'Go further', and Jaune, feeling his own arousal grow more and more intense as Nora pushed her chest against his, had no intention of denying her this if it was what she really wanted. He was just as turned on as she was, and the elation that had come with everything that had happened recently only drove him to answer Nora's question quicker. He leaned up and captured her lips as his hands hiked up her sweater slightly, or at least tried to, and the gasp followed by moan that escaped Nora's throat as his tongue glided over her lips, asking for entry, was music to Jaune's ears. His request for access to her moist cavern was answered quickly and he wasted no time before moving in to meet her tongue with his, pushing his hips against hers as he moved to remove the metal contraption that Nora wore over her top.

Nora herself felt nothing but pleasure move about her body as Jaune's tongue played with hers. They had fought so well together today and she felt closer to him than ever before, even if it wasn't in a surely romantic way. She wanted to celebrate it, celebrate their shared victory, and celebrate them becoming even more close. She could feel Jaune's hands work to remove her armory-thingy, as she had dubbed it, and she couldn't help but giggle into their kiss at the trouble he had with getting it off her body. Not that she could blame him, though. The only person aside from herself who had been able to get it off her was Ren, and he had had just as much trouble helping her remove it at first as Jaune was having now. Breaking their kiss, Nora leaned back on Jaune's chest, her smile being positively beaming, and reached back to undo the hidden clasps keeping her armor-thingy attached to her body, feeling a burning, tingling sensation of delight make its way up her spine as Jaune swiftly rid her of the corset-like article and let his strong hands wander over her upper body, the only thing keeping him from her bare skin being her thin white top. She had never done something like this before, but it still felt so completely and utterly _right_ , and she had no intention of stopping.

As his hands wandered all over her back and sides, Nora felt Jaune needed to escape his own clothed confines and she was happy he had opted to drop his armor before heading to bed unlike her. It would make the removal of his clothing far faster and easier for her. She was just about to move to let her hands pull off his hoodie and undershirt when she felt Jaune's hands stop their movements, making her give him a confused and slightly disappointed look while tilting her head.

"Um, Nora... I'm all for doing this too, but I have to ask... do you always fight without a bra...?" Jaune asked the adorable ginger straddling him as he tried, and failed, to not notice the clearly outlined bumps on her quite sizable breasts through her thin shirt, along with the apparent lack of any bra-clasp on her back.

"Bra...? Oh! People do wear those all the time, don't they? I kind of forgot that was a thing that people do. Who would want to wear one of those things all the time? They suck! Especially when I'm fighting it gets kind of tight, and finding the right size is an absolute nightmare and they're never cute and they never look good and... wait, what were we doing?" Jaune couldn't help but let out the most genuine laughter he had in awhile at Nora's little. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her down, reminding her exactly what they were doing with a very forceful and excited kiss. She let out a happy moan as she immediately went to work at undressing him.

Away went the clothes on his upper body in a flash, and Nora lingered just for a small moment to admire his lean figure as she basically hovered above him like the Valkyrian warrior her last name implied. She ran her hands slowly down his chest, her fingers tracing over all the bumps on his skin his muscles made, biting her lip as she grew even more excited to see something she hadn't ever seen before. Sure, she had seen more muscular guys and girls than Jaune before, both on TV and at her old school, but it had never made her _excited_ like she was now. None of them had meant as much to her as Jaune did, and the situation she had looked at their muscles during had never been as sexually charged as this one. But still she wasn't entirely satisfied. She wanted to see something more.

That being just what Jaune was hiding in those jeans of his. "Mmm, Nora likey~!" She exclaimed happily as she got down to the hem of his pants, feeling the tent in them push against her thighs, going down for another kiss, this one a lot longer than the last. Jaune's tongue entered her mouth and she let it play with her own for a bit before Jaune grabbed at the hem of her loose top and pulled it up, forcing them to break the kiss so the garmet could be removed completely. Once her top laid forgotten on the ground by Jaune's bed, along with all their other clothes, Nora instinctively covered her chest. The blush that had covered her cheeks before came back full force, the air hitting her now bare torso being the reminder that they were really going to go through with this.

'This' being however far she wanted to go with it. She knew if she said stop, Jaune would stop in a heartbeat. She trusted him that much. So, feeling a small surge of confidence, she sat up straight on top of Jaune's chest and removed her arms from her breasts.

Nora savored the way Jaune's eyes fell upon her. As if he were looking at a goddess, and she had no doubt this must have been how Reese felt every day, for she recognized the look in his eyes. It was the look he had in them when he saw Reese. Truthfully, Nora was somewhat envious of the girl, getting to feel so important and having Jaune look at her in such a way even while she had all her clothes on...

It wasn't as if Jaune didn't look at her in a special way, but Nora knew that that look was the most special look anyone could receive from him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He asked, and Nora's heart nearly stopped beating.

"Just Ren, and my mother..." she was in disbelief that he would say something like that. It had come out of nowhere, but she should have been expecting it. The next kiss she pulled him into was a softer one, one that she didn't think she ever would be giving him. "I love you..." she said as she pulled back a little. Jaune knew what she meant. It wasn't romantic, but it still very much held the same amount of love. Just, a different kind of it.

"I love you too, Nora, and I think it's a shame so few people have stated the obvious. You're absolutely gorgeous..." their love for one another was a platonic one, and Nora understood that too, but she still felt a happy warmth erupt in her chest at his words. Both hearing that he loved her and that he thought she was beautiful, gorgeous even, made her feel special, like she was a member of the best club on Remnant, of which Jaune was the owner off. She liked the feeling a lot. What she almost liked just as much, she discovered, was the feeling of Jaune's bare chest pressed against hers, her erect nipples rubbing against the firm muscle of his chest. It made her already dampened panties even wetter and any hesitation she might have felt about doing this completely miniscule.

"Jaune..." she whispered as she stared deeply into his eyes, "Can you make me feel good...?"

The question was phrased in such an innocent way that Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a little. There was no possible way he could ever refuse such a request, especially from Nora. and so he took hold of her hips and swiftly flipped them, making him be the one on top. Cute whimpers and moans escaped Nora's lips as he began kissing his way down her neck, gently nipping at her incredibly soft skin as his hands wormed their way up her skirt so he could cup her firm yet adorable behind, making more delightful moans flow from her throat. He could feel her excitement as he moved to the front of her panties and kissed his way over her collarbone, getting closer and closer to both her core and nipples.

He was just about to begin moving her underwear to the side when Nora spoke up and he stopped his actions. "Jaune, wait... can you not touch me there...? I... I want your... _thing_ to be the first thing inside me... I want it to be the first thing to make me feel good down there..."

Jaune was hard already, how could he not be? With Nora having been on top of him, unconsciously dry humping away as they made out, it was little wonder that his erection was terribly strong. But that request, it had somehow made him even harder. Just the way that she had asked, the innocent, adorable way she had asked him to go all the way with her... "Of course..." he answered, and he focused all his attention on her breasts instead.

They were wonderful, amazing, and every other word that generally means something is great. He cupped her right breast in his left hand and she let out a quiet, strained moan, as if she were afraid someone would hear. "Nora, you don't have to be so quiet... I want to hear you." As soon as he said it, he gently ran his tongue over her left nipple, toying with it for a moment, before he closed his mouth around it fully. Nora gasped loudly as he licked all around her admittedly sensitive, salmon peak softly, almost teasingly, before he began sucking.

The taste of Nora's skin was glorious, just as sweet as her lips in Jaune's mind, but in a different way. Her scent was of her signature perfume mixed with the sweat she had accumulated during their fight. Though, despite the fact that she called her perfume signature, it always changed. This time it's kind of fruity. Almost like apples. She always did go for the weird scents, but Jaune loved it.

"Ahhn, hah, Jaune, I- oh, it feels amazing... please, more..." Nora whimpered, writhing under his touch.

"What do you want...?" He asked, removing his mouth from around her nipple for a moment, knowing full well that she was gonna have trouble saying something so dirty.

"P-please, I need you..."

"To do what?" Jaune smirked as she grew even more flustered. Worse yet, as he returned his attention to pleasing her, he doubled the pace of his licking and sucking, making it infinitely harder for her to think, let alone speak.

"I-I want you to f-fuck me...!" Nora managed to get out as she pulled Jaune's head against her chest, her fingers gently gripping his blonde locks, though this did nothing to hinder him from still licking and sucking and kissing her cute little nipples. "P-please...!" Not stopping his attention to her heavenly breasts, Jaune smiled at Nora's almost desperate tone. He had never heard her sound like this before, though he certainly didn't mind it. If anything it made his actions more precise and efficient as he began pulling her admittedly adorable, white and baby blue striped underwear down her strong, defined legs.

"Your wish..." he whispered against her chest before latching onto Nora's nipple with his mouth and pulling on it until it escaped his lips with a soft **pop** sound, leaving a thin string of saliva hanging between Jaune's lips and her breast for a moment before he turned up to look her in the eye, his Cobalt gaze seemingly shining in the dark gloom of their room, "Is my command, _my Queen..._ "

Nora giggled slightly at the way he referred to her as Queen, something only she herself had really done before, though her giggle was cut short as Jaune, with the help of her arms still wrapped around his neck, captured her lips in a deep, tongue filled kiss that made her moan long and hard while she raised her legs up so he could pull off her underwear completely, leaving her completely naked aside from her ruffled, pink skirt and white socks. Though Jaune made no moves to remove said articles of clothing and Nora didn't mind that one bit. She liked her skirts, and if Jaune wanted to fuck her for the first time while she was still wearing one she would in no way complain.

"A-are you sure you want do this, Nora...?" Jaune asked her breathlessly as they broke their kiss, "We can stop if you want to...?" Nora almost wanted to bonk him on the head for suggesting they stopped now when he was so close to making love to her. That wasn't happening, no way in hell... unless he wanted them to stop, of course. Though, judging by the way he looked into her eyes, Nora suspected Jaune wanted to keep going just as much as her.

"Jaune Arc, I want you to make love to me, right now. Please!" Her tone was so needy that Jaune immediately went in to satisfy her, feeling a strong instinct awakening within him to fulfill all Nora's wants and desires. This was something he could, and would gladly do. For her. For his Queen.

Removing one of her hands from his hair and snaking it down her body, Nora slowly, carefully raised her skirt, showing off her pretty, pink, velveteen lips, visibly slick with her arousal. She was so aroused, in fact, that she doubted Jaune would have any trouble getting _it_ in. She watched him gaze at her pussy for a moment, the feeling of his eyes on her most private part making a blush rise to her cheeks, before Jaune moved forward, giving her upper body and chest soft, little kisses as he made his way to her mouth until he was looking deep into her eyes once again.

"I'm glad it's you I'm giving my first time to..." Nora whispered softly, pushing Jaune back a little and crawling onto his lap, letting her once again be on top. She carefully positioned herself over his cock, rubbing his head against her folds a few times, and promptly attached her lips to his before falling down on top of him, sheathing his cock inside her slick pussy fully.

As the initial pain coming from taking something inside her quickly vanished, Nora felt her senses explode and she let out a happy, immensely pleasured moan against Jaune's lips. It felt too good to be true. It felt like everything she had ever dreamed it would feel like. When she _had_ thought of it, she imagined herself with her dream guy, in the perfect setting, at the perfect time. But now that had changed, and all she knew was that she wanted to be with a friend. A close friend. Someone she trusted with her life. Someone like Jaune.

Gently, she started to bounce her bottom against him, feeling his hard shaft go in and out of her leaking folds at her own desired pace, which was slow for the moment. But just for the moment. She wanted to let her feelings shine through at first, to just enjoy the feeling of Jaune's length buried within her, his head pushing against her womb as he started to thrust up into her while she descended onto him, but afterward she wanted to feel the full extent of pleasure that Jaune, and only Jaune, could give her.

There was something amazing about doing it gently that Nora loved as much as she thought she'd love doing it fast. Just laying on top of Jaune, kissing him while he slowly thrust inside her was mind-blowingly amazing to her. Jaune felt that this position was his favorite. Having Nora so close felt better than anything he had done so far, he had to admit. The thought made him feel a little bad, so he sent a quick mental apology to Reese as he kept up his motions, listening to Nora moan and whimper almost musically in time with them.

He wanted more as he moaned along with her, though he knew it was greedy. Nora's pussy was so wet and warm that it was getting increasingly difficult to hold off on cumming every time he entered her. That, coupled with the melodic sounds she was making, and the smell of her sex that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger each passing moment... it was all so much already. But still, he longed for the taste of her skin again, and started licking and sucking at her neck, causing her even more pleasure.

"F-faster..." Nora mewled, and Jaune obeyed her without question. A knight is always supposed to do such as the Queen commands after all. "F-f-faster!" He started thrusting deep and fast, and Nora matched his rhythm, feeling like it was time to take things up a notch. "S-stop!" Jaune stopped dead. "I want to change positions..." she said, whispering into his ear. "Do me up against the wall~..."

He grabbed a hold of her thighs, not even daring to pull out all the way, and carefully sat up. He had learned his lesson with Arslan, pulling out was bad sometimes. Nora wrapped her legs around him completely as he stood up from the bed and quickly made his way over to the wall just beside the door, pressing her gently up against it. His mouth found her neck and he firmly sucked on the delicate flesh as he started to thrust into Nora's warm, soft pussy again, leaving a hickey that she immediately decided she wouldn't cover up.

That was Jaune's mark, and she liked knowing it was on her body. She liked having his mark on her, and she was also very happy he didn't start his slow pace all over again and he went straight to thrusting into her with enough force to make the door shake a little, though neither she nor Jaune cared if anyone noticed them by this point. They were far too lost in the throws of passion.

"Oh Jaune...!" Nora moaned loudly as Jaune's pace increased slightly with every time he entered her, his hips slamming against her thighs and ass with a muffled slap as he thrust into her. Both of them felt their climaxes weren't far off, but they also didn't care about stopping to pull out. Their lust, coupled with their victory, as well as emotionally charged atmosphere of the moment was too much for both of them. Jaune didn't have the focus needed to remember to pull out and Nora didn't have the heart to remind him. She wanted him to fill her up, to feel his hot seed flow into her womb, and he didn't want to leave the warm, pleasurable tightness of her wet folds to cum on her chest or stomach.

"N-Nora...! I'm-!" Jaune was cut off as Nora pulled him away from her throat and kissed him deeply.

"M-me too, Jaune...! I-I'm gonna cum!" Together, both Jaune and Nora hit their limit, Jaune thrusting into her one last time before pulling out and shooting his hot cum all over her stomach. She reached behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, holding his body close to hers.

Bright flashes of lightning and earth rumbling thunderstorms had absolutely nothing on their orgasms, it was as if for a single moment they were just stuck together eternally, and neither wanted to pull away. Nora felt each and every droplet of hot cum that Jaune shot onto her, the feeling being completely indescribable as her own juices splashed against both of their hips. She let a very satisfied moan escape her throat as Jaune pulled her away from the wall and fell backwards onto his bed.

They collapsed together on the mattress, both breathing heavily while Nora rested her head on Jaune's chest, hearing his heartbeat slowly calm down as they rode out their orgasmic, blissful high.

"T-that... was... amazing..." Nora breathed out slowly as she made herself more comfortable on top of Jaune, even as his seed slowly ran across her skin, the feeling making goosebumps appear all over her. Jaune laughed softly from underneath her, making his chest rumble in a way that made her heart grow warm with love.

"You can say that again..." Jaune sighed out as he lifted his head up slightly and kissed the top of Nora's head. It was a little funny, he couldn't help but think, that Reese had been forbidden from following him by Arslan to avoid this exact scenario, but nevertheless here they were. Both him and Nora feeling tired once again, just like they had been after their match, and sleep would most likely find them soon.

It wouldn't be for too long though, Jaune mused. Their first nap had been around two or three hours long, he would guess, and then they had slept another hour on that, based on what the clock on his nightstand said. That would mean it would be around seven PM at night at the moment, and their team would most likely not be returning until at least ten or even later. He knew Pyrrha had wanted him to enjoy the night-time festival activities with him, and he suspected team RWBY would like both him and Nora joining in on their fun.

So if they slept for a couple minutes and just regained their strength, they could probably join up with them to enjoy the last part of the night-festival. "Nora...?" He asked quietly, only receiving a mumble in response, "Let's sleep for a little bit more and then let's join the others for some night-time festival fun... that sounds awesome, right...?" Nora mumbled once again, though Jaune heard that this was a much happier mumble. Being careful to not let Nora fall off his chest, he moved back on the bed and slipped underneath the covers, feeling Nora pull herself, if possible, even closer to him. And within minutes, sleep found them both...


	7. Chapter 7

Reese was feeling betrayed, so much so that she decided at the very moment Jaune, Blake, and Nora left view she was going to ignore Arslan. She was going to ignore Ruby, she was going to ignore Yang, hell she was going to ignore _everyone_ and watch the fights! Maybe, just maybe, seeing other kids pummel the crap out of each other would be cathartic in some way and help to relieve the feeling of betrayal that was bubbling inside of her. She didn't want to believe that Arslan, her best fucking friend... aside from Jaune of course, would stoop so low as to keep her from spending a night with her love. They only had so much time together before she had to go back to their boring, dumb plain ass school. Beacon was so much freaking better!

"Reese, this is for the best," Arslan insisted, "He isn't going to get rest when you're… well; fucking his brains out," she whispered into her ear.

 _"Betrayal!"_ Reese yelled out. " _Be-trayal!_ You _BETRAYED ME!"_ Arslan felt shocked as soon as the words left Reese's mouth. She had done no such thing, in fact, she saw what she had done as something great. With all the time Jaune had been taking up in her life, Arslan hadn't really got a chance to talk with Reese about recent events. And she felt there were some things that were begging to be talked about. "This situation _SUUUUUCKS!"_ Reese said one last time, in a very whining tone, before crossing her arms, letting out a small 'hmph', and resigning to her earlier idea of just not talking to anyone for the rest of the day.

"Reese, please, don't do this..." Arslan pleaded while feeling the beginnings of a severe headaches start to take hold of her. She knew Reese had her moments of childishness, like this one, but it still didn't make them any easier to deal with. When Reese got, as she had dubbed it, 'Spoony', Arslan knew there was almost no way she could have any form of serious conversation with her partner for sometimes hours, she would just ignore her, sometimes shouting about her being akin to some Tidus character Arslan knew nothing off. "If you just let Jaune rest for now I'm sure you can spend the whole night together enjoying the festival."

Reese made no effort to answer, instead focusing on how Penny Pollinating, or at least she thought that was the ginger's name, was absolutely reking her two opponents. She had no desire to talk to Arslan at the moment, regardless of whether or not she actually had a very valid point. She just wanted to watch the matches and let her mind wander off to realms unknown, where she and Jaune could hunt down some vegan motherfucker named Steve who wished for a deck of many things.

Feeling that trying to get through Reese's Spoony mood would be a pointless endeavor, Arslan gave up, leaning back in her seat with a tired sigh. She felt like she was taking care of a whiny and very unhappy child at the moment, and she spotted Yang sending her a sympathetic look from the corner of her eye.

Yang knew how this went more than likely, having a little sister gave one very much the same headaches as she was used to experiencing. Arslan bit her lip and closed her eyes, wondering just how long it was going to be this time. Hours, or minutes? Perhaps when Reese saw Jaune again the spell would be broken, and she could go back to having fun with her closest friend. Or not, considering that as soon as she saw Jaune, Reese was probably going to drag him off somewhere and hump him like a rabbit in heat.

Arslan let out a growl of annoyance at that, though not really knowing why. It wasn't like it bothered her, or at least that was what she told herself while crushing down that little nagging torch she had so unwillingly begun to carry for Jaune. Maybe she was just jealous that she seemed to be losing her best friend?

Reese sent Arslan a softer look as she heard her growl, but the betrayal still wasn't sitting right with her, and she turned back to the fight just in time to see Penny smash some poor girl's face open with a rock. She smiled at the sight. It was oddly satisfying if she imagined that the rock was about ten times larger than it was and that the girl's face was Arslan's. Not that she really wanted to see that, but imagination never hurt anyone, she supposed.

In all honesty, Reese had no real _interest_ in any of these fights, not after Jaune's had been so awesome. Ruby and Yang were yelling enthusiastically down to the fighters, while Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren seemed to be enjoying it as well, though in a more subdued fashion... she wished she could enjoy it as much as they were. A frustrated grunt left her throat, and Reese hoped that Arslan didn't hear it. She didn't want to be here without Jaune. It wasn't fun anymore, not like it was before she had experienced the joys of love and sex. It wasn't awesome without Jaune. Fighting was now, admittedly, her second favorite thing in the world. Jaune was her first. In every sense of the word.

To her, it didn't matter that what she and Jaune had was completely new in every possible way. She had never been sexually active, at least not with anyone else growing up. Sure, when she had been going through the height of her puberty she had spent many hours in the bathroom with her scroll on mute, but she had never thought about another person like this. Jaune made her heart beat faster, he made her feel special in a way she had only ever felt before when she had won some big skating tournament, and, most importantly, he made her feel so _happy_. Just being around Jaune made her feel joyful. He was funny, they were so alike, he was really handsome, and he acted so cute at times. All of it made her want to smile and laugh all day, but then there was that little extra that she could hardly even understand herself. She had had really good friends in the past, and at the moment with Arslan and her teammates, who could make her smile and laugh, but something about Jaune just made her smiles shine brighter and her laughter become more joyous.

To Reese, Jaune felt like an amplifier in a way. He made her previously almost dormant sex drive become more active, he made her romantic interest burn brighter than she could ever remember it burning, and he made all the happy emotions she felt all the more strong. She couldn't explain it, but Jaune just made everything more awesome in her life, and she really didn't want to lose that. Not when she had such a big supply of Jaune to take from.

Thinking about her _something_ made the pout on Reese's face recede slightly, almost going as far as becoming a small smile, but then she realized the sucky part about everything; Jaune wasn't here with her! And she wasn't with Jaune! And it was Arslan's fault!

The pout came back full force, and Reese threw her head back in anger. She wanted to scream, but she held it in and thought that maybe a walk would do her some good. Without a word, she got up out of her seat and Arslan watched as she made her way to the stadium's concessions area. Arslan excused herself and followed after her teammate from a distance, hearing the cheering and booing of the crowd decrease in volume as they got further and further away from them. Arslan was so used to this at this point that she knew exactly what would happen. She would corner Reese, Reese would scream, and things would calm down. These walks always ended like this when they occurred, and, really, Arslan thought it was a blessing that she was taking one now. Otherwise, this foul mood of hers might have lasted for _hours._

She followed Reese out of the stadium and onto one of the regularly departing bullheads, and after the short flight, they made their way to the dead-quiet festival grounds. Passing by a few temporarily closed stands, Reese took a seat at one of the wooden tables set up for people to eat on and said nothing as Arslan joined her on the spot next to her. Arslan thought that she would blow up, but instead, there was only silence.

"Why do you always do _this,_ Ars? You know that I just want to be alone when I'm feeling like I do now, so why can't you ever just let me have that? For once?" Arslan didn't really know how to answer that. There was something inside of her that always told her- no, compelled her to follow after Reese. It always did. Arslan had many friends, she was really very extroverted, and her contacts list proved it. Old friends that she never lost contact with dominated it, but Reese was special to her. She always had been. A soon as they had met during their initiation, that was the case. She was like a little sister to her.

"I don't know, you just... I don't like to see you upset," she answered back. Reese drew in a deep breath and ran a hand down her face. She tried to look at Arslan with anger, but the anger just dipped completely into sadness.

"I know that... we haven't exactly been spending a lot of time together, but I'm only going to see him for a while until we're forced apart... I'll be sleeping in the same room as you for three more years, and even then, it's not like we're going to be too far away from each other. We're on the same team, Ars... surely you, of all people, understand this."

Arslan did understand it. She and her first girlfriend, the first person she had ever felt feelings for, had been in this kind of situation too, though it was Arslan who was the one being visited instead of the other way around. She understood that Reese wanted to spend as much time with Jaune as she possibly could, but she also knew that sometimes you had to let feelings go, if only for a moment, and let someone rest.

"I'm sorry, Reese, I really am, but even you have to be able to see that Jaune was completely exhausted after that fight. I know that you care about him a lot, but you've also hardly been able to keep your hands off him since you two became a thing. Jaune needs to rest right now."

Reese knew that Arslan was right like she almost always was, but she still didn't like it. A groan escaped her as she slumped over the table and rested her head on her arms, feeling Arslan's hand land on it and soon enough the sensation of her hair being played with followed. It was something Arslan had discovered long ago made her relax slightly, and if she was being honest with herself, Reese did need it. She wouldn't have jumped Jaune as soon as they got back to the room, she knew he needed to rest a little, but she couldn't deny that once he woke up she would have most likely tried to sleep with him again. It had just felt too good when they had done it the first time, and she just felt so proud and happy for Jaune...

"I just want to be able to do as much stuff as possible when we're together... you know you're my best friend, Ars, and that I would never turn down an offer to hang out with you, but I want to experience this new stuff with Jaune... I've never felt like this before. Jaune makes me feel all warm and happy and I just want to feel that all the time, you know?" Reese threw a glance up at her partner and she saw Arslan nod slowly. "Doing the stuff we did at that hotel... I just want to feel like that again. and I know me and Jaune are in an open relationship and I could also find someone to have sex with now, but... I just don't want to do that with some stranger. At least not right now."

"It wouldn't feel as good, right?" Arslan asked, and Reese slowly nodded into her arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out that feelings amplified the feelings of sexual intimacy, and that had been something that Arslan found she was envious of when she had slept with Jaune. How amazing must it have felt for him and Reese? And for their first time as well. "W-well, I mean, you don't have to do it with a stranger."

Reese sighed, and raised her head slightly, looking off into the distance. It appeared that she was thinking heavily on the subject, something that she didn't often do in such a manner. Reese liked action, that was easy to see. She made the decision to sleep with Jaune on the dime, and she didn't regret it. It was a gamble that had paid off, but now she knew that she had to think. Not thinking could get her into trouble, or just serve to make her even more frustrated.

"I don't know anyone here at Beacon and doing it with Nadir or Bolin is just... no. That would just end in a mess. So who else could I do it with…?" She asked morosely, feeling a little bit guilty that she was even saying such a thing. Jaune and her had only been together for days now, not even a month. Reese was fine with Jaune having done it with Arslan, it was no big deal and it had clearly helped out her teammate, but, to her, thinking of sleeping with someone else, someone she didn't even know, physically hurt. Her chest clenched too tightly for her comfort. It wasn't as if she wouldn't want to, it was just that she was all too aware of her situation. It had only been days, and prior to these days, she had never thought about anything like this in a serious way at all. Jaune was a change, a big, _BIG_ change.

"U-um..." Arslan didn't expect this conversation to go this way. She didn't know what to say, though she knew what she _wanted_ to say. Reese seemed to pick up on her hesitation to say something and sent her a questioning look.

"Ars?"

"L-look, don't freak out, okay, but maybe you and I could..." she didn't have it in her to finish the sentence.

A part of Reese wanted to ask 'Could what?' Just from pure instinct, but from the context of their conversation so far, just what Arslan meant was pretty obvious, and the thought made a slight flush appear on the skater's cheeks. She knew she had told Jaune earlier that if there was anyone she wanted to try sleeping with it would probably be Arslan, but even then she hadn't been thinking completely straight. Her sexual 'awakening' had just been a few days ago, and Reese had never really thought about a girl in the regard Arslan was suggesting before. Of course, she had seen Arslan and plenty of other girls naked in communal showers and such back at Haven, and she was aware of so called womanly beauty, but she had never considered actually sleeping with a girl before.

Her silence, it seemed, had gone on for too long, as Arslan fidgeted slightly in her seat before speaking up again. "I-ignore what I said, I wasn't thinking straight. Let's just forget this conversation ever happe-..." she stopped talking mid-sentence as Reese shifted slightly and looked up at her from her slumped position. Arslan had known for a long time that she was bisexual, having had a girlfriend before yet always having found guys attractive, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Reese in some sexual regard before. She was far from being in love with her partner or even having a crush on her like she had on Jaune, but Arslan had still found herself thinking about maybe doing something with the girl at one point or another. She was very pretty after all.

Reese, meanwhile, felt the blush on her cheeks become a little more intense as she decided to speak up. "I-I'm not... I'm not freaked out, I promise, Ars, just... surprised, I guess. I've never really thought about a girl like that before... or anyone for that matter. Not until Jaune..."

"You can still ignore what I said if you want to. I know that was just kind of a lot to fling on you all of a sudden, but you seemed really down, and, like, you've been thinking about it a lot, and I don't know..." Arslan looked out towards the stands, wanting to look at anything but Reese at the moment.

"Arslan, I don't think that I really, um- what I mean to say is I'm not entirely sure I'm into girls like that. It isn't as if I've never looked at a girl and thought that she looked nice, or beautiful, or sexy, but… well, that's a whole other thing from sexual attraction. And it's just been such a short amount of time since I've started doing these things, isn't it kind of early to be experimenting with my sexuality?" She had asked the question with an awkward laugh, but it was still a serious matter. She didn't know if there was an amount of time after doing this stuff where it was appropriate to fool around. She didn't know anything.

"O-only if you want there to be. I've very nearly gone all the way with a girl before, it's not really that different..." that was a partial lie. It was completely different. It felt different, it looked different, and there were other things that made the whole experience _different,_ or at least in her opinion. But again, she had never really gone too far with her ex. Definitely not past making out. It was a lie told to make Reese feel more comfortable about experimenting, not so much for Arslan's own benefit. She would be perfectly fine just leaving the conversation at that, and moving on. She didn't care if she and Reese ended up in bed, she just wanted Reese to feel more secure in her own sexuality. It seemed to be something that was making her upset.

"I just don't know... I'm more afraid of things being awkward between us." Reese offered Arslan a sheepish smile.

Arslan totally understood her worry, and she would be slightly lying when she answered, but if it made Reese happy she was certainly willing to lie. "Well... I had sex with Jaune this very morning, and do you think we've been acting weird or awkward around one another during the day?" Arslan knew that if Jaune had been aware of her crush things would have certainly been awkward, since that would have broken, from what she understood, the one big rule about his and Reese's relationship; no romantic feelings. But Jaune didn't know about her crush, and neither did Reese, and she planned on making it stay like that.

Reese instinctively opened her mouth to retaliate but shut it after just a moment as she actually thought about it. Arslan was right, she had been with Jaune all day and not once had either of them acted weird or uncomfortable, and Reese considered herself to be an expert at detecting awkwardness. If anything, they had acted very friendly towards one another.

"That's... true. I almost forgot about that, to be honest..." she chuckled slightly as she rose up from her position on the table, turning her head to face Arslan fully. "It feels kinda weird saying that. I didn't remember you had sex with the guy I'm in love with this morning."

Arslan chuckled too, agreeing that it did sound kind of odd. She certainly wouldn't forget about all the pleasure Jaune had brought her anytime soon, and she really, really, really didn't want to, to be honest. "It's not like you _have_ to experiment, it was more of a suggestion to try and help you with these feelings you're fighting with."

"I'm not against it," Reese replied, reaching for Arslan's hands. Their fingers intertwined in a way they had many times before, but now there was more of a tenderness to the action, and both noticed it. "I'm just hesitant. If I could get rid of that hesitancy I would..." Arslan squeezed her hand as an idea entered her head once more. "I'm honestly close to saying yes," Reese laughed, it was less awkward and more unbelieving. As if it were previously unthinkable, and she was starting to see that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

Reese swallowed hard as Arslan pulled her a tiny bit closer. "I have an idea, one that might ease your fears a bit, if you'll let me..." she rubbed her thumbs over the skin of Reese's hand, and Reese shivered at the action. Jaune had done that before, and it felt fantastic. This was just as great, maybe it was just the fact that they were such close friends. She and Arslan knew each other better than she knew Jaune, and that was just the truth. There weren't feelings, but there was familiarity and comfort.

This small action really made her feel like she could compare things, even if they were small. Arslan's touch, or being with her in general, was more... soft. Jaune was soft too, but not like this. He was just comfortable, like she was in a place where she belonged in a way, while Arslan felt more comforting. Comparing the two, Reese could quite easily say she liked feeling like she belonged with Jaune more, but she would still want to keep Arslan's comfort if she could. She had never really been a soft person. She was... fast, energetic, reckless at times, and generally exciting, and with Jaune, she felt like she could be herself even more than usual. Like she had found her place. Though Arslan's softness was still something she loved. She looked at her partner and smiled, her eyes shining expectantly.

Arslan met her gaze and moved just a bit closer still, happy that Reese had shown no signs of wanting to move away yet. "You remember what you told me when I first met Jaune? That I should at least kiss him, just to try it out? Him kissing me helped me become comfortable with actually having sex with him later, it helped me relax and figure my own feelings on the matter, so... maybe if you kiss me you'll feel more comfortable and relaxed too...?"

"Is it really," Arslan moved closer and paused when Reese did, "Okay...?" Reese bit her lip and moved a bit closer as well. They were inches apart, but still so far away. Arslan had thought of this before, of doing this exact thing, and she was really happy that it seemed like an inevitability at this point. Reese squeezed Arslan's hand even more and took a deep breath as she felt her equally as heavy breathing ghost against her face.

"I'm totally happy to help, and there's no one to see, or interrupt..."

"No," Reese replied, moving closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart, "I suppose there really isn't..." in one small moment, both Reese and Arslan remained completely still, and in the next, their lips were connected in a way Reese had never imagined was possible. At least not with Arslan. Reese let out a few small sounds that could only be described as the sounds one makes when they're figuring something out and Arslan let her take center stage as she pressed her lips even harder against hers.

Slowly, they moved their lips against one another's, Reese taking the lead as she let her body and mind become pure feeling. She ignored her thoughts and just focused on the feeling of having Arslan's lips against hers. It felt like... a kiss. Like a normal kiss. Like one of the countless she had shared with Jaune, but, still, it was different. Very different. It wasn't as... _easy_ as when she kissed Jaune. It didn't feel as _right_ as it did with him. Something about it felt so new and different while a little _off_ , but Reese still couldn't say that she disliked it. When she had kissed Jaune for the first time it had been completely a spur of the moment kind of thing, they had just been laying next to each other on the grass and then it had just happened, she had had no time to prepare or worry about how it would feel like she had, albeit unintentionally, with Arslan.

 _'I'm kissing Arslan right now... my best friend and partner...'_ Reese thought as she let one of her hands wander up Arslan's arm to her bicep, once again just focusing on the feeling of the kiss. It was nice, she decided in the end. Not as nice as with Jaune, but certainly still enjoyable, and it did give her some clarity. Jaune's kisses, soft or deep, were always filled with _love_. Romantic love. This one wasn't. Her and Arslan's kiss was filled with feeling for sure, but it wasn't love, or at least not the kind of love that Jaune gave her, the kind that made her heart beat like a drum and made her delightfully light-headed. This was something else.

Arslan shared Reese's sentiment, even if she didn't know it. She preferred Jaune's kisses, they just felt _nicer_ , but kissing Reese at least didn't feel nearly as awkward as she had feared it might.

Arslan sighed into the kiss, feeling the unmistakable feeling of Reese's hand sliding up her arm. There was something being held back in the kiss, and Arslan didn't want that. She wanted Reese to go all out, she wanted her to never have to worry about the things she had been worrying about. Or at least what she appeared to be worrying about. Arslan's hands made their to Reese's shoulders, and Reese let out a moan for the first time, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Ars..." she said softly, pulling away only briefly before going in stronger. Without hesitation, Reese decided to just throw caution out the window. What point was there in acting so reticent in this situation? They already kissed, their lips pressed together, so it was childish to hold back. She reached up and grabbed the sides of Arslan's head, and pulled her in as close as possible as she started to heat up. She felt the familiar wave of heat, and she knew that this was something she enjoyed a lot. But could she go further than this?

Arslan answered that question for her, swiping her tongue against Reese's lips, asking for entrance. There was only a brief pause before Reese let her in, and she let out a moan once more at the feeling of her tongue meeting hers.

For some time, Arslan and Reese just sat there kissing, their tongues moving against each other's, both just enjoying the sensation, moans and sighs of approval escaping both of them every now and then. It wasn't a kiss filled with affection or lust, it was just a kiss. Sure, it was by no means friendly in nature, but it wasn't much more either, and when Reese and Arslan pulled away from one another, both breathing deeply, it didn't take long for them to let out a shared laugh at how, in their minds, silly they had acted earlier. It was just a kiss, a nice one, sure, but nothing more. Their friendship wasn't going to crumble apart just because they had shared this enjoyable act together.

"I can feel you've got quite the experience kissing Jaune, it was like I was kissing a girl version of him for awhile there." Arslan chuckled out as both she and Reese calmed down.

Reese just grinned before pulling her partner into a big hug, feeling far better than before. She hadn't meant to emulate Jaune's kissing style, it just kind of happened. He was the one who 'lead' their kisses most of the time, even if she was the one initiating them, so she really had nothing else to go on for direction when she herself was placed in the leading position.

"I can imagine, though I doubt it was as good as the real thing!" She giggled happily, her mind finally at ease once more, her earlier moody behavior towards Arslan gone like the wind.

"It's not really a fair comparison," Arslan giggled too as she let Reese go from their hug, "I think we both can agree on that Jaune has a magic tongue. Regardless of _where_ he uses said tongue."

Reese just smiled, happy that she could think of Jaune and feel neither the sadness about his absence nor confusion about her feelings regarding what _she_ could do in their _something_. Kissing Arslan had certainly been nice, and Reese felt that she had nothing against going farther than this and maybe fool around some more at some point in the future, but before that she wanted to talk about it with Jaune, so he knew what she had done and what she was feeling.

Arslan just smiled back at her partner, feeling happy herself that Reese was in a lighter mood once again. She hated to see Reese so conflicted and confused like she had been, so Arslan felt that this was the best possible outcome that their kiss could have had. Just like kissing Jaune had done with her, their short make out session had visibly calmed Reese, and Arslan felt immense satisfaction at that. Though, one question still nagged at her mind, a question that, before any of _this,_ Reese and Jaune's _something_ to be exact, would have made Arslan blush from just thinking about asking.

Now, however, she didn't feel like that at all, she just felt _free_. "So, did you like the kiss, Reese?" Arslan asked as gave the aqua haired girl in question a knowing look, neither of them having moved away from each other since breaking the kiss.

Reese smirked back at Arslan, seeing the playful, knowing glimmer in her blond teammate's eyes, and, before she could react, Reese planted her lips against Arslan's once more in a far more swift kiss. They held it for just a few seconds this time before parting, and once again neither of them could help but giggle at the situation they were in.

"I'll take that as a big 'yes'," Arslan said as she let Reese rest her head against her shoulder, quickly finding the one position they could hold where Reese's long, untamable, aqua hair _didn't_ constantly tickle her nose.

Reese nodded happily, making Arslan scrunch up her nose as it was filled with hair for a moment. "You betcha', it felt really nice. Though Jaune feels better~." As she finished speaking, Reese stuck out her tongue while looking up at Arslan, her tone as playful and teasing as could be.

Arslan didn't try to hold back the chuckle that rose in her throat at her teammate's silly attitude. "I think you're just a smidgen biased on that point."

"Arslan! How dare you! How can you talk down my Jauney's kissing skills by suggesting my feelings for him make anything he does seem more awesome than before!?" Reese replied in the most overdramatic way she could manage, leaning away from Arslan with a faux shocked expression on her face.

Arslan herself just chuckled again, shaking her head before grabbing Reese's sweater and pulling her in for what she suspected would be their last kiss for today, though most likely not their last ever. It was just as good as the ones before, and neither she nor Reese hid this as they sighed against each other's lips, parting after a moment with a thin string of saliva keeping them connected for a second longer.

"You wouldn't mind if we did this again some other time, right? I mean, you seem to have enjoyed yourself..." Arslan asked after filling her lungs with the air she couldn't obtain in the kiss, still holding Reese close.

"I'd love to do this some more," Reese answered cheerfully, giving Arslan a wink that the lioness had seen more times than she could count at this point, "Though I'd like to tell Jaune before we do anything again. You understand, right?"

Arslan just nodded before standing up from her seat and pulling Reese with her, sending her gaze out over the still basically abandoned festival grounds until she found what she was looking for; a clock. From the time displayed on it, she could gather that there was most likely one more fight before the festival would start for real.

"Let's head back to the stadium and meet up with Nadir and Bolin, yeah? We practically abandoned them all day after all and I'm sure they want to check out the night festival too." She suggested with a glance up towards the big stadium hovering next to the many towers forming Beacon.

"Yeah, I hope they're not mad that we've spent so much time with other teams..." Reese said while one of her hands came up to scratch the back of her head in a very Jaune-like fashion.

Arslan chose not to think about that possibility for too long before taking Reese's hand and beginning their walk back to the bullheads that would take them to Amnity stadium, though there would be some time before the next bullhead would leave so she would have enough time to bring up one last thing she wanted to talk to Reese about.

"Reese, did you notice something weird about how Jaune… well, _tasted…_? Like… down there…?"

Arslan's question earned her a raised eyebrow of confusion from her aqua haired partner, and a blush lit up her already dark complexion. "Not really. I didn't really taste much, and while it wasn't _bad_ or something, I didn't exactly _like_ it."

"Oh… okay then…" ' _I guess it's just me that loves Jaune's cum… damn… I really am a weirdo… though Jaune sure as hell didn't complain before...'_

* * *

"Jaune, wake up! We're going to be late!" Nora's obnoxiously bubbly yet urgent voice boomed out, rousing the only one subject to her voice from his previously peaceful slumber.

Jaune couldn't help but groan and whimper as he opened his eyes to meet with the fluffy pillow that had seemed to be pure heaven only moments ago. He wasn't conscious of that fact, but he knew that he considered it to be such subconsciously.

"Nora..." he mumbled as the ginger bellowed into his face again. "Your excitement would usually serve to hype me up, but right now, I just wish I was talking to the _other_ you..." Nora rolled her eyes at his sleepy response as she tugged off the blanket that he was currently covered with. "Nuuuuuh~..." Jaune whined, grabbing it and pulling it back.

And thus began an epic battle of tug of war, which Nora won immediately because of her superior strength. "Jaune Arc, if you don't get up right now, you're not getting any of _this_ again for a long time!" She said, raising her voice even louder. Jaune sat up immediately, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He cracked his back and let out a small yawn as he glared at Nora. She returned the glare with a smug smile, insinuating that she was really happy to be able to hold sex over him in these situations now. There was also the simple fact that, since Jaune responded so well to her threat, it obviously meant that he had enjoyed himself immensely. "You're evil... I was having such a nice dream..."

"You're the one who wanted me to wake you up for the festival, Jaune-y~! Besides, don't you want to see Reese again?" At Nora's mentioning of Reese, Jaune smiled. "Wow, was I so good that you momentarily forgot about Reese?"

"N-no! It's just that she wasn't at the forefront of my thinking, you know, with you yelling at me to wake up and all!" He defended, offended that she even thought he could forget about Reese.

"Hehe, I was only joking, Jaune-y~!"

Jaune rubbed at his eyes more and focused on the room. His team's dorm. A room that would probably never be the same again. He glanced at the wall, right where he had shared a grand finish with Nora hours earlier. How many more times would that happen in the following three years?

"Jaune-y! I need help with my armory-thingy!" The Valkyrie herself called, disrupting his thoughts.

"Right," Jaune yawned again as he reluctantly got out of bed, turning all of his attention to figuring out just how the hell he locked the metal corset around Nora as she presented her back to him. He had had enough trouble with getting the cursed thing off. "Ugh, I'm gonna have a headache by the time we get there..."

"Are you always this cranky in the morning?" Nora asked as she raised her arms to the sky to let Jaune have easier access to her metal-corset-thingy, giggles escaping her as his hands brushed against her sides every so often.

"I'm not the one who likes to sleep until noon when he gets the chance, so you have nothing to complain about..." Jaune muttered with no small amount of bitterness in his voice, looking over his shoulder at the clock by his bedside as he attached the final clasp that held Nora's armory-thingy in place. He'd been awake for what felt like half of the day, and he'd already had sex twice. It was a weird thought, at least according to him.

In his perfect world, Jaune would have liked to take a shower before dressing himself to make sure he didn't smell yucky when he met up with Reese and the others later, but with how long he and Nora had slept he knew that wouldn't happen. They were a little short on time, which was all Nora's fault for being so damn cute when she slept, Jaune decided, so he threw on the first pair of pants in his dresser that looked nice enough along with a plain white button-up shirt, forgoing his normal, hoodie-jeans-armor combo in favor of something a little more presentable. He wanted to look nice for Reese after all.

"Jaune~! Can you help me find my panties?" Nora called out to him, once again breaking him out of his thoughts, and Jaune's eyes widened when he turned to his bubbly teammate. He was not met with Nora's face or back, like he had been expecting, but instead her completely bared bottom as she laid on her stomach on his bed, searching for something on the other side of it, her cheeks holding a slight tint of pink on them from where his hips and slammed into her earlier.

"Umm... s-sure..." he stammered out after a moment of just taking in the very appealing sight of Nora's very, in his opinion, cute slit. He chose not to question why she hadn't put on underwear before anything else, like most people, deciding that, just like most things Nora related, any answers he got would not be worth the effort needed to ponder over the question in the first place.

After a short while of searching, they were successful, the pair of light blue panties Nora had been searching being found. They left as soon as she had put them on and thanked Jaune for both his assistance and for what he had done for her earlier that day with a long, loving kiss, finding themselves at the bullheads leading up to Amnity stadium just as five familiar faces stepped off the most recent transport.

"Jaune! Nora! There you guys are! We were just about to call and see if you were still asleep." A very excited Ruby called out.

Nora took the moment to fix her hair, not having had the time to do so before leaving, and Jaune rubbed at his eyes yet again as he realized that he was thrown from one bubbly, quirky girl straight into another. He would've groaned, but he held it in, just to be safe. He looked at the group and felt a bit disappointed as he didn't see Reese, nor Arslan with them.

Before Jaune could even answer Ruby's greeting, he was hit in the chest by a red speeding blur, knocking both him and it to the ground, and he decided then and there that today, although it had tricked him into liking it by getting him laid twice, hated him very much.

"Ugh, hi Rubes." He smiled despite the way he felt, hugging the red reaper now attached to him close as her arms went around him.

"You should have seen it! Penny absolutely DESTROYED the other guys, and the rest of the fights were AMAZING! There were these two sword users that were super agile and quick, and they were all like whoosh, and wataa, and then their opponents were these two gun users, who I totally thought were going to win because guns beat swords, duh, but then It was super COOL BECAUSE THE SWORD USERS TURNED OUT TO BE ABLE TO CUT BULLETS IN HALF AND-" Jaune tuned out the rest of her words.

Usually, he would have gladly listened to Ruby rant on about this and given her his full attention, but he was just not feeling it right now. He felt her grip get tighter as she neared the climax of her story, and he heard the sound of snickering in the background he knew must have been his so called 'friends'. They had to be enjoying this, his moment of suffering.

"Th-that's really great Rubes," he said as Ruby finished her story, patting her on her head affectionately as she dismounted him and helped him off the ground, the girl still clearly being _giddy_ with excitement as she practically vibrated on the spot. "I feel bad for missing it, but that fight took it out of me." ' _And Nora certainly didn't help either,'_ he added in his head.

"Pshhh, it's fine, I'm just glad you're here now!" She replied quickly before Yang pulled her back, noting just how tired Jaune looked.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Vomit Boy?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired still. Nora decided I didn't get to wake up in a calm, nice way..." Jaune deadpanned as he sent a look full of tired grumpiness towards the ignorance feigning bomber he had shared a bed with less than an hour earlier. He already missed the calm, beautiful Nora he had been blessed enough to see before.

Yang followed his glare towards a now _innocently_ whistling Nora, forcing back a giggle as she turned back to Jaune himself. "Sounds rough, but at least you got some good sleep before that, yeah? That's what I've been able to gather from the texts we've received from our resident ninja about you and Nora cuddling in the same bed at least~..."

Jaune suppressed a groan at Yang's obviously teasing tone, he was too tired to deal with it at the moment, though it wasn't like he was embarrassed about sleeping together with Nora—regardless of what _sleeping_ meant in this case. He'd slept in the same bed as plenty of people, after all, it wasn't new.

Before he had the chance to answer the buxom blonde, though, Pyrrha spoke for him. "Yang, can you save this for tomorrow? I don't think Jaune is very much in the mood for, well, _this_ right now."

 _'My hero...'_ Jaune thought thankfully as Pyrrha made her way to his side, sending him a slightly worried look that he answered with an immensely grateful one. Even if today hated him, he still had at least one person he could count on in his eternal struggle against existence itself.

"It's time to party!" Nora sang as Ren joined her side. Ren had to admit that it felt strange being away from Nora for so long, but he was also glad for the moment of respite that he had received. "Ren, as Queen, I order you to escort me to the nearest pancakes stand!" Ren rolled his eyes as Nora jumped on his back.

"Whatever you say, Nora." Jaune watched them go off on their own as Nora sent back a look that worried Jaune, or at least it did at first. He knew that by the time this night was over, Ren was going to be in the know. Nora was going to tell him everything. Jaune didn't think he actually minded though. If there was anyone he trusted to remain silent about his personal affairs it was Ren. And it would be nice to have someone else to confide in if necessary.

"Ooh! Blake's here too!" Ruby announced as Jaune turned to see a rather frazzled looking Blake making her way to them. Her hair was very nearly a mess, and she appeared to have dressed just as quickly as he and Nora had.

"Sorry I'm late, taking a nap wasn't quite as easy I thought it would be," she said, eyeing Jaune knowingly.

"Alright, now that the _Yang's_ all here, follow that Ren!" Yang said excitedly, running off in the direction Nora had demanded Ren take her.

Jaune stayed in the back as they all broke into animated speech about today's events, and what they should do first as the crowd of people around them seemed to grow, just planning on following along. Blake matched his speed, sliding up beside him.

"You couldn't have been at least a _little_ bit quieter? There were people trying to sleep you know," the Faunus deadpanned, though, in truth, she certainly hadn't _minded_ listening to the _event_ that had taken place in JNPR's dorm room.

"R-right... sorry..." Jaune stammered out as a blush erupted on his cheeks. The mere thought that Blake had been listening in on his and Nora's special _moment_ made him feel odd and very much embarrassed. He wasn't exactly used to people discussing things like these so openly. "We'll, you know, k-keep it down next time..."

Blake's deadpan expression fell away at Jaune's words, a knowing smile taking its place as she sent him a look that made him feel, if possible, more embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, though I would suggest being more careful when this _next time_ comes around. I doubt Goodwitch will be very forgiving if she catches you guys 'disturbing the peace'."

Fear gripped Jaune's heart as he imagined just what punishment their teacher would subject him to if she were to catch him in the act. She would most likely not expel them on the spot, but he found it hard to believe whatever she would plan out for them would not end with him wanting to voluntarily escape the school. Homework assignments... mountains of them... they drowned him in his mind's eye...

"I'll make sure to remember that..." he managed to say before shaking the terrifying thoughts away, making Blake give him another look that he just answered with; "You don't want to know..."

They continued to walk in silence as the stands selling junk food and hosting stupid games only increased and the people around them too. Jaune was about to suggest they call for someone to check where everyone had headed off to, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt a pair of soft yet clearly strong hands cover his eyes and a voice he was very glad to hear whisper into his ear.

"Guess who~...?"

"Hey babe," he said, feeling his heart threaten to burst out of his chest from the sheer happiness he felt just being around her. Reese removed her hands and moved to wrap her arms around him from behind. "Ooh, too hard, too hard!" She quickly pulled away from him.

"S-sorry," she laughed out, cutting her way in front of him and wrapping him in a much more gentle hug, wary of all of his soon-to-be bruises from the fight earlier that day. "I missed you... I know it's dumb, you've hardly been gone seven hours, but, I did. I missed you a lot." The serious tone mixed with the smile on her face showed Jaune a new side of her he had never had the pleasure of seeing.

Reese, not being playful in her affection, just stating the facts with a happy expression, it was almost too much for him to take. He leaned in and kissed her, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers between hers.

"I missed you too," he said as they parted, turning around to face Blake, but she was already gone, leaving him completely alone with Reese. Well, not completely alone.

"Aw, where's my kiss?" Arslan said, pouting in faux sadness as she walked up from behind him and took her spot next to Reese.

Jaune looked at Reese as if asking for her permission, and the look on her face was almost expectant. _Well what are you waiting for_ , her eyes said, _are you going to keep her waiting all day?_

Jaune shrugged and kissed Arslan too, though it was less of an 'I missed you so much' kiss, and more of a standard greeting that Jaune felt was going to only become more common in his life.

When he pulled away from the more chaste kiss, he left Arslan with a surprised expression on her face, though it quickly disappeared as she chuckled at the couple she was being the third wheel to. "Wow... I didn't actually expect you to take that literally. Though, in hindsight, I shouldn't be surprised that you did." She laughed while savoring the tingling feeling Jaune's kiss had left on her lips. She really needed to apologize to Reese for liking them so much.

Jaune could only laugh awkwardly along with her while scratching his head with his free hand, feeling a little embarrassed that he'd jumped at the chance to kiss Arslan so quickly. Though Reese didn't even blink as he had done it.

Wanting to switch the subject to something different to cover up his embarrassment, Jaune said the first thing on his mind as the three of them headed further into the festival grounds.

"So... where's the rest of your team? Wouldn't you rather spend time together than just putting up with me?"

His question made both Arslan and Reese snort, though for different reasons.

"Don't be an idiot, Jaune. I can spend as much time as I want with Bolin and Nadir later, but you're _far_ more awesome than either of them. And, for the record, I _like_ putting up with you." Reese said matter of factly while pulling his arm against her chest.

"And then there's the fact that both Bolin and Nadir basically ditched us in favor of getting more sleep since they stayed up all night last night playing some stupid game." Arslan continued with decisively more bitter tone.

"I take it that happens a lot," Jaune surmised, feeling happier than even when he and Nora won their fight when Reese squeezed his hand, reminding him that she still had a firm grip on it, and it hadn't left its place at all.

"You have no idea," Arslan replied frustratedly. "Sometimes I feel like they have more interest in games than they do our team!"

"Ars," Reese started in a playful tone, "Aren't you guilty of the same thing? I seem to remember someone being very sleepy like two weeks ago when we had that very important exam to do. I also seem to remember that someone then didn't do the exams because she slept through her ala-"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" yelled Arslan, looking at Reese like she was the bane of her existence. "God, how can you go from making me so damn happy to making me so annoyed just like that?" Arslan snapped her finger for emphasis, and Jaune let out a chuckle at seeing them like this. It was something he hadn't seen yet. It was clear that they were close all along, but this was the first time seeing them bicker. It reminded him of his sisters back home.

"I dunno, maybe you're just an easy target~! Hey Jaune, let's get something to eat!" Reese pulled him away from Arslan and got a head start before she had a chance to register her comment. "I'm thinking hot dogs, that sound good?"

"Sounds good," Jaune confirmed with another chuckle.

"Perfect, there's this stand I saw this morning before the fights that serves these jumbo hot dogs, and I don't know about you, but I'm kind of craving a big juicy wiener~!"

Jaune sighed, feeling like even that innuendo tired him out. He seriously wondered if he was going to get laid a third time today, and, though any other guy would have probably screamed from the rooftops in joy at this prospect, Jaune felt like he was absolutely worn out. All he wanted to do was have fun instead.

Good, clean, PG fun. With the girl he was so stupidly, yet happily in love with. And yet, he still enabled her and followed her to the hot dog stand that she had her sights on. With a dumb grin, though he was tired and sore, he felt that today might just have been the best day of his life.


End file.
